Player of Fate: DxD
by Indecisive-san
Summary: Ok, let me get this straight. Some supernatural being throw me into [High School DxD] with the powers of [the Gamer] for no apparent reason. Now I have to deal with Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels while trying to avoid a certain red that doesn't want to leave me alone… *Sigh* Just my luck.
1. Login

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own High school DxD or Nasuverse**

 **Inspired by** **M.A.H.Q.R.M.G.I by** **KSLCross and** **Gaming DxD by** **EyesOfChaos**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"…*sigh*… Looking for a part-time job is such a drag." I muttered to the sky in boredom and annoyance as I walked the streets of Dublin, trying to find a place where I can get a part-time job for some cash… Such a drag. I wish that finding a job was fast and easy, with the bonus of being an interesting and fun work that I would like.

But in all honesty, I'm just bored because there's nothing interesting happening in my boring daily life. I have normal grades in school, a few friends, and an average family. Normal may not be a bad thing, but it gets dull. I can only hope that there's something that would make things far more interesting that would kill my boredom.

*Ring~* *Ring~*

I heard the unmistakable ringtone from my phone, the ringtone that gives the signal that I've got a new message. So I took out my phone from my pocket and turned it on to see who the messenger is… I just hope that it's not my brother again, bugging me to buy Monster Hunter World for him.

"What's this?" I said out loud when an unknown message was sent to my mail, with the title of the message called **[An Adventure Awaits!]**. Being the curious type, I clicked the message to open for shits and giggles… But I didn't expect my phone to suddenly start to shine brightly that it caused my vision to turn white and my mind to blank out.

* * *

"Grmmm… My head…" I groaned while getting up from whatever I'm sleeping on right now. Is this what it feels like to have a hangover? If so, then-

What. The. Fuck?

My eyes widen in shock and confusion, with the pain in my head gone as I'm unable to process the thing that I'm seeing right now into my brain. I'm currently staring at a menu screen, exactly like the kind that players would find in a video game. Seems normal, right? Well, it would be if it wasn't for the fact that it's floating in midair…

So either this was the most realistic Virtual Reality game that I've got myself in, which I'm pretty sure that I never have or heard before, or my life had just been turned into an actual video game. The screen in question displayed a title screen with nothing but the words **[GAMER]** in big, bold letters in the centre, with the word **[Start]** boxed underneath.

With no other options and no way to dismiss the menu, I pressed the start button. The screen immediately changed to a Paragraph-long welcome menu that read as such:

 **Welcome, new [Gamer]! You have been randomly selected to become 1 of the [Gamers] and have been randomly deposited into a world via random number generator!** **In order to make this transition as smooth as possible, we have slightly altered this universe so that to everyone else, you have always existed!**

Well, I guess that solves 1 major issue. Now, I don't have to worry about some super entity to know that I didn't exist here in the first place. Now the things that are still left unanswered are: Where the hell am I, who can I trust in this world… And most of all, who was the wise guy that sent me here!?

 **Well, that's it. Have fun, and don't die too early!**

Wait, what? I thought of saying something about the last comment, but I remembered video game info don't answer questions and decided to just shut my mouth "*sigh*... Might as well look at my stats." I muttered to myself before the status window actually appeared in front of me.

 **Character Name:** Raiga Kōjiro

 **Alignment:** None

 **LvL:** 1 **EXP:** 0%

 **Profession:** The Gamer and Student of Kuoh Academy

 **Title:** None

 **Class:** None

 **HP:** 100/100 Regen: 1 per hour

 **MP:** 100/100 Regen: 0.5 per minute

 **STR:** E

 **END:** E

 **AGI:** E

 **MAG:** E

 **LUCK:** E

 **NP:**

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** 0

 **LvL:** Level, a basic measure of experience and estimate of strength. When you get enough EXP you will level up and gain status points.

 **HP:** A representation of your life force and health. When HP reaches zero you die.

 **MP:** A representation of your magic energy. Used to perform skills.

 **STR:** Governs brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical output will be, whether be it attacks, movement or defence.

 **END:** Governs physical endurance. The greater your endurance the greater your stamina and defence will be. Increases HP capacity and HP regen.

 **AGI:** Governs reflexes, agility, coordination, speed, and accuracy. The higher it is, the higher your speed, critical rate, dodge rate, and accuracy will be.

 **MAG:** Governs magical energy. Increases mana pool, increases your mana control and efficiency, mana regen, magic damage, and magic defence.

 **LUCK:** Luck controls how many events will be in your favour, and governs the quality and frequency of favourable opportunities. Increases drop rates, chance for critical hits and favourability of events. Does not increase naturally unless you experience a streak of good luck.

 **NP:** The embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolises one's existence, through historical facts and anecdotes. They can be physical weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns. They can also be abstract concepts, like unique abilities, unique means of attacks, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties.

…Wait, I've become a something like a **Pseudo-** **Servant**? **Servants** in from **[Type-Moon]** always have their stats ranked by letters, plus I have a blank section for **NP** that obviously stands for **Noble Phantasm**. If that was the case, then how did I became **Pseudo-** **Servant** when I've done nothing worth being recorded into the **Throne of Heroes**?

Anyways, so from what I've seen so far, I can safely assume that message has decided to throw me into the world of **[High School DxD]** if that my **[Profession]** as a **[** **Student of Kuoh Academy]** are any indication. In any typical SI fanfic, the OC is usually turned into a **Devil** by Rias and serves her as whatever **[Evil Pieces]** she used while following the canon timeline… But I feel like doing something different compared to joining Rias and her Peerage.

But I should probably get just a little bit stronger before anything since nobody would take me seriously nor will I survive in a fight if I'm such a weakling right now. I need to check out my **Skills** and plan what abilities that I might need in the future.

"Skills list!"

"..." Silence was all I got... Maybe I'm saying it wrong.

" **Skills**!" To my relief. A window appears in front of me, showing me what other skills I currently have.

 **Skills List:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's Body] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **Class Skills:**

 **[Independent Action]** **\- Rank: A+ -** **Passive -**

 **Description: The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master; the ability that allows for action even in the absence of the Master** **. With a Rank of _A+_ that exceeds even _A_ , the support of a Master is unnece** **ssary even while unleashing a large amount of Magical Energy.**

 **[Riding]** **\- Rank: C -** **Passive -**

 **Description: A** **Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles.** **With a Rank of _C_** **, most vehicles and animals can be handled with above-average skill. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as _Monstrous Beasts_.**

 **Personal Skill:**

 **[Discernment of the Poor** **]** **\- Rank: C -** **Passive -**

 **Description: The ability to** **see through the opponent's character and attribute. With a Rank of _C_ , the user can't be tricked by lies of his/her enemy.**

So I currently have 3 **Servant Skills** , 2 **Class Skills** , and a single **Personal Skill** … It makes me wonder if I can obtain more **Servant Skills** thanks to **[Fiction Adaption]**. **[Eternal Arms Mastership]** and **[Presence Concealment]** would be very useful when I need to survive against a powerful enemy or escape from a very dangerous situation.

I began to look around the room, searching for some clothes to put on, but then decided to take in everything there was to see. After all, if I'm going to live here for the foreseeable future, I might as well familiarise myself.

The walls were a plain, whitish-grey colour. The closet opposite the wall my bed was sidled up to, with shuttered, wooden doors slid halfway shut, revealing a few jackets and shirts, as well as an opened blue plastic bin.

Posted up on the wall next to the door is a cork board with multiple pieces of paper and post-it notes tacked onto it, but I couldn't read them from where I'm sitting. Underneath the cork board was a wooden desk with multiple sheets of paper with an old inkwell and a fountain pen on top, as well as a black laptop pushed up against the wall to make space for more paper.

In front of the desk was a black leather chair with wheels on the bottom. Besides the brown oak door was a metal trashcan, half full with fast-food wrappings and discarded crumpled-up paper balls.

On the wall to the right was a flat-screen T.V. sitting atop a polished wooden dresser. In front of the television was a sleek, black gaming console that I recognised as a PS4, with a wireless controller sitting atop it. I looked behind me, on the wall where the bed was, to see a set of bay windows, with the greyish curtains drawn. Some way down on the same wall was a full-body mirror.

Beside the bed was a metal dresser with a digital alarm clock on top. The clock read 7:23 am, Saturday. Besides the alarm clock was a sleek, silver smartphone with a picture of an orange on the back, with a brown leather wallet underneath it and a ring of several keys on top of it. Behind the alarm clock was a small ceramic lamp, complete with a lampshade.

 ***Ding!***

 **You have gained a new [Skill] through a special action!**

 **[Observe] - Active - LvL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe objects and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user possesses, more information will be displayed.**

Heh, I didn't expect that I would gain that just **Skill** by looking around my home. Now, I know I could create skills without the need of **Skill Books** , which I believe I would get 1 sooner or later. Well, time to test out my new **Skill** " **[Observe]**." I said out loud while I look at the pillow on my bed.

 **[Pillow] - Rank: F - Durability: 178/200 - Def: 0**

 **Description: It a pillow. What did you think it was?**

…I don't know if I should feel insulted or not from the last part of the description. After testing out my **Skill** , I stood up off of the bed and pull opened the top drawer, taking out a random pair of underwear and slipping them on, before rifling through the bottom drawer and pulling out a pair of socks. With both of those on, I stood up and walked over to the closet, pulling out a pair of black slacks, a sky blue t-shirt, and a grey jacket.

I noticed a letter located on the deck, which made me curious about its contents so I walked over towards it before picking it up to see who the name of the sender: Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg…

I rubbed my eyes and re-read the name to make sure that I'm not seeing things because I'm hoping that it's not the actual Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg: The Wizard Marshall, Master of the 'Kaleidoscope' and the crazy Troll of the Nasuverse… Okay, the last one might not be an actual title of his but it certainly fits him because there's also one thing that happens to a chap like me when that guy is involved:

Throwing him/her into a parallel world to be his entertainment.

Now that I know who was the wise guy that throw me in **[High School DxD]** , I'm not really surprised about it anymore considering who the wise guy was. I might as well look at the letter to see what that guy has to say to me.

Instead of getting a piece of paper inside, I found 8 cards in its place… Taking them out of the mail quickly and spread them out within my hands, my eyes widen as I stare at 8 **[Class Cards]** … I've never expected to get so many of them at all. I can understand if it's just a card or 2 of them, but not all the regular **[Class Cards]** along with another card that I don't exactly recognise.

The card shows a Templar Knight in a battle stance, with a shield strapped on the knight's left arm while wielding a mace on the right hand… So this the **[Shielder Class Card]**? I didn't expect the templar knight to be used, but I'm not complaining.

But I wonder… Is Zelretch being generous, or do the use of the **[Class Cards]** have a major mana consumption for using them?

I looked at the cards with a curious expression now, wondering who are the Heroic Spirits that reside in the cards… Curiosity getting the best of me, I picked the **[Archer** **Class** **Card** **]** and placed the others on the table.

I can feel my heart beating from excitement and nervousness, the former from the idea of transforming into a **Servant** and latter because I'm also cautious of the possible mana consumption of using the **[Class Cards]** …

Well, I'll never know if I don't try it out **"INSTALL ARCHER!** **"**

I declared, my voice sounding a bit different for that instance, while the card glowed brightly before I felt a rush of power flow through me... So, this is what power feels like? I have to say, it feels awesome!

Facing a mirror to take a look at myself, I saw that my clothing has changed. I now wear stereotypical black cowboy fatigues, complete with the hat and a red scarf around my neck. There's a holster on the left side of the belt, with a revolver resting inside it… So the Heroic Spirit of the **[Archer** **Class** **Card** **]** is Billy the Kid. I've played FGO long enough to recognise the characters, especially looking at the weapons.

Now, time to check out if I've gained some of Billy's **Skills** after the **I** **nstall** " **Skills**."

 **Skills List:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's Body] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Observe] - Active - LvL: 1/100 - EXP: 8% - MP cost: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe objects and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user possesses, more information will be displayed.**

 **Class Skills:**

 **[Independent Action]** **\- Rank: A+ -** **Passive -**

 **Description: The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master; the ability that allows for action even in the absence of the Master** **. With a Rank of _A+_ that exceeds even _A_ , the support of a Master is unnece** **ssary even while unleashing a large amount of Magical Energy.**

 **[Riding]** **\- Rank: C -** **Passive -**

 **Description: A** **Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles.** **With a Rank of _C_** **, most vehicles and animals can be handled with above-average skill. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as _Monstrous Beasts_.**

 **Personal Skill:**

 **[Discernment of the Poor** **]** **\- Rank: C -** **Passive -**

 **Description: The ability to** **see through the opponent's character and attribute. With a Rank of _C_ , the user can't be tricked by lies of his/her enemy.**

 **[Marksmanship] - Rank: A++ - Passive -**

 **Description: A Skill representing all-around shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms.** **At _Rank A++_ , he's a once-in-a-century genius.**

 **[** ** **Quick Draw**** **] - Rank: A+ - Passive -**

 **Description:** **The ability to quickly draw a pistol from the holster and fire it accurately on a target.**

 **[Eye of the Mind (False)] - Rank: C - Passive -**

 **Description: A natural talent to foresee/sense and avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience. The accuracy of this instinct can be augmented by experience. The ability also grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions.**

So I do obtain Billy's **Skills** while in **Install** mode with a **[** **Class** **Card** **]** , and they also affect my own **Skills** since my **[Riding]** went slightly higher than before. After closing the box, sat back down the chair and relaxed. I'm going to wait and see how long can I hold the **[Archer** **Class** **Card** **]** form.

* * *

"…This is odd, why am I still in this form?" I asked myself, looking at my clothes before turning to the clock. I know that 10 mins isn't that long of a time, but I speculated that the form would last 4 minutes considering my low **MP**. In fact, I felt feel nothing draining my **MP** at all.

I guess that I should have just used **[Obverse]** to get a much more info about the **[Class Cards]**. Picking up the **[Saber Class** **Card]** , I looked at it to try out if it's possible to mentally activate my **Skill**. When nothing happened, I decided to just voice it out " **[Observe]**."

 **[Class Cards** **] - Rank: A - Durability: Unknown - Def: Unknown**

 **Description:** **Also called Servant Cards are artefacts created for the Ainsworth Holy Grail War, a system of summoning Heroic Spirits similar to Servants. Differing from allowing a Heroic Spirit to manifest, the cards encapsulate the Heroic Spirits, used by the participants of the Holy Grail War to fight amongst each other.**

…Looks like I put my hopes a bit too high on a **Skill** that I just obtained. There's nothing that tells me about the abilities that I would gain if I **[Install** **]** the **[Saber Class Card** **]**. Hell, it didn't even identify the card in front of me as **[Saber Class Card** **]**. Now I have to figure things out on my own since the **[** **Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya]** Manga didn't give that much info about the **[Class Cards** **]**.

Getting up from the chair, I walked out of my room and headed to the backyard to create an important **Skill** that would help me level up. I gather mana around my hand and try to follow how the manga did it, where I could see my right hand started to have a blue outline covering it.

 ***Ding!***

 **You have entered an Instant Dungeon: Zombie.**

 ***Ding!***

 **You have gained a new Skill through special action!**

 **[ID CREATE] - Active - LvL: 1/100 - EXP: 50% - MP cost: 100**

 **Description: A skill to create an instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself.**

 **Current dungeon available: Zombies**

Looks like it worked, but I kinda thought that I would gain **[Territory Creation]** as well if I obtained **[ID CREATE]**. Not that it matters since I'm not someone with a mindset of a Magus that would use something boring like a **Workshop**.

I felt a few beings started to pop up out of nowhere and started to gather the area. I tensed up my left while slowly walking towards a small group of zombies, ready to draw the revolver and shoot them in the first sign of danger-

-!?

 ***BANG!***

I drew my weapon and shot the wise guy that tried to sneak up on me, which made me look at it to see the **Hunter** from **[Left4Dead]** … I didn't expect the zombies from that game to appear in this dungeon, but it just made things a bit more interesting than ever.

 ***BANG!*** ***BANG!*** ***BANG!*** ***BANG!*** ***BANG!***

I shot 5 more zombies that ran towards me, parts of their heads blown off by headshots. When the revolver was out of bullets, I released the empty shells before closing the cylinder instinctively while I felt a slight drain of my **MP** … So the mana cost is reloading the revolver with new bullets? That explains the lack of a bullet pouch on Billy's belt.

I did a big backflip to escape the rather large crowd of zombies that were gathering near me, taking a look-

-!?

I twisted my body to avoid something long that was about to grab me, while I turned my head to look at the attack to see a **Smoker** … "You should just keep your weed to yourself!" I shouted while aiming my revolver towards my attacker with a smirk on my face.

 ***BANG!***

I landed back on the ground, squatting a bit to lessen the stress on my legs. Looking back at the horde of zombies that gathered, I tilted my hat to make a shadow that covers my eyes, smirking at the horde with excitement. This is going to be a good and fun work out!

\- 3 hours later -

I let out a sigh while falling down on a couch in my living room, being physical and mentally exhausted from the fight. I choose to call it a day when I ran of MP, which also forced me out of **Install** mode, and I escaped using the same way that Han Jee-Han does in the manga. **[ID Escape]**.

I might as well look at my stats while I'm resting to see if there are any changes "Stats."

 **Character Name:** Raiga Kōjiro

 **Alignment:** None

 **LvL:** 3 **EXP:** 68%

 **Profession:** The Gamer and Student of Kuoh Academy

 **Title:** None

 **Fame:** None

 **HP:** 140/140 **Regen:** 1 per hour

 **MP:** 160/160 **Regen:** 1.2 per minute

 **STR:** E

 **END:** E

 **AGI:** E

 **MAG:** E

 **LUCK:** E

So despite levelling twice and the changes of my **HP** , **MP** and the **Regens** , the ranks of my stats haven't changed. I can only guess that none of them is worth giving it the rank of D or even D- (If such a rank even exists in the Nasuverse)… It's going to take a lot of training for any of my stats to rank up from E, but I'm not going to give up something this interesting! I better make something to eat before entering another dungeon to grind, because I can't keep going on an empty stomach.


	2. High School (Again)

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own High school DxD or Nasuverse**

 **Inspired by** **M.A.H.Q.R.M.G.I by** **KSLCross and** **Gaming DxD by** **EyesOfChaos**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

\- 2 days later -

I'm currently walking through a hall inside Kuoh Academy in the school uniform, evading other students that I would bump into along the way while admiring the interior of the building. I have to say, Kuoh sure beats my old school from my previous life many times over. It's bigger, cleaner and it looks like it was just recently been built. From what I read about it, it was originally an all-girls school before turning co-ed...

I feel that some **Devil** business happened for the school to change because there's no way for an all-girl school to suddenly change to co-ed unless there's a good for them to do so.

I shook my head and decided to just head to my classroom for my first subject. Thankfully, I found my schedule sheet in my desk that I somehow didn't saw until yesterday… Well, I thought that it was just a simple piece of paper at the time and decided to ignore it until last night.

After arriving in my class, I took the table where nobody is sitting now. The teacher came after a few seconds and she began the lesson, which is English. I found the subject boring and let my mind wander on what happened on during the last two days:

I went with my promise of grinding after eating brunch but using the **[Lancer Class** **Card]** this time, which houses the spirit of the greatest and strongest hero of Troy: Hector of the Gleaming Helmet. Unlike Billy who had no mana consumption in order to maintain the **Install** mode, Hector has but not too much that I would avoid using him.

I actually feel very powerful at that time that I easily wiped out 100 zombies, killing the newly spawned ones as well, in less than 10 minutes and I only left when I ran out of **MP** to maintain the form. I can only theorise on the no mana consumption with Billy because he has a rank of E in **MAG** , having no need to waste **MP** to keep his form with the exception of reloading the revolver. Hector has a **MAG** rank of B, so there's no other way for me to use his weapon or form without getting drained of my **MP**.

I once again trained in the afternoon, using the **[Caster Class** **Card]** this time to see who the Heroic Spirit is sealed in it and to find out if I have to waste **MP** to maintain it or when I'm using spells in that form… Other than finding out that the use of **MP** is for the spells only and that the hero inside is Counter Guardian Emiya (which shocked me since his skills as a magus are subpar), I've discovered an unexpected thing while I'm in **Install** mode: The **[Class** **Cards]** actually take some of my EXP for them to level up. It happened after levelling up to 8, the **[Caster Class** **Card]** levelled up to LvL 2.

I was actually wondering why I had such a hard time levelling up while in **Install** mode, but the reason why they take some of my **EXP** kinda made sense as well. **Servants** in FGO are usually in card form outside of battle and they level up by burning **EXP** cards or other **Servant** cards, but since someone with the power of the **[Gamer]** is using them, they take some of the **EXP** that the user gains for them to level up. I can only guess that each card needs a different amount of **EXP** to level up, considering that both the **[Archer Class** **Card]** and the **[Lancer Class** **Card]** didn't level up alongside me.

Other than not getting any useful loot from the killing zombies (Things like moulded bones or rotten flesh), they make good practice for spells that I'll try to memorise for future use outside of the **[Caster Class** **Card]**.

Yesterday, I decided to take a long walk around Kuoh in order to familiarise myself with the area, but I brought the **[Assassin Class** **Card]** with me in case someone was following me and I needed to get away from them. It was a good thing that I did bring me that card because I felt someone started to follow me the moment when I left the mall. In order to get the stalker off my tail, I went to the public bathroom to **Install** the **[Assassin Class** **Card]** , discovering that 1 of the nineteen Hassan-i-Sabbah (I don't recognise which Hassan is it) is inside the card, and escaped my stalker but not before taking a look at her…

A very cute girl with white hair and cat-like eyes. I recognised her as Tōjō Koneko, Rias Gremory's first and current **[Rook]**. I know the moment that when a servant of the redhead is tailing me, marks that she has her eyes on me and no doubt wants me to serve her as whatever **[Evil Piece]** she wants to use… Like I'll let that happen because I like my current freedom and I don't feel like following the typical cliché trope found in DxD fanfics. After that, I went home and just prepared my stuff for school or did some regular exercises, no serious training since I grinded a lot the day before.

Having nothing else to think off, I decided to look around and quietly use **[Observe]** on each of them to see… And only 1 of them really gained my attention. A busty and beautiful girl with long blond hair, grey eyes and a mole underneath her left eye. Like all female students, she wore the girl's student uniform. Her appearance didn't get my attention, but her info:

 **Character Name:** Yumi Kiba

 **Alignment:** Peerage of Rias Gremory

 **LvL:** 20

 **Profession:** Student of Kuoh Academia, Devil, Member of the ORC and Knight of Rias Gremory.

 **Title:** Princess of Kuoh

 **Fame:** 5th most popular girl in Kuoh

 **HP:** 170/170 **Regen:** 1 per hour

 **MP:** 200/200 **Regen:** 2.4 per minute

Kiba as a girl… Well, considering the lines he says that kinda sounds gay and loads of yaoi fanfics involving him and Issei (Gasper being added as a third wheel), I'm not really surprised if the **[Knight]** become a girl… But I didn't expect for Kiba to be a girl here. What's next, Issei Hyōdō is gay?

…On second thought, maybe I shouldn't tempt fate, because that supernatural force might do it for no real reason other than to troll the tempter.

* * *

I sat under the shades of a tree within the school grounds, eating a simple sandwich that I'd made myself in my own lonesome. I don't feel like eating at the classroom because a certain someone is there, who serves under another certain one that has her eyes on me… Plus, I'm still trying to figure out why an important person in this universe was missing: Issei Hyōdō, the perverted and original protagonist of DxD.

I tried to find him in the spots where he and his perverted buddies are usually are in the school: near a wall at the Kendo Club, their classroom, or the spot near the old school building, and I even asked a few people if they knew such a person, yet I couldn't find him or get a proper answer at all… I just hope that I'm not replacing him as Gremory's **[Pawn]** because I like the freedom that I currently have. Plus, I don't want to deal with some of the bullshit that the redhead is hiding before they reveal themselves-

-Hmm?

I blinked when I felt like someone was watching me, which is odd since I don't feel anyone nearby… Who could be my stalker now? " **[Reinforcement]**." I muttered the spell quietly, enhancing my eyesight while I started to look around to find out who the stalker is right now without making it a bit too obvious.

My eyes landed on a pretty girl with crimson red hair that's sticking out like a sore thumb. She was looking out from a window of the old school building, gazing towards my direction… The most popular girl in Kuoh, 1 of the 2 Great Ladies, the younger sibling of Lucifer and the person that most guys in this school fapped off the most, Rias Gremory.

As if sensing that I'm looking at her despite the distance between us, she gave a small smile before waving towards me.

…I continue eating my sandwich, choosing to dismiss Gremory's friendly gesture towards me. I'm ignoring her because I can't trust her, considering that she has her eyes on me and 1 of her peerage members is stalking me by her command.

Hmm… I wonder which should I use for some more grinding today? I haven't tried the **[Berserker Class** **Card]** , the **[Rider Class** **Card]** , the **[Saber Class** **Card]** or the **[Shielder Class** **Card]**. I'm ignoring the first card because I'm not sure if the **[Gamer's Mind]** would protect me from the influence of **[Mad Enhancement]** that all Berserkers have as a **Class Skill**.

If it was just 2 cards then I would just flip a coin to decide it but I have the **[Shielder Class Card]** as well, who I am very curious on who's the Heroic Spirit inside since Galahad of the Round Table was the only **Shielder Class Servant** that's known.

 ***Ring~*** ***Ring~***

…Looks like I have to stay through another few hours of boredom. Just my luck.

* * *

Finally! I thought that I would die from boredom!

I walked back home with a smile on my face, happy that school time is over. Seriously, why do I have to be thrown into a world with the supernatural literally living among us and I had to deal with high school again? Since there wasn't anything eventful in the afternoon classes, I had to think about my plans on grinding while acting like I'm paying attention to the lesson.

While I continued my way back home, I felt a presence a few meets away from where I am now and I'm sure that it's not Tōjō because she's tailing me again behind me… It's probably 1 of the **Fallen Angels** that are stationed here to eliminate Hyōdō (who isn't here) and take away Asia's **[Sacred Gear]** for themselves.

The more I move forward, the origin of that presence becomes more visible within my eyes… A rather attractive girl with long, raven hair and violet eyes, fair skin and a heart-shaped face. She was wearing a school uniform with a crest that held the letter P sown over her right breast, which by the way was a rather impressive bust and a short green skirt. I know that I've seen her before, but I can't remember who the girl is…

" **[Observe]**." I said quietly while slowing down my walk, in order to have time to read and think of a plan afterwards.

 **Character Name:** Raynare, Yūma Amano (Alias)

 **Alignment:** Fallen Angel, The Grigori, and Raynare's group

 **LvL:** 23

 **Profession:** Fallen Angel

 **Title:** None

 **Fame:** None

 **HP:** 180/180 **Regen:** 1 per hour

 **MP:** 190/190 **Regen:** 0.5 per minute

…Are you serious? Am I really replacing Hyōdō as both the wielder of the **[Boosted Gear]** AND Gremory's **[Pawn]**? Why can't that pervert be here right now to be the **[Sekiryūtei]**? While I would love to have a dragon as an ally and mentor, I refuse to be bow down before a girl that I hardly respect.

I have the option to reject her or just accept her date invitation for shit and giggles… Plus, I have time to train before that day arrives to show her I'm not some simple human. I'll go with the second option because it sounds a bit more fun and interesting.

"Um, excuse me?" Raynare said to me when I was near her, and I acted that I turned to her because she called me out.

When she was sure that she has my attention, Raynare blushed deeply and her expression becoming shy… An act, obvious because I know why she's here and I can see through it more thanks to the **[Discernment of the Poor** **]** "Y-You're Raiga Kōjiro from Kuoh Academy, right?"

"Yes. And who are you supposed to be?" I asked a bit rudely, having no reason to be friendly towards her.

"Um, I-I'm Yūma Amano." Raynare introduced herself, lying about her real name right in front of me. If you think that you can fool me then think again, sweet cheeks "I, uh, I was wondering… Are you seeing anyone right now?"

If I was only lucky enough to have a girlfriend in my own world… Too bad that the girls that I've gained my affection are fictional, because I would love having 1 of them as a girlfriend, especially for a certain haughty empress "No, why?"

Her expression brightened in delight because she believed that her trap worked "O-Oh! Wonderful!"

"How so?"

The girl seemed to realize how it sounded before she shook her head "N-No I mean… I mean in that case… Wou-Would you like to go out with me?"

I acted like I'm thinking about, which what I'm actually doing but for a different thing. I'm actually thinking of the possibility of awakening Ddraiq (if I have him) before the date? I'll put that in my to-do list.

"…Sure." I said with a small smile on my face "I'll go out with you."

"Really?" Raynare's face lit up with a beautiful smile… But what I can see is nothing more but a grin of sadistic trump underneath it "That's great! I'm so glad. So then, would you like to meet up at the mall on Sunday?"

"Sure, sounds good to me."

"It's a date then!" The **Fallen Angel** then turned and started skipping away. She got halfway across the bridge before she turned back and called out to me "I'm really glad you said 'yes'!"

I watch the woman in disguise leave an amused smile on my face, amused because she didn't realise that she was played with by her target. After I was sure that Raynare was gone, I continue my way back home.

* * *

U pon arriving at my house, I quickly changed clothes that are more fit a long workout and went to my backyard because I don't want zombies crawling around my house. I have a simple kitchen knife and the in my hands, getting the idea to use **Include** instead of **Install** for more **EXP**.

" **[Instant Dungeon]**!" I called out and the next thing that I know, 15 zombies appeared in my backyard from out of nowhere.

 ***ding!***

 **You have entered an Instant Dungeon: Zombie.**

I hope that the knife works as a replacement for the wands… **"INCLUDE SABER!"** I shouted… And nothing happened. Damn it, looks like I've wasted my time with this little experiment. If a simple knife won't work then I just have to find a magical weapon, even a low class one, that would allow me to use **Include**.

 **"INSTALL SABER!"**

The card glowed brightly after the announcement, while I feeling the familiar rush of power flow through me but far more powerful than the **[Lancer Class Card]**. After the log died out, I looked at the black sword in my hands before my eyes wides as I recognised it…

 **[Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake]**

"I can't believe that the **[Saber Class Card]** actual holds the spirit of Lancelot du Lac, 1 of the strongest of Artoria's Knights…" I commented in disbelief before noticing the drain of my MP, much more then Hektor's, and so I quickly went into action and started killing zombies… While I know that the **[Class Cards]** will take **EXP** to level up themselves, it's better than nothing.

\- a few minutes later -

"And that's 109 zombies slain…" I reminded myself of how many enemies that I've eliminated so far with the **[Saber Class Card]**. I have to say that I'm not as fast while in the **[Lancer Class Card]** , I feel far more powerful… Which make me more curious about the **[Berserker Class Card]** , since the **[Berserker Class Card]** can possibly be stronger than the **[Saber Class Card]** thanks to the power-up from **[Mad Enhancement]** "Well, I better grind some more to level-"

-?

I looked around in curiosity when the lifeless corpses of the zombies started to move and gather in various areas, which were all releasing an eerie blue light. Slowly but surely…Things began to raise up from the light until said light and the corpses were gone, leaving only what I can best describe as monsters that were made from blenders that used various types of animals, like elephants and dragons, as 'ingredients' to create those things.

" **[Observe]**." I said while looking at the things with interest, admiring their body horror because they will fit in any kind of horror movie as sub-boss or a pet for the antagonist.

 **[Observe]**

 **Name:** Zombie Chimera

 **LvL:** 29

 **HP:** 1690/1690

 **MP:** 90

 **Type:** Undead

Well, looks like I've found a bunch of interesting opponents here… I hope that they can last long against me in **Install** mode. I charged toward the nearest Zombie Chimera, dodging the massive centipede that was sticking out of its body that tried to bite my head off before chopping the centipede's head in half. I saw that dragon head located in its crotch spat out a slime like substance, and I jumped back just in time to dodge it.

I saw that the substance started to burn the grass the moment it touched it… I have to kill it fast, way before it has time to shot out more of that acid from the dragon head. Getting an idea, I used **[Mana Burst]** to fire a small wave of mana in the same manner of the corrupted Artoria used in **[** **Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya]**. It cut through the Zombie Chimera before I fired another wave to eradicate its corpse.

 ***Ding!***

 **Congratulations! You have levelled up to LvL 15!**

 ***** **Ding** **!***

 **Congratulations! The** **[Saber Class Card** **]** **has levelled up to LvL 4!**

 ***Ding!***

 **You have gained a new Skill through a special action!**

 **[Mana Burst] - Rank: E - Active -** **EXP: 5% - MP cost: Variable**

 **Description: A Skill that increases the performance of one's weapons and body by infusing it with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy. Power output** **and control improve as skill rank up.**

I nodded with a small smile on my face, glad that I've gained thanks to a little experiment. I saw that the other Zombie Chimeras were moving closer towards me… I wonder if it's possible for me to use **[Arondight]** like **[Excalibur]** since they're sister swords from the Lady of the Lake.

Here goes nothing… I held **[Arondight]** in a similar stance to Arthur Prototype when he's about to release 6 of the 13 seals in ProtoExcalibur, letting my mana flow into the black sword in my hands like when I'm using **[Mana Burst]** but keeping it inside instead until I feel like the right time to unleash it.

When I feel like something told me to release the stored up mana, I knew that it was the right time to unleash it **"ARONDIGHT!"** I shouted out of instinct, doing an Excaliblast without **[Excalibur]** expect that the beam looked like the light of the moon being reflected from a lake.

I don't know how long the beam lasted, but I have been forced out of **Install** mode the second the light faded away. I fell into a knee, panting as I feel nearly drained of my mana. I need to get out of-

 ***** **Ding** **!***

 **Congratulations! You have levelled up to LvL 18!**

 ***** **Ding** **!***

 **Congratulations! The** **[Saber Class Card** **]** **has levelled up to LvL 10!**

I closed the windows the second after I read them before holding out my hand into the air " **[ID ESCAPE]**!" I shouted while the damage on my backyard was restored, with no presence of zombies anywhere. I slowly got up and tiredly went back to my house for some sleep. I still have 5 more days of training before Sunday arrives, and I'll be truly ready when that day comes.

\- 5 days later -

 **Character Name:** Raiga Kōjiro

 **Alignment:** None

 **LvL:** 21 **EXP:** 35%

 **Profession:** The Gamer and Student of Kuoh Academia,

 **Title:** Zombie Slayer

 **Fame:** None

 **HP:** 210/210 Regen: 1 per hour

 **MP:** 224/224 Regen: 1.2 per minute

 **STR:** D-

 **END:** D-

 **AGI:** D-

 **MAG:** D-

 **LUCK:** E+

 **NP:**

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** 3167

 **Skills List:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's Body] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Observe] - Active - LvL: 4/100 - EXP: 58% - MP cost: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe objects and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user possesses, more information will be displayed.**

 **[ID CREATE] - Active - LvL: 6/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 100**

 **Description: A skill to create an instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself.**

 **Current dungeon available: Zombies**

 **[ID ESCAPE] - Active - LvL: 6/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 50**

 **Description: A skill to escape an instant dungeon, but when a boss-type enemy appears you cannot escape until the boss is destroyed.**

 **[Mana Usage] - Passive -** **LvL: 9/100** **\- EXP: 28%**

 **Description: The ability to freely use mana, control increases skill level by 10%. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level** **.**

 **[Reinforcement] - Active -** **LvL: 5** **/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 5**

 **Description: A magecraft that allows the strengthening of the composition of the materials that makes up an object to its fullest.**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 10.2% for an hour**

 **Class Skills:**

 **[Independent Action]** **\- Rank: A+ -** **Passive -**

 **Description: The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master; the ability that allows for action even in the absence of the Master** **. With a Rank of _A+_ that exceeds even _A_ , the support of a Master is unnece** **ssary even while unleashing a large amount of Magical Energy.**

 **[Riding]** **\- Rank: C -** **Passive -**

 **Description: A** **Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles.** **With a Rank of _C_** **, most vehicles and animals can be handled with above-average skill. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as _Monstrous Beasts_.**

 **Personal Skill:**

 **[Discernment of the Poor** **]** **\- Rank: C -** **Passive -**

 **Description: The ability to** **see through the opponent's character and attribute. With a Rank of _C_ , the user can't be tricked by lies of his/her enemy.**

 **[Mana Burst] - Rank: D - Active - EXP: 49% - MP cost: V** **ariable**

 **Description: A Skill that increases the performance of one's weapons and body by infusing it with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy.** **Power output** **and control improve as skill rank up.**

 **[Eye of the Mind]** **\- Rank: D-** **\- Passive - EXP: 19%**

 **Description: A heightened capability for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation. Effects improve as skill rank up and through battle experience.**

I looked at my stats with a satisfied smile on my face, while pretending to read a book in my hand. After grinding every evening, nearly getting myself killed in some of those situations, gaining new skills and training with them left we with a sense of satisfaction at my small achievements.

I was taking a long walk towards the mall since today is the day of my 'date' with 'Yūma Amano'. I know that I'm 2 hours late, but I didn't care because I'm actually doing this to piss her off.

In canon, Hyōdō had come earlier because he really had a high hope for this date. After all, his first official date was with Raynare. He did not know that the Fallen Angel was playing around and she planned to kill him, which kick-started his life as a servant of Rias Gremory.

But I, on the other hand, knew who Raynare was and what she actually planned for the day and I did not have high regard about this date. I've prepared myself for a fight near the end of the day, plus I wanted to sleep much longer because I was training until midnight.

Using **[Reinforcement]** to strength my eyesight, I could see Raynare, in her Yūma Amano disguise, waiting in front of the clock monument from where I stood. Just like in the anime, She was wearing a pink blouse that showed her generous breasts, black miniskirts and a pair of high-heels, the clothes that she wore for the date with Issei. I've caught some stray leers at her direction but I expected this from the ravenette. **Fallen Angels** are similar to **Succubi** , having the natural talents to seduce human men easily with their beauty.

"Here, take a leaflet " A feminine voice spoke up from my left, and just when I turned to look at the source, I felt someone put something in my left hand. The person happened to be a woman with brown hair that oddly enough resembled a pair of bat wings, brown eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red dress that covered her large bust and a pair of bat wings on her back, a short white skirt, calf-high boots, a black choker and a set of golden bracelets on her wrists. She gave me a smile, then turned around and walked away without a word.

…She wasn't human, I can tell because her presence felt dark. I remember her as the person that gave the leaflet to Issei when he was waiting for Raynare, and that would mean one thing: She is Gremory's bat familiar.

Looking down at the leaflet she gave me, I saw a magic circle engraved on it with the words "Your dream will be granted!" written around the circle. I have to say, they sure know how to make a nice looking fort for a simple summoning circle… Makes me wonder how would Gremory react when she finds out that her plan didn't go as she wanted it to be.

Well, I should probably meet up with my date now. Throwing the piece of paper away to let the wind do its thing and pocketing my pocketbook, I made my way to Raynare, who gave me an annoyed glare when she saw me "Raiga-kun! Where in the world have you been? I was waiting for you for more than 30 minutes!" She scolded me when I was near her "Do you know it is rude to let a lady waiting?"

I really wanted to point out that she's anything but a lady, but I bit back my tongue and just gave a fake sheepish expression "Sorry, I'm not a morning person during the weekends so I woke up an hour ago." I lied before holding my hand towards with a small smile "Now, shall we go?"

* * *

It had been a rather boring day for me because most of what we did for the majority of the day was just walking around different stores and shops that lined the walkways of the mall.

Raynare had a smile for most of the day, a façade that she wore just make it seem that she's having fun… Well, except for certain points and I understood why she lost them: Koneko Tōjō was nearby, stalking us. Despite ordering her familiar to give me a leaflet, she's not taking any chances for her plan to fail.

Anyways, we eventually arrived at the park where the murder of Hyōdō and any other guy in his place should happen. We were walking side by side, and I'm readying myself for the fight.

"Despite you made me wait, I really had a great time today, Raiga-kun." Raynare lied with a smile on her face… How many times have I found her lying to me today? The 20th time I think.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it myself." I lied as we neared the fountain.

Raynare ran to the fountain before she turned back towards me, giving a fake smile… I'm already tired of seeing those fake smiles "Can I ask you to do something, in honour of our date and to commemorate this special moment?"

"Sure," I said, barely holding back the sound of boredom in my voice as I'm already sick and tired of continuing this charade of ours.

Raynare slowly walked towards me before she came to a stop right in front of me with her head down. She let out a chuckle and looked up at me, but her eyes had a very sinister look to them… So she finally got rid of her mask, now we're talking business.

"Would you die for me?"

"…No." I said with a neutral expression on my face, being honest towards to the Fallen Angle in front of me "I have no intention in dying for someone that I don't care for, and you're not someone that I care about."

I saw giant, feathery black wings sprouted from her back… Before I blinked when her clothes weren't destroyed and get replaced by that S&M outfit that she has in the anime.

My date flapped her wings while the sun began to set behind her, the black feathers from her wings floated in the air before dropping down to my feet "You know, Raiga-kun, I really had fun today. You were nice to me and all, but unfortunately, we're going to have to end this little charade here. So, what do you say we-"

I didn't give her the chance to finish her sentence as I struck her with a striking her face with a sucker fist, using **[Mana Burst]** as well to deal more damage and to send her away, destroying the fountain thanks to her body. I waited for my opponent to get up from the rubble for a few seconds…

…

…

…I walked towards my opponent cautiously, wondering if she really lost consciousness or just acting to lower my guard. When I saw Raynare laying on the rubble, I carefully approach her to check if she's unconscious or not, and I was a bit surprised when I found out that she's out. Wait, that's it? A powered-up sucker punch was enough to knock her out? I know that she's a grunt, but I can't believe that she actually lost to a simple surprise attack.

Looking around to make sure that nobody was around, I picked Raynare up and placed her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes before leaving the place. I have much to discuss with her while thinking of countermeasures to ensure that she wouldn't attack me.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Darkjaden: LOL! But in all seriousness, Raiga is going to play smart because he knows the track of Lancers with that kind of LUCK.**

 **Kuroi Tetsu: I hope that the explanation above was a good enough reason for the slow level up.**

 **The Indominator: I might have Raiga fight against some Monsters from the game or make a Monster his familiar.**

 **akasuna123: He might do it, but not for an OP character like the beings that you've listed. It would make the story boring because the outcome of a fight would be determined before it started.**

 **KRKing: As he is right now, he won't be able to properly summon a Heroic Spirit and even if he could, the Servant's parameters would be bad considering that Raiga is just an amateur magus like Shirō Emiya when he summoned Artoria.**

 **Nercogod & A Lost Nuffians: I'll try.**

 **AmethystPone,** **Glass Writer & ****Lq840i: I see, thanks for the advice.**

 **gundam 09, Guest(sonic), Reishine, snake1998926 & ****ryvenrazgriz: Thanks!**


	3. Meeting the Devils

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own High school DxD or Nasuverse**

 **Inspired by** **M.A.H.Q.R.M.G.I by** **KSLCross and** **Gaming DxD by** **EyesOfChaos**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now… What to do with her?" I asked myself in my living room while I look at the unconscious **Fallen Angel** in front of me, who surprisingly didn't receive any serious injuries. It wasn't hard to bring her back home since my house isn't too far from the park where she tried to kill me.

What should I ask of her? I know that the reason why she targeted me because they believe that I possess a **[Sacred Gear]**. There's no other reason why she would attempt to take my life and why Gremory has her eyes on me… The problem is that there's the possibility that I don't have a **[Sacred Gear]**.

When I was preparing for the date, I was also trying ways to unleash the possible **[Sacred Gear]** inside of me, with no success at all. I've tried the way of imaging the stance of the strongest character I know that makes them look like he/she is at his/her most powerful form (Dante in his Majin Mode from DMC2) and it failed. I even tried to meditate just to come in contact with the possible entity inside, but I just wasted my time.

Next is, what to do with Raynare after the interrogation? I have no further use for her, but letting her go free would be stupid since she will definitely come back to my home just to get revenge on me with her ragtag of a group. Killing her would be boring because that's been done a dozen times by now, plus she actually dies in canon. Keeping her a servant… Well, I can't form a contract with her to keep her here as I have no clue how to do that, but forcing her into servitude would make me no different from the typical **Devils** in the Underworld.

…This is a lot harder then I expected to be.

"Mhm…" I heard a moan from the **Fallen Angel** in my couch, bringing my attention towards the ravenette. I saw her eyelids twitch before they slowly open up. I watch her look around the living room for a bit until she spots me… I expected recognition before anger and hate erupt within her eye, but all I saw was confusion and uneasiness "W-Who are you… And where am I?"

I blinked when I heard the typical words of a person with amnesia… Don't tell me that she lost her memories because I punched her too hard in the head? If that was the case then bringing her here would have been pointless since she doesn't remember anything involving me.

"You're in my house." I answered while taking a sit on the couch facing towards her "Before I reveal who I am to you, do you remember what your name is and what you are?"

"…My name is Raynare, and I'm a **Fallen Angel**." She said truthfully, which surprised me since I didn't expect her to actually be honest with a random human that she probably doesn't remember "I, along with other 3 Fallen Angels, were supposed to be obverse a human named Raiga Kōjiro that suspected to have a powerful **[Sacred Gear]** by Azazel-sama."

I raised an eyebrow the way she sighed and blushed when saying Azazel's name. The way she's acting is similar to how a fangirl would act when thinking about her idol and crush… I see that she's in love with her boss.

…I did say that I would introduce myself after she answered my questions, so I supposed that I should honour that promise "Well… I'm the human that you're supposed to be watching over. I'm Raiga Kōjiro."

The **Fallen Angel** blinked, trying to process my words before her eyes widen as it finally registered into her head **"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!"** She screamed in surprise, getting off the couch and point at me before letting out a groan and then clutched her head in pain "W-Why does my head hurt so much?"

"I found you unconscious when I was passing by the park, so I brought you to my house since it's close by." I wasn't exactly lying about bringing her here, just leaving out the part that I was the person who put her down because she planned to kill me, and I don't want her to suddenly remember her previous objective "So, what do you intend to do now that I'm aware of your motives? If you plan on continuing to watch me, it would be easier if you live in my house." I suggested, bribing her into staying here instead of having to face her again next time. I got lucky when she was showing off her wings, and I'm not confident that I'm strong enough to fight against 4 **Fallen Angels** and the **Stray Exorcists** that they have in command.

I can't let her go free since the possibility of her memories returning is high if she meets up with the other members of her ragtag group by reminding her of the mission. It might be possible to bring her to my side if I can get to know her better and gain her trust… But I wouldn't be a dickhead like Light Yagami, because I'll actually try to be friends with Raynare if possible.

"Live here? Raynare asked with a look of confusion on her face, tilting her head to the side to make it more obvious.

"Yeah. You don't have to stalk me just to do your job, plus you can get a better understanding of who I am and if I'm a threat to your kind." I said, pointing out the advantages of living in the same home as your target rather than just stalking them like a criminal.

"…" She didn't say anything, looking down thoughtfully to think about the pros and cons of my suggestion. I know that I'm taking a risk, so I have to think of a backup plan if she has any intention to kill me again "…Fine, I accept your offer."

I blinked, not expecting her to agree with my proposal… This is too easy, I don't like it. While I can tell that she's not lying, she's leaving something out "Well, looks like I have to arrange a room for you to sleep in."

"Why do that when I can just sleep with you in your room?"

"You can't because I like to keep my own privacy to myself and keep my stuff from getting mixed up from another person's belongings." I explained, crossing my arms "I'm a bit territorial for my places."

"Why? Am I too much for you?" Raynare teased with a sultry smile, bending over to give me a slight view of her cleavage… If I didn't have the **[Gamer's Mind]** , then I'll probably be blushing like a certain strawberry but mostly because I'm not used to the flirting of a very attractive woman like her and not being a prude.

"No comment." I replied with deadpanned eyes "Also, I'm going to enrol you at Kuoh Academy."

"Wait, why do I have to come along with you at your school?" She questioned, confusion in her voice as she didn't understand why I'm doing to do just that.

"Well, you can't obverse me if you're here and I'm at Kuoh Academy, where Devils lurking around with the possibility of them wanting to turn me into their own kind." I pointed out a possible outcome if I'm not too careful with my actions around them. While I'm not sure if I'm too strong that Gremory or 'Shitori-san' can't turn me into a **Devil** , I'm not going to take that chance "So you won't be doing your job properly if I'm not within your sight to watch me."

"You have a point, but how will the **Devils** accept me as a student if they know that I'm a **Fallen Angel**?" Raynare pointed out another problem in her eyes "You should know that our races are enemies since ancient times."

"I have something in mind." I said with a mysterious smirk, before getting up and walked towards the stairs "Anyways, make yourself at home. You can use the T.V. if you want to watch something."

After that was said and done, I walked up the stair and went into my room before pulling out a piece of paper from my pocket. It's a summoning leaflet but it's not connected to Gremory's because the magic circle is coloured blue with the words "Make your wish comes true." below the circle.

I believe that I can summon 'Shitori-san' from this thing since its supposed to summon the **Devil** you desire if you know that person. I would like to converse with the boss rather than the grunts and let them bring the message to their boss.

"Appear before me, Sona Sitri," I called out to the leaflet, before a much larger version of the magic circle on it to appear on the floor and started to glow.

When the light died out and the circle disappeared, now standing in front of me is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, and I can tell that she wears it with great pride. A lot of girls take pride in their appearance, but it's rare to find someone has great pride in themselves while wearing a school uniform.

"I am Sona Sitri, the **Devil** that you called for…" She started before trailing off when she recognised who I am "Raiga Kōjiro-san?"

"In the flesh, 'Sōna Shitori-san'." I said with a small smile on my face "I have a wish that I want to fulfil, but it's mostly for someone else… And it involves a **Fallen Angel**." I saw her eyes narrowed when I mentioned 1 of her enemy races "I'm not going to ask you to fight a **Fallen Angel** , but to enrol her as a student in Kuoh Academy."

"So you know of the 3 Factions…" She muttered to herself before she looked at me with a stern expression "If you're aware of the 'relationship' between us, then you should understand how ridiculous your wish sounds in my ears. I can't let her be a danger to my fellow **Devils** in the school."

I knew that she might say, so I already have something in mind to make her fulfil my wish "Then how about she and I become members of the Student Council? You can monitor us without the need of having 1 of your servants stalking us from afar. I can also pay you if you want."

"…" She closed her eyes, thinking about what I've said before letting out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest "Fine, but I also want-"

"You can't turn me into a **Devil**." I didn't let Sitri-san finish her request, having a rough guess on what she also wants from me.

"…Why?" She asked with a frown, not pleased that I've interrupted her. I can also sense the slight surprise in her voice, and it's understandable since I kinda predicted what she wanted from me.

"Sorry, but I don't want the current freedom that I have to be take away if I've become 1 of your servants." I replied stoically, crossing my arms without looking away from her eyes "I'm sure that Raynare would prefer to stay as a **Fallen Angel** as well."

"It's not like I'm going to turn you into my slave, Kōjiro-san." She retorted, glaring at me like I just insulted her… And I kinda did since I indirectly implied that she would enslave me once I've been turned into a **Devil** underneath her servitude. She went silent for a few seconds before letting out another sigh "…If turning you into 1 of my servants isn't an option, then I'll ask you to do a favour for me in the future."

"I'm fine with that," I said, just hoping that her request in the future isn't ridiculous… Well, it'll probably be fine since she's not Gremory.

"I have much to discuss with you and the **Fallen Angel** called Raynare tomorrow at the Student Council room, Kōjiro-san," Sitri-san said before vanishing via a magic circle, giving me an idea on how to learn it since that spell would make travelling easier.

Looking at the leaflet in my hand, I threw it towards my desk before getting out of my room. I might as well fix Raynare's bedroom now since I have free time.

\- the next day -

I was walking towards Kuoh Academy with Raynare (or Yūma Amano as she chose to call herself) beside me. I told her of what happened yesterday, and while she wasn't pleased that she wasn't able to humiliate Sitri-san, she nodded in agreement with going to school.

She's currently dressed in the same clothes that she wore when we had that 'date' yesterday, not wearing the girls' uniform yet because I don't have them for her, and why would I need to have a dress when there's no girl living in my house before yesterday? I'm not into cross-dressing like some guy are and I'm not beautiful enough to it pull off anyways.

"I'm still surprised that you were able to convince the Sitri heiress to let me in your school." Raynare said mostly to herself but I saw her look at me with curious eyes " **Devils** are stubborn and prideful creatures, so how exactly did you accomplish that?"

"I just talked with her, that's all."

We continued the journey in silence, and caused a lot of students to whisper to each other when they saw me standing next to Raynare and accompanying the mixture of angry, confused, or jealous stares… And then the whispering has begun.

"Hey, who is that girl beside Kōjiro?"

"I don't know man, but she's smokin' hot!"

"You think that she Kōjiro-san's girlfriend?"

"*Sigh* I knew that I should have tried my chances with him last year…"

I just ignored the comments towards Raynare and I, having no need to react to such useless things. Looking at Raynare, I saw that she's ignoring the whispers towards her as well, but I feel that she's getting pissed at the comments that are directed at her assets… I'm pretty sure that she thinks that all male students are perverted monkeys, which far from the truth with the rare exceptions.

"C'mon." I said before walking faster towards the school "We can get some peace and quiet once we meet up with Shitori-san as soon as possible."

"R-Right."

When we arrived at the gate, I saw a short girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. She wears the standard girl's uniform with a pair of green clips in her hair and striped green stockings that goes pasts her knees, creating a _Zettai Ryōiki_.

" **[** **Observe** **]**." I said very quietly to myself so that Raynare wouldn't hear me.

 **Character Name:** Ruruko Nimura

 **Alignment:** Peerage of Sona Sitri and the Student Council

 **LvL:** 11

 **Profession:** Student of Kuoh Academia, Member of the Student Council, Devil and Pawn of Sona Sitri

 **Title:** Member of the Student Council

 **Fame:** None

 **HP:** 120/120 **Regen:** 1 per hour

 **MP:** 100/100 **Regen:** 0.5 per minute

So she sent 1 of her servants to pick Raynare and I up when we arrive in school grounds… Talk about been a bit lazy. I was expecting the boss herself to be the Devil to greet us.

"Kōjiro-senpai." Nimura called out my name when she saw Raynare and I nearing the school gate "I'm here to bring both of you to the Student Council Room. If you would follow me."

I nodded towards the petite girl, who turned around and walked towards the main building. My companion and I followed after her, not saying a word to each other. It's understandable 'cuz we hardly know each other than being an observer watching over her target.

…I wonder if the timeline has changed since I'm interacting with the Students Council first then the **ORC** , who are the original protagonists in **[High School DxD]**.

"Kaichou, I brought them." My attention when back to Nimura when she said that, as I just realised that we already made it to our destination.

There were a few seconds of waiting before a voice replied "Thank you Nimura. Come in."

Nimura opened the door and I took it as a signal for me to enter. I looked around the office styled room. Several desks were arranged around the room so people could work without many distractions while off to the side was a pair of sofas and a coffee table between them.

There are 2 **Devils** sitting on 1 of them: the first person is Sitri-san… Or should I call her Kaichou since I'm about to be part of the Student Council? The second **Devil** is no other than the infamous Rias Gremory, who has a strained smile towards Raynare's direction.

"Sitri-san." I greeted the Sitri heiress, who nodded towards me before gesturing at the free couch, which Raynare and I nodded and then taking the offer.

"So, why do you want both of us to be here, Sitri-san?" I asked despite having an idea on why we're here… As for Gremory, I don't know what she's doing in the Student Council when she's not a member.

"The reason is very simple." Gremory said before Sitri-san could say anything, getting an annoyed frown from the bespectacled girl "You are an unknown in our territory and it is our job to ensure you are not a threat to any other supernatural beings at this school, in addition to any humans."

"It's just as Rias as said, we want to know if you're going to be a danger to the supernatural beings in this school, Raiga Kōjiro-san." Sitri-san said formally but with the voice that a leader, looking directly at me eyes to see if I'm going to lie at her or not "If you try to threaten any of them, then we will be forced to put you down right here and now."

…I should have expected the reason why she wanted us to converse with her in the Student Council room, she would have the advantage since most of her servants work here. I can actually feel that some of them are prepared for a fight if it happens.

"I will stay out of your business if you stay out of mine, it's simple as that." I truthfully, having no reason to lie for a basic question "I won't attack anyone unless they plan to attack me, and I'll probably spar them if they don't piss me off too much or they aren't too much of a threat to me."

"Then-"

"I'm also uninterested in serving any of you as whatever **[Evil Piece]** you want me to role play." I cutoff Gremory from finishing her sentence, getting a slight smirk from Raynare and Sitri-san while the redhead frowned for obvious reasons "I already said the reasons to Sitri-san yesterday, and I'll say it again if I have to: I don't want the current freedom that I have to be taken away if I've become 1 of your servants."

"We never turn our peerage members into slaves, Raiga Kōjiro." Gremory said with an angry expression on her face like I just insulted her with my reason… Oh yeah, the House of Gremory are the **Devil** family that actually cares for their servants very deeply, to the point that some of them actually fall for the servants like what happened to Gremory and Hyōdō in canon "In the name of the House of Gremory, the House of Sitri, Maō Leviathan and Maō Lucifer, Sona and I would never do such a disgraceful thing!"

"…Ok," I replied uncaringly, having no reason to take her words seriously. After all, she was the person that's making a big deal with that I just said to her and Sitri-san. Plus, **Devils** are willing to lie when needed to get something they want.

"So, why did you brought the **Fallen Angel** here?" Gremory asked, looking at my companion.

"I have a name, you know…" Raynare muttered to herself, but I'm sure that the heiresses completely ignored her complaints.

"Her job is to obverse me in order to see if I'm a threat to the **Grigori** or not." I answered for the ravenette, before looking at Gremory specifically now "It's similar to how you send Koneko Tōjō to spy on me for the past week and don't try to hide it, _Ōjo-san_ , because I know a **Devil** when I see it."

"…" The redhead, she just looked at me with a surprised expression on her face. It's understandable, considering that she didn't expect me to notice the little cat that following me outside of school. As for Kiba, it was either a mere coincidence that she's in my class, or she was moved there to watch over me after some altering her schedule.

"Um…" My companion called out, breaking the silence that was building up and bringing our attention towards her "Can I get the girls' school uniform?"

"I have a spare uniform that's just about your size." Sitri-san said before turning towards her **[Pawn]** "Nimura, go and get it for her."

The young girl nodded before walking out of the room… So the clothes are in another location? That gives me some time to ask a few important questions.

"I actually have questions of my own, if any of you would mind to answer them." I said, getting nods from the 2 heiresses "…The **[Sekiryūtei]** and the **[Hakuryūkō]** , do any of you have info about them?"

Gremory, Sitri-san, and Raynare all looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces, clearly not expecting me to ask a question like that… The reason I'm doing this is pretty obvious, to begin with, and why I'm asking the girls in front of me is because I don't have a spy network to give me intel about the supernatural world.

"…I'm surprised that you would ask such a thing." Sitri-san said after a few seconds of silence, looking at me with narrowed eyes, I can see that she's curious on my question "If you mind me asking, why do you want to know about them? Getting involved with any of them would just spell disaster in any person's life."

"As stupid as this might sound, I'm just curious about them," I replied, getting dumbfounded expressions from the girls. I wasn't lying about my reason since I really want to know if I'm supposed to be the **[Sekiryūtei]** or not, and I'm really hoping for the latter because I have enough supernatural power to work on "So, are you going to answer my question or not?"

"I'm not really convinced that you're just curious about the **[Nitenryū]** ," Sitri-san argued, looking at me with disbelieving eyes but I expected this from her. She's always been an intelligent **Devil,** much smarter then Gregory beside her that she can formulate plans to even the odds when her peerage battled against the ORC gang in a **Rating Game** "What's the real reason why you want to know about them?"

"You can believe what you want to believe in." I shrugged uncaringly… I would usually be annoyed at her slightly nosiness, but **[Gamer's Mind]** pretty much got rid of that little flaw of mine "Besides, you haven't answered my question. Do you know anything about them, the current **[Nitenryū]** of our generation?"

"…The only thing we know is that the **[Sekiryūtei]** is with the Grigori, 1 of their best fighters." Gremory revealed while I mentally raised an eyebrow… So Vali is the current **[Sekiryūtei]** , does those this mean that I'm (or Issei Hyōdō if he exists) possibly the **[Hakuryūkō]**? While that trope has already been played many times in FanFics, it's still better than the cliché of possessing **[Boosted Gear]**. Plus, Light Wings are cooler than a crimson gauntlet.

"Well, I guess that's better than not getting an answer. Thanks." I said towards Gremory, getting a beaming smile from her… It's alright, I guess.

"Kaichou, I brought the uniform." Nimura's voice was heard from the entrance, bringing our attention towards it to see her halfway in the room.

"Thank you, Nimura," Sitri-san said towards her **[Pawn]** , who nodded before walking towards Raynare and handed the clothes to the **Fallen Angel**. Sitri-san then turned back towards me "Both of you should head to class now. Her timetable is exactly the same as your's, Kōjiro-san."

"I see, that makes things easier for 'Yūma Amano' to be here." I commented out loud before getting up from the couch and turned to 'Yūma Amano' "Let's go, 'Amano-san'."

But she didn't answer immediately, having a confused and lost expression on her face… Wait, are some of her memories returning because I called her 'Yūma Amano'? This is a bit of a problem because she'll turn on me when she fully remembers her mission unless I impacted her heart enough that she would hesitate to attack me… The only question is, how to become important to her?

"Raynare." I said, breaking her of the possible flashback that she's having right now and bringing her attention towards me "It's time to go, c'mon."

"H-Hai." Raynare muttered quietly, following after me out of the room.

We went through a little detour, heading to the girls' bathroom so she can change her clothes before we continue our way to our class. It didn't take us too long to arrive, causing the whole class to start whispering about Raynare with the teacher looked like he was expecting her to arrive.

"Class, we have a new student who just transferred here recently, so show her some manners." The teacher said, causing the others to shut up while I went to my sit and settled down on it before he turned towards his new student with a smile on his face "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Raynare nodded before turning to us, her future classmates with a fake nervous smile "It's nice to meet you all, m-my name is Yūma Amano… And I'm currently living with Raiga-kun." She introduced herself, getting gasped from the others while I face-palmed… She either doesn't have that much common sense, or she's doing this on purpose to annoy me.

All I can say is that this day is going to be a long and annoying day.

* * *

It was lunchtime now, and Raynare surrounded by most of our female classmates that currently throwing one question after the other. I simply didn't bother to help the **Fallen Angel** because I'm sure that she'll find a way to get out of her little situation and as indirect punishment for creating this misunderstanding. I'm actually surprised that nobody was bugging me about it, which is actually great since I don't want to deal with the annoying questions.

"She sure knows how to make a big misunderstanding in the first day." Kiba commented from my left, bringing my attention towards her to see that she has a small smile on her face, which she was resting on her right hand "Makes me wonder if she did this on purpose or not."

"She has no common sense in human society if that wasn't obvious enough," I replied before taking a bite of a melon bread that I packed for my lunch. I have to say, this thing isn't as bad as I thought it would be "As the old saying goes, 'You reap what you sow'."

"Very true." Kiba said, her smile turning a bit more amused as her gaze went past me, no doubt looking at Raynare before she looked back at me "Still, I'm surprised that you have a **Fallen Angel** living in your house… Who knows, you might be the receiving end of your own words."

I didn't say anything in response, instead, I just looked at Raynare from the corner of my eye while continuing to eat my melon bread. I know what you mean, Kiba, but I'm already prepared for the worst possible outcome.

*Ring~* *Ring~*

I heard a familiar ringtone, but I'm sure that it's not from my phone since it's not vibrating. Bringing my attention towards the source, I saw Kiba has her phone out, no doubt checking the message that she received. Afterwards, she turned towards me with a fake smile on her face… What is with girls that I meet putting up fake smiles as a front? "Kōjiro-kun, would you kindly come with me to the **Occult Research Club** later in the after school?"

…Looks like Gremory still wants me into her peerage. I've forgotten that she is more stubborn than a boulder when it comes to something that she wants. While I'm rather tempted to decline the request, I'll humour the redhead this time only "I have nothing to do in the afternoon, so I guess that I can go with you." I replied before tilting my head that it's now pointing towards a certain someone "But I'm bringing her along as well since she doesn't have a key for my house to go home."

"You didn't give her a spare key?" Kiba questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"We only started living together since yesterday afternoon, so I didn't get time to make a duplicate key for her," I explained, getting a nod of understanding from the blonde. I left out the part that I don't trust her alone in my house for obvious reasons "I'm not cruel enough to make her wait outside of my house, just for me to eventually appear and open the door for her."

"Heh~ I never knew that Kōjiro-kun was a kind-hearted person." Kiba said but I didn't need to look at her to know that she's smiling at me "It's a surprise, considering how cold and aloof your personality is."

I simply shrugged, having no reason to verbally make a response to her words. I'm don't exactly care what she thinks of me, because a person is defined by their own actions instead of the words of others.

 ***Ring~*** ***Ring~***

…Looks like I have to stay through another few hours of boredom. Well, I can think of a plan in case Gremory becomes desperate to get me under her control.

I brought the **[Assassin Class Card]** today, but I'm not sure that it's going to be useful for direct combat because of a regular **Assassin Class Servant** 's stats aren't made for fighting other **Servants**. While there's no other **Servant** in this world, there are beings (Gods for example) that can beat me without much a problem.

I'm not going to reveal my secret weapons so early. Until the time when I must use it in the presence of my future allies in order to protect them, I'm not going to use it in front of others that I don't trust.

The thing left to think about, is what does Gremory have in mind next?

* * *

I stared at the old school building we (Kiba, Amano and I) are walking towards behind the school. I have to admit it, the place is well-maintained and rather fitting for the hideout for supernatural beings. It has an air of mystery around it that would make unfamiliar people wary of entering the building.

Kiba finally broke the silence that had somehow fallen upon us "Buchou is here."

I didn't need to ask who her Buchou is since the answer is pretty obvious. As we made our way inside the building and up some stairs to the second floor, I can't help but feel a dark energy… If I remember correctly, Gasper Vladi is currently sealed in a room because Gremory can't control his power and the elders are afraid that this might lead to an accident that'll kill the red head…

How stupid of the elder **Devils** , for not allowing the Trap to properly train his **[Sacred Gear]** and use its powers without the backlash of it suddenly going out of control, accidentally freezing his allies in the process. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts and focused on the present.

We kept on walking before stopping before a specific room with a sign over the door: Occult Research Club

"Buchou, I have brought them." Kiba said to whoever was on the other side of the door.

There were a few seconds of waiting before a voice replied "Yes. Come in."

I followed the blonde-haired princess into the room. The entire room was covered in various signs, symbols and magic circles around the place, with a very large one right in the middle of the room. There were a couple of couches and desks scattered around the room.

Sitting on 1 of said couches sat is no other than the cute little white-haired girl named Koneko Tōjō, the mascot of the school, my former stalker and Gremory's current **[Rook]**. She has a sleepy expression as she continued eating her youkan. She turned to Kiba, Raynare and I as we entered the room, acknowledging our arrival.

Kiba walked forward and gestured slightly to me and the brunette beside me "This is Raiga Kōjiro-kun and Yūma Amano-san."

Tōjō nodded to me, ignoring Raynare beside me "…Nice to meet you."

I nodded back, acknowledging her greeting in a rather lazy manner. The albino haired girl then returns to her youkan.

"Why do I feel that I'm being ignored…" Raynare commented to herself, yet everyone else in the room no doubt heard her… I'm more surprised that she's not sensing the malice from the Devils in the room, especially from a certain someone. The resident Yamato Nadeshiko of the club, former Nephilim ( **Fallen** / **Angel** -Human hybrid) and the other Great Lady, Akeno Himejima.

"It's nice that you came here, Raiga Kōjiro-kun." The boss of this little group said behind the biggest desk in the room, looking at Raynare and I (mostly towards the former) with a frown on her face while her arms are resting on the desk "But I don't remember asking Yūma Amano-san to appear as well."

"She's sticking with me since I'm the only person that has the key to my house, so making her go back home would be useless." I replied casually before looking at the red head with narrowed eyes, having a rough guest on the reason why she called for me "So, what do you want from me?"

"A bet." Gremory said with a smile, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her in curiosity. I didn't expect that she would challenge me, but I can see what she want from winning the game "The loser has to fulfil the winner's wishes, no matter what it is. Simple as that."

"I know that part, but what is the challenge?" I asked while crossing my arms. A game of chess? I hope not since I'm not a good player and I tend to go with my instincts instead of my head. I'm a bit confident in my fighting prowess, even without using any of the **[Class Cards]** "If its something boring like chess then I won't play, since I have better things to do in my free time instead of participating in a stereo typical board game that wouldn't help me in the future."

"Chess is important to **Devils** since the game is the inspiration for the **[Evils Pieces]** and the **[Rating Games]**." Gremory replied with a glare… And here I thought that Sitri-san was the only chess lover in this school. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down, before looking back at me with a confident smirk "The challenge is to defeat 2 members of my peerage, Yumi and Koneko. If you fail, then you have to submit to my command and become my **[Pawn]**."

…This is certainly a different way of recruiting someone into her peerage because it's always been the MC dying by the hand of the girl beside me and then the red head comes by and saves the MC like some kind of hero. Too bad that she's no hero, just a **Devil** that wants someone with a power to free her from the marriage between her and Raiser Phenex.

"2 **Devils** against a single human, huh?" I replied with a calm and slightly bored expression on my face, getting surprised expressions from everyone in the room right now "I kinda expected this kind of think from someone desperate from you, a greedy **Devil** , but I'll play your little game." This got even more surprised expressions from them, while I saw the glint within Gremory's eyes. They are the kind that thought they've won… Too bad, because I have no intentions of losing my freedom to you.

"Kōjiro…" Raynare muttered in disbelief.

"The reward that I want is that you stop your little plans on integrating me into your little ragtag group because I want nothing to do with the problems that your race has been involved with the other Pantheons or your own problems." I replied coldly.

"Deal." Gremory agreed with a confident grin… She's confident on the skills of her servants, but she never saw me fight before.

This is going to be good.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alex2909, Saru & Perry: I'm keeping the purpose of levelling up the ****[Class Cards] or anything related to them** **a secret for now. As for the Dream Cycle, he'll start to have them when he reaches a certain LvL.**

 **Dxhologram: 1) I found the idea to be interesting because a subpar magus like Emiya as a Caster is very rare. Plus, I believe that [Projection] will have an interesting interaction with the Class Skill [Item Creation]. 3)** **I'm debating whether I should pick Leonidas or** **Achilles** **for the hero in the [Shielder Class Card]. I really like them because of their personalities, with Achilles being similar to Cu while Leo has his moments that just makes me laugh hard** **. As for Galahad, I have something in mind that's related to him**

 **Dragon Bone Z: I've gave a PM about Cao Cao, so I'll think about Kuroka and Morgan if they'll make the cut.**

 **Eclipsed934: ?**

 **Kuroi Tetsu: I kinda saw it more as pointing out a flaw, but thanks for understanding anyways.**

 **KRKing: I have something in mind for summoning Servants, but it's not going to happen for a while so please be patient for Atanyanta.**

 **Nine Lives Bladeworks: While I'm tempted to do your suggestions just to mess with the character named Hercules from the Khaos Brigade, I would say that Herc's mana consumption would be too much for Raiga.**

 **BlitzNeutral69: Just like what I've said to Nine Live Bladeworks, Herc would consume too much mana for Raiga. As for Achilles, it would be tricky to figure out what would his NPs be in the Berserker Class.**

 **PhantomSystem: Thanks for understanding. As for the [Rider Class Card], sorry to disappoint you but I already have someone else in mind.**

 **Tsunashi777: 1) Thanks!** **3) Just like what I've said to Dxhologram above concerning the [Shielder Class Card], I'm debating between the 2 candidates as the hero in the [Class Card].**

 **TJG1: I see, thanks for the advice.**

 **gundam 09, MaskedRiderEnzo, sonic,** **Cadelorbe12,** **PasiveNox** **& Hiei-Uchiha: Thanks!**


	4. Abyss Auction

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school DxD or Nasuverse**

 **Inspired by M.A.H.Q.R.M.G.I by KSLCross, The White Dragon of Justice** **by** **Sangai-Havoc** **and Gaming DxD by EyesOfChaos**

 **P.S: Please read the bottom part of the last chapter in order to keep up with the timeline.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The group and I stood an open field behind the old school building, with Kiba and Tōjō standing a few feet away from where I stood. The observers are at the sides, and only Raynare wasn't smiling right now for obvious reasons.

"Are you all ready?" Gremory asked, acting as the referee of this little match. I have to beat the **Devils** before they take me seriously since they'll no doubt underestimate me since I'm just a simple human (maybe an amateur magician) in their eyes.

[Hai.] Kiba and Tōjō replied, while I just nodded in agreement.

"Then begin!"

The moment those words came out from the red head's mouth, I instantly appeared in front of Kiba by using **[Mana Burst]** as a booster. I saw her eyes widen when she saw me up close, but I didn't allow her to even react before striking the blonde **[Knight]** in the solar plexus with a reinforced punch, adding in a slightly weak **[Mana Burst]** to blow her towards a tree.

The tree broke off just near the roots and fell down from colliding with Kiba's body. I didn't need to check if she's unconscious since she's the glass cannon of her team, easy to take down with a powerful strike. After all, she's the most fragile of them right now, unless Gremory can get her hands on Asia or release Vladi from his room imprisonment "1 down…" I said out loud, snapping Tōjō out of her shock "1 more to go."

I saw my Kōhai run towards her at a speed that fits her size and weight… I don't know if my D+ **STR** would be enough to harm her because of the physical enhancements of the **[Rook]** , but I have to try and see how would it fair against her.

I dodged a left hook before I retaliate with a reinforced jab to the face, causing Tōjō to stagger slightly but she immediately went back to attacking me… Sometimes I hate the fact that I can't see my opponent's **HP** while in or out of combat. It would make things easier for me since I know when my opponent is about to die or not.

I evaded a kick, and I used the opening to grab her leg before throwing her at a tree. While the **[Rook]** does make her stronger, it doesn't affect her overall weight because it's just a magical enhancement from an **[Evil Piece]**.

Amusingly, similar to an actual cat, she landed on the tree trunk in all four without any problem and then jumped towards me in order to continue our fight. I skipped back a few steps when I realised that she was actually aiming at the ground and not me, which broke like glass from the cat's powerful punch before she took a large piece from the ground and fling it at my direction… What a predictable and slow attack, I can already guess what she's going to do next.

I jumped over the large rock easily, and just I have predicted, I was greeted by the sight of Tōjō heading towards me in the air with her right fist reared back… It's too bad that she can't reach me with her short arms, but I can with my legs. Enhancing my left leg with **[Reinforcement]** , I kicked Tōjō fast enough that she couldn't block it and I added in **[Mana Burst]** to increase the damage that she would take the moment my kick connected with her chin.

Both Tōjō and I did a few flips before landing on the ground, with the former fell down face first. I walked towards the little cat to check if she's out cold or is she faking it. When it's the former, I turned back to see the shell-shocked expressions of the audience, especially from Gremory, who never thought that her servants would lose to a human like me… If I was an ordinary human (or even an amateur magus), I would have lost in less then a minute against Kiba alone if she was serious.

"I won," I stated, walking towards the none combatants, who were still looking at me in disbelief. I looked at Gremory with a stoic expression on my face "In the terms of our bet, you'll cease all attempts in adding me into your peerage and leave me alone… Even if I'm at the verge of death. Are we clear on that?"

"W-What are you saying!?" Gremory demanded with a shocked expression on her face, staring at me like I've grown a second head "You would rather be dead than become a **Devil**? Do you hate my people so much that you prefer the afterlife!?"

"You misunderstood, I don't hate Devils or have any history with your kind. It's just that I would rather be buried 6 feet under then to kneel before someone I don't respect at all." I replied, looking at the female **Devil** with cold eyes before walking away from her, with Raynare not too far behind me.

"Wait!" Gremory called out to me but I didn't stop to look back at her. I have no reason to follow her commands "Where are you going?"

"Home." I replied without turning back at the redhead "I have no reason to stay here since our business has been dealt with. So have a good evening, Rias of the Gremory."

* * *

"…You're insane, you know." Raynare said to me after we left the school grounds. We're currently walking through an old shopping district, taking a shortcut back to my house.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Challenging 2 experienced **Devils** at once, especially that you're a human, isn't something that any normal being would do by his/herself." Raynare explained, "Despite having my pride in myself, even I would be worried to face both of them on my own."

"True, but I had the advantage since they have no idea what I'm capable of doing and they obviously underestimated me." I replied, holding up two fingers "They were very confident and thought that they wouldn't lose against a human in a 2 vs 1 match since even Kiba herself would be enough to beat me if she was serious. My best chance to win was to crush them quickly and not giving the pair any chance to take me seriously while they're relaxed."

"…So you use their lack of knowledge and slight arrogance to your advantage and kicked their asses in a short time. That's a good strategy." Raynare said with a slightly impressed expression on her face, but I don't really understand why she's reacting like this. What I did was a simple battle tactic, nothing special that's worth the praise for at all-

-?

My attention was drawn towards 1 of the shops nearby. It looks like a simple antique, but I feel like there's something more then meets the eyes at it… Now that I thought about it, I've never seen that shop before when I was passing through this street for the past week or even this morning. This is rather suspicious, at how it wasn't there before and why I'm drawn to it.

"What's wrong?" Raynare called out to me, bringing my attention back to her to see that she's slightly ahead of me "You forgot something?"

I looked at her for a few seconds before shaking my head "It's nothing." I replied casually before continuing our way back home while thinking on why that place drew my attention towards it… I'll have to check that place out when I get the chance without anyone following me.

\- the next day -

"*Yawn*…So sleepy." I muttered

I had to wait until midnight to make sure that Raynare was asleep so I can do my nightly grinding with 1 of the **[Class Cards]** , with the **[Assassin Class Card]** last night.

I don't trust her enough to let her know of the **[Class Cards]** for obvious reason. I only got 3 hours of sleep before waking up for school… I really wished that I didn't have to go, but I had a deal with Sitri-san that Raynare and I would be members of the Student Council in exchange of letting my 'charge' be enrolled into the school.

"Were you busy flapping at porn mags for the entire night?" Raynare asked curiously… Why the hell is she asking me about that thing in broad daylight, with some people nearby that would have heard her?

"No," I replied with deadpanned eyes, wondering when did having lack of sleep got associated with masturbation from her… Well, I should have expected this from her considering what her race is "Do all **Fallen Angels** always think about sex? I guess that's the reason why you fell from grace and don't have any common sense."

"What do you mean that I don't have any common sense?" Raynare asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You said yesterday that you and I sleep under the same roof, which made the rest of our class think that you and I are a couple that lives together." I said to her in a similar manner of a parent explaining something to their child "Only idiots, people who don't have any street smarts or a mixture of both would say that in front of a class as an introduction."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Raynare shouted, but I couldn't care less what she says right now because my attention went towards that shop again from yesterday… Should I go to the shop and check it out? It would be kinda suspicious if I ask Raynare to go ahead since she's supposed to watch me by Azazel's commands.

"Whatever." I replied without looking at her "Let's get going before the gate closes."

Raynare didn't say anything in response, but I'm sure that she agreed with me none the less. The other students start whispering with each other when they saw us, but neither Raynare and I cared for such useless things and just went on without saying a word to each other.

It didn't take us too long to arrive, but what gained my attention was a certain someone standing outside. Yumi Kiba, the girl that I've taken down with a single strike without letting her fight back yesterday… I'm a bit surprised that she's alright now, considering the attack that she took from me yesterday was something she should still feel even today.

When the blonde saw me, she walked towards Raynare and I before stopping right in front of me with a small frown on her face "I challenge you in a Kendo match, Raiga Kōjiro-kun."

I raised an eyebrow at the blonde, wondering what was she on about now. I didn't expect her to ask me for a fight so early in the morning, and this is slightly out of character considering how calm and collective the male Kiba is unless you speak of **[Holy Swords]** in front of him.

"Is this another plan of that redhead has to force me in that group of yours if I lose?" I asked, frowning at the **Devil** in front of me "Didn't we had a deal that she won't make any further attempts and just leave me alone… But I wouldn't be surprised if she lied and just continue on annoying me until I join her."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Buchou," Kiba replied with narrowed eyes, which made me realised why she's challenging me… Looks we have a sore loser here, but I can understand why she's like this right now. She didn't get the chance to show off because I knocked her out with a cheap shot attack "I want us to have a proper match, not like when you attacked me before I couldn't do anything to defend myself."

I playfully raised an eyebrow at her, an amused smirk forming on my lips "I'm not a cliché shounen anime protagonist... Did you seriously thought I would shout out loud when I going attack so that you have time to defend yourself and beat me?" I couldn't help the altered quote that came out of my mouth since it would be irrational for me to do what most shounen heroes would always do when charging at their opponent. I shook my head before looking at her with a stoic expression "Anyways, I'll accept your challenge… So, when and where are we going to fight?"

"Meet me at the Kendo Club after classes," Kiba said before entering our classroom, which my companion and I did as well.

Things sure became more interesting.

\- later in the afternoon -

I stood inside the Dojo of Kuoh Academy's Kendo club with a bokken in my right hand. Facing me is Yumi Kiba, the **[Knight]** of Gremory that challenged me in a kendo match. For some reason, the kendo girls screamed like fangirls seeing their idol came by to have fun with them… Well, some girls have hidden yuri delusions so I shouldn't be too surprised by it.

The other members of the **ORC** (who made the girls in the Kendo Club squeal) are standing at the side with the kendo girls. While I don't exactly care that they're here to watch my duel against Kiba, they're not needed here because all they'll do is just cheer on my opponent alongside their fangirls.

"Are you ready, Kōjiro-kun?" Kiba asked

I gave a smirk to Kiba's question, gripping the bokken with both hands and spread my legs apart a bit "Show me what you got, Kiba." I replied in a challenging manner. I actually wanted to test something out… I wanted to know if my body remembers how I move when I had **Install** ed the **[Saber Class Card]**. I may not mentally remember how I fought while **Install** ed with any of the **[Class Cards]** , my body might remember the movements that happened and this is my chance to test out that theory.

The blonde nodded with a smile as she took her own sword stance.

"Start!" One of the Kendo girls called.

I waited as Kiba made the first move, who charged forward and swings her sword down. I did a sidestep before moving into my opponent's guard as I jabbed the bokken forward, aiming to strike the blonde's chest.

Kiba stepped to her left to dodge the attack before swinging at me again. I simply ducked under the horizontal attack and striking her in the gut with the hilt in a similar to drawing a sword out from its sheath.

"*Oof!*" Kiba grunted, but I ignored her slight discomfort and went with an upward slash, *Tack!* but it was blocked by the more experienced swordsman.

*Tack!*

*Tack!*

"Fight on, Kiba-sama!"

*Tack!*

"...beat him, Kiba-senpai."

"Show him that your better, Yumi!"

*Tack!*

"Go! Yumi-chan!"

"Best of luck, Kiba-sama!"

*Tack!*

We continued this little 'dance' of ours. Dodging, blocking and parrying, we repeated these movements with smiles, or a smirk in my case, on our faces as the other members of the **ORC** and the Kendo girls cheered Kiba on from the sidelines. I'm perfectly fine that I'm not getting any cheers from anyone, but I wished that they would lower it down to make it less annoying.

*Tack!* I blocked another diagonal attack from Kiba. From what I can tell so far from her strikes, she has formal training with a few battle experience… And despite holding herself back to a level acceptable to humans, her strikes are very light that they're easy to push back, but it's understandable since she's a **[Knight]**. They're more of a hit and run fighters considering that they're Fragile Speedster within the group, while **[Rooks]** are Mighty Glaciers and **[Bishops]** are Squishy Wizards. I can't really say that **[Queens]** are Lighting Bruisers since some prefer to focus on a part of their power. As for the **[Pawns]** , I would consider them as Jack of All Trades since the can become any kind of piece minus the **[King]**.

Eventually, I can see and feel that my movement was getting better the longer we clash. I was able to hit Kiba a few times while blocking her attacks without a problem… It feels like how I fight while I'm using the **[Saber Class Card]** , but not exactly the same because I'm not moving too fast that it seems unnatural to the others. They might believe that I'm getting used to how Kiba is fighting, which isn't wrong as well.

But I can see that Kiba is getting a bit more serious now, as her attacks are slightly faster than before-

 ***Snap!***

I blinked in slight surprise when the bokken that I was using suddenly snapped after Kiba blocked my attack… It was doing fine until that moment. Well, it's a good thing that this isn't a challenge of getting me into Gremory's little group or else I would have thought that the bokken was set to break from the start.

"Looks like I win this battle, Kōjiro-kun." Kiba declared, smiling victoriously after she tapped the wooden sword against my chest, where the heart is specifically located.

I just shrugged in response, letting the blonde have her glory of victory for this time. While I'm sure that she's much better when in a serious fight, I'm confident that I can last long enough against her to weaken Kiba and then beat her. And if I really wanted to, I can complete crush her by using any of the **[Class Cards]** , especially the **[Saber Class Card]**.

I started walking towards Murayama and returned the broken bokken with an apologetic smile "Sorry for breaking it… I didn't expect that to happen."

"It's fine. Some of them are old anyway." The brunette said with a shake of her head before looking at me with curiosity in her eyes "If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to use a sword like that?"

"Believe it or not, the way I fought was just out of instinct," I replied before bowing slightly towards her and then left the dojo afterwards, ignoring the looks that I get from the girls. I have important stuff to do today and staying in the little dojo would be kinda weird for me since I'm the only guy in the place.

* * *

"What do you mean that we're supposed to be in the **ORC** right now?"

That was the question that I asked when Sitri-san said that Raynare and I are supposed in the old school building where the Gremory group is located. The deal that Sitri-san and I had agreed on is that Raynare and I would become members of the Student Council, not with the **ORC**.

"Rias wants you and Yūma Amano-san under her surveillance, saying that she has more free time to do that both of you then I do." Sitri-san said after readjusting her glasses "While I don't have a problem keeping an eye on both you and Yūma Amano-san myself, I can't fault her words on having more responsibilities as the Student Council President and so I agreed with her proposal."

Well, there goes my plan of trying not to interact with the Gremory group too much… While I can just not go, I would become more suspicious if I didn't do that since I'm dangerous in their eyes. Plus, I wanted to know Sitri-san a bit more since she didn't get much screen time in the Anime, Light Novel or Manga "*Sigh*…Whatever, let's go now Raynare." I sighed with slight disappointment, getting a nod in response from my ravenette housemate before we left the Student Council room and went our way to the old school building for the **ORC**.

"Say, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Raynare asked, which made look at her with a raised eyebrow but I nodded none the less "Why do you seem to dislike Gremory and her group?"

"Well, this might sound stupid but I'm not the type of person that likes to get involve with very popular people," I replied, looking at the empty rooms that we're passing by… I can already imagine the angry and annoying cries from the perverted males in this school while cursing my existence if they found out that I'm hanging out with the **Devils** in **ORC** "The unneeded attention that I would get from their fans would be very annoying, especially from the guys that faps from their picture in their homes will be the most annoying bunch, so I prefer to just avoid them."

"Uh…" My companion started off and I didn't need to look at her to know that she has a sweat drop behind her head "…That's a pretty degrading and stereotypical thing to say to your fellow males."

"I'm not too off from my guess because most males that enrolled here are 90% perverts, who are mostly here to check out the girls and hopes to score a hot girlfriend." I pointed out that another fact about the male student body of Kuoh Academy "Take the Perverted Duo as a perfect representative of the perverted male population. Always getting their asses beaten by the female population, but never learns their lessons and just continue on…Guys like them give some of the more innocent guys a bad image."

"Are you calling yourself innocent?" Raynare questioned, disbelief clear in her voice "From how aloof and uncaring you towards my teasing two days ago, I honestly thought that you're already gotten yourself laid in a brothel."

"I'm still a virgin, believe it or not, and the only reason why I didn't even blush from your teasing is that you're not that good enough to get me hot and bothered." I replied, getting an offended expression from **Fallen Angel** but I expected that since insulted her seductiveness, which is a great blow to her pride as a beautiful woman "The cleavage tease isn't enough 'cuz I'm more into the kinkier stuff."

"I knew that you're a pervert!"

"I never said that I'm not a pervert, I'm just pointing out the more extreme perverts in the school." I replied before shaking my head "Anyways, let's just get our asses to the **ORC**. I'm pretty sure that the redhead is wondering where we are right by now."

Raynare nodded in agreement, and we continue our way towards the **ORC** in silence and it didn't take us long to arrive in the club. I saw Gremory looking at us with an expression that says she was expecting our arrival… I feel the urge to embarrass her right now.

"We-"

"Can we skip the greets and get straightened down to business? What are we supposed to do here in the **ORC**?" I interrupted the redhead rudely, but I didn't care. I'm more curious on what my companion and I are supposed to do in this club when it's nothing more but a cover for the **Devil** activities that they do. Raynare and I aren't **Devils** , so we're not involved with performing contracts for her. Are we supposed to stay and do nothing until they're done for the night? That's stupid and complete waste of time, and I'm already losing precious time for grinding thanks to a certain someone looking after me.

"Please don't be rude to Buchou, Kōjiro-kun," Himejima said to me with a smile, but I can feel that she's slightly annoyed at my rudeness towards Gremory. I just shrugged without a care and focused on the frowning redhead.

"…But he does have a good point." Gremory admitted, taking me by surprise. I know that she's the type of girl that hardly she admits that someone else is right due to pride "You don't have anything to do here that's related to our duties, so it's mostly for time to hang out here or do your homework."

"I can do my homework at my house, so there's no need for me to come here just to do that." I pointed out with bored eyes "As for hanging out with you girls, I rather not do that to avoid that annoying glares and cries from your fanboys that will surely curse my existence, especially from the fappers for the 2 Great Ladies."

"…We'll ignore that last part." Gremory said with a disgusted expression on her face, something that the others mimicked in their own way "I actually want to show you how a peerage work together as a team." She said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. So she's going to bring us along to watch herself and her peerage fight a **Stray Devil** , possibly the first Stray that appeared in the series, only to be killed off. I'm honestly thinking that she's trying to impress me, which she believes will make me rethink of my previous decision and join her group… How delusional this redhead is, thinking that things will go her way in the end.

"I don't mind, I'm honestly interested to see their full strength in the fight," I replied, referring specifically to Kiba and Tōjō, the **Devils** that I fought and defeated quickly, but only because they were underestimated me.

I have no problem in joining them for the attack on the Stray, and I can use it as an excuse to go home early afterwards since there's nothing else to do. Plus, I hope to get a chance of going to that shop.

"Excellent." Gremory said with a smile before standing up from her sit "Let's get going now… Though both you and Raynare have to find your own way there since I can't bring you both through a magic circle."

"Well, it's a good thing that Raiga can-"

"I don't know how to create a teleportation circle, so we have to go there by foot." I cut off my companion, blurry out a simple fact about me.

 **"WHAT!?"** Raynare shouted in shock, looking at me with wide eyes while pointing at me "Y-You're a magician, aren't you!? How in God's name do you not know something so simple as a teleportation spell!?"

"I don't consider myself a magician since I simply use mana to strengthen myself for some close combat, something that no magician would do in their entire lives," I said, ignoring how the others flinched when Raynare said God in front of them. It's a good thing that I'm not a **Devil** , or else I would have experienced the same thing "I wasn't properly trained, so I can't do basic spells like fireballs."

"N-No way…" Raynare's disbelieving expression was very amusing, causing a strange feeling to tingle my chest slight… I have a slight hunch on what that feeling is, but I need more proof to be sure of it.

"Anyways, where are we supposed to meet up?" I asked towards Gremory, who looked amused as well at Raynare's face.

"We're going to meet up in an old greenhouse at the outskirts of Kuoh." Gremory said while she and the others began to gather in the large magic circle in the room, which started to glow a bright blue light "Don't be late, or else I'll send someone to find you."

After she said those words, the redhead and her peerage vanish from my sight.

"Well, we better get going now. We don't want the red to spy on us." I said before turning around and walked away from the clubroom… Hmm, I wonder if I can make a detour to that shop? I just have to find a way to get rid of Raynare off my tail to be a slight free man… But I'm taking the risk of letting her go to where ever she wants to go, like the abandoned church where her ragtag group resides.

I just hope that the shop is worth the risk.

"Hey, Raynare." I called out to the ravenette behind me "You can go ahead to the greenhouse by flying there, I don't want you to take the long way with me."

"You sure?" Raynare asked, which I responded with a nod while I was mentally surprised since she's not questioning me on why I want her to go ahead… That's suspicious, but this is my chance to check out that shop "Alright then…"

Just when we were outside of the old school building, she revealed her wings to the world before taking flight towards the destination where Gremory wants us to meet up.

Now, time for my little detour.

* * *

I found myself standing in front of the shop that got my attention since yesterday. I didn't understand why I'm drawn to this place since it doesn't look that interesting to catch my attention… Well, I'll never figure it out unless I go inside.

"Welcome to the Abyss Auction!" A voice greeted me the moment I entered the shop. I was surprised that this little place is the Abyss Auction in Japan, but it actually made sense why I'm drawn to this place. This is the place where **[The Gamers]** can get new or trade their **Skills** for new one, and considering that I have **[The Gamers]** powers, it goes hand in hand "How can I help you?"

Looking at the source, I blinked when a familiar appeared within my line of sight… What the hell is Irisviel doing in a place like this, as the manager of this Abyss Auction?

"I have a few questions that I want to know., I asked, choosing to question why she's here for another time. I have more pressing things to know then that "Is this place located in Japan?"

"No. The Abyss Auction is within its own Pocket Dimension completely unnoticeable by any being other than people that aren't **[Players]** like yourself." The Irisviel look-a-like said after shaking her head "Because of this, time freezes from the world you can from whenever you enter the shop but you won't gain any **EXP** while you're here."

…That makes sense. It would be completely cheating if you train in this place where time freezes outside. If that was possible, then levelling up would be very simple and you can insanely powerful once your outside, which would become very suspicious on how exactly did you become so strong in just a day. The **[Players]** term does make sense with multiple people with **[The Gamer]** power existing in different realities.

"Is it possible for different **[Players]** to come in the Abyss Auction? And if so, can they train items or **Skills** with each other **[Players]**?" I asked the question that has been bugging me for a long time before I appeared in this world. There are multiple **[Players]** in the vast ocean of creation that can enter this shop, then it's not impossible for them to interact with each other.

"Yes to both questions. Multiple **[Players]** can enter the shop and exist at the same time while trading with each other would be more different then you might think of the word trade." The woman said, making me curious about what she meant "This shop is an auction, so they have to sell their items here before other **[Players]** can buy them."

Isn't that more like putting stuff for sell then trading? Whatever, it's not like I'm going to 'trade' with other **[Players]** since I'm still a greenhorn… Wait, what?

I blinked, realising that the way I just referred to myself as a novice was like that of an American cowboy to someone new to something… Could it be that the **[Class Cards]** are affecting my personality slightly? I did use Billy's card most of the time when I was grinding last week.

I shook my head, deciding to just put that thought aside for the present "What's your name?"

"I don't have a default name, but I refer to myself as Lily." Lily said with a smile on her face "So, are you going to check out our items?"

I nodded in response and a pop-up window suddenly in front of me.

 **(Abyss Auction):**

 **Buy**

 **Sell**

 **Exchange**

 **Upgrade**

 **Auction**

 **Slaves**

 **Gacha**

I blinked when I saw the **Gacha** option… I didn't expect that to appear in the Abyss Auction, since, well, its a place where you buy, sell and trade, not a place where you trust your luck for something. Well, let's see what it does…

 **Gacha**

 **The Gacha option tests your LUCK and gives you the chance to win a rare item. You can 3 free spins a week, after that it'll cost a thousand money for a spin. Good luck!**

 **Take it for a spin? Yes | No**

"Is the **Gacha** restricted to items in the verse where I'm living or, or does it include random things from the vast ocean of creation?" I asked Lily, wanting to clarify on what this **Gacha** does. It would be boring if it was the former since the only thing that's worth getting are the **[Sacred Gears]** since they have different abilities, while the swords aren't really interesting since I've seen more powerful and beautiful swords and powers from **[Type-Moon]**. The latter is more fun but very random on what to get, since there might be a power that I never heard off and it might lead to some difficulties in the future due to not understanding the power properly.

"The latter, since its more fun that way~!"Lily said with a cutesy smile on her face, while I just looked at her with deadpan eyes. Yeah, more fun for someone who doesn't understand the pain of getting bad rolls… Umu, why didn't you came to my Chaldea after I wasted all of my Saint Quarts for you during the Valentines Event!?

Shaking my head to get rid of the sad and painful memories, I steeled my nerves and wished that my **LUCK** would give me something good before choosing **Yes**.

The words in the pop-up window suddenly started to distort into a black hole, which was releasing a sliver of light in the fire that began to grow and grow until it disappeared to reveal… A bunch of Black Keys…

" **[Observe]**."

 **[Black Keys] - R** **ank: D - Durability: 1000/1000 - ATK: 95**

 **Description: A sacrament of the Church, one of their many charms used against demons and vampires. With low effectiveness as swords despite their appearance and their great length, their true usage is exclusive as throwing weapons likened to bullets rather than for swordplay.**

 **Special Effect:**

 **[Black Keys] have different effects based on the Rites used before throwing them towards a target.**

 **The Cremation Rite causes Burn status. T** **he Internment Rite causes Petrified status. And t** **he Excarnation Rite calls countless crows to descend upon the target.**

…I hate my E+ **LUCK**. My first roll and the first thing that I got are a set of **[Black Keys]**. I don't know if Kotomine is behind the **Gacha** just to troll us **[Players]** , but fuck him and his **[Black Keys]**.

Choosing the **Gacha** option again and pressing **Yes** from the get-go, I'm really hoping that my shitty **LUCK** won't give me the same thing. The next thing that reveals was a book, much to my relief, before another pop-up window appeared.

 ***Ding!***

 **You have acquired a Skill Book! Would you like to learn [** **Ryūsui Gansai-Ken** **]?**

 **Yes | No**

So it's old man Bang's fighting style. This martial arts would probably help me for a long time until I feel the need to get something better. Plus, it's an interesting take on how to fight. Choosing **Yes** , the book in my hand just turns to dust and a rush of info came in crashing into my brain, along with a mild headache… Well, that's one way to learn something new.

I shook my head to get rid of a leftover headache that started to disappear already. Looking at the window in front of me, showing me a new **Skill** to the list, I read the **Skill** 's description.

 **[Ryūsui Gansai-Ken] -** **Passive - LvL: 1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The martial art of Bang from One Punch Man. A relatively powerful fighting style that leading the fighter's enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river, making a parallel to real-life Tai Chi.** **The martial art can repel the attacks of your** **opponents, nullify them, or redirect them back with twice the power** **.**

 **\- Techniques -**

 **Mikiri** **(Abandonment): The user** **removes all restriction that they had placed on their mind. When they're removed, mobility, agility, and manoeuvrability are heightened**.

 **You passively gain the following bonuses when taking this stance: Increases** **STR, END and AGI by 1 rank.**

I nodded with a small smile on my face, happy to have a new **Skill** that will help me outside of the **[Class Cards]** then just **[Mana Burst]** and **[Reinforcement]**. At least I can make more proof that I'm not a magician, but a novice martial artist instead. While I might not have the body of a professional athlete or a well trained martial artist, my body structure is fit enough for fights.

Now for the last roll this week… Choosing the **Gacha** option again and pressing **Yes** from the get-go, I'm really hoping that my shitty **LUCK** won't give me the same thing. The next thing that reveals was a long katana with a black handle. It had a cross-shaped guard and a black lacquered sheath… Wait a second.

" **[Observe]**."

 **[Yubashiri] - Rank: C - Durability: 1000/1000 - ATK: 500**

 **Description: 1 of the 55 Ryo Wazamono grade swords from One Piece and an extremely light yet strong sword. Its light weight allows fast actions and reflexes while maintaining its sharpness for cutting power.**

Ho? I didn't expect that katana would be my last roll for this week. If the description and Zoro's own words can be trusted, **[Yubashiri]** is a good weapon to have in my arsenal… But now I have to make an excuse on why a martial artist would use a katana.

I didn't question why the weapon didn't physically appear in front of me since the sword went into my **Inventor** and that would probably be the best since I'll gain attention from the police by carrying a sword around Kuoh.

So after selling some of the useless junk in my **Inventory** , I left the Abyss Auction and started to walk towards the location where I'm supposed to meet up with the **ORC** while thinking of a new training schedule for my new **Skills**. I should probably get a Skill Book with a sword style for **[Yubashiri]** since it would be a waste just using it without any grace behind it…

I got a lot of rolls to do in the future, but it'll be interesting to see what I'll get in the upcoming weeks.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Glasses Writer: I see. I'll try to make my writing much better than before.**

 **Remzal Von Enili and** **Raikaguken** **: I'll think about it.**

 **KRKing: While I did say that Atanyanta would appear, I didn't specifically say that she would be 1 of Raiga's future Servants. You'll understand what I mean eventually.**

 **Mangetsu,** **Cole shiryu** **, and** **Lq840i** **: I don't want Raiga to have too many OP Servants in the [Class Cards], plus I like to give some of the less popular Servants like Hector or 1 of the Hassan-i-** **Sabbah (minus King Hassan) the spotlight as the heroes in the cards. As for Serenity and Jack, Raiga would feel a bit weirded out if the Heroic Spirit in the Assassin Class Card is a woman (mostly from Serenity).**

 **King of Savages: I was thinking of using Servants that aren't connected with any of the Gods, since they would notice if 1 of their children suddenly appeared, like the Berserkers that you recommend.**

 **Gues** **t and Project Pseudonym** **: I hope that Raiga explained it enough that it makes sense to you. As for the price, there isn't anything that he wants from Rias, so being left alone is the best thing that he can get.**

 **Tsunashi777, antonidinarterosales,** **Mango eater 24,** **Evankey** **and trentmillenium619: Sorry for the weird update last time, but I did that to add a scene that originated from this chapter to the last chapter.**

 **frankieu, Hiei-Uchiha, voiddragon002** **,** **PasiveNox,** **BlitzNeutral69** **and Lazymanjones96: Thanks!**


	5. Strays

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school DxD or Nasuverse**

 **Inspired by M.A.H.Q.R.M.G.I by KSLCross, The White Dragon of Justice** **by** **Sangai-Havoc** **and Gaming DxD by EyesOfChaos**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What took you so long?" Rias Gremory, the little sister of the current Lucifer, demanded upon my arrived near the location where the supposed **Stray Devil** is hiding right now. The others (with the exception of Raynare, who liked she's spacing out) looked at me with curious expression compared to the red head's frown.

"I'm sorry, I should have used my none existing wings to get here faster next time," I said sarcastically towards the redhead with a bored expression on my face. I honestly didn't care if she's pissed at me when I took my little detour, which way more important then killing a **Stray Devil** from my point of view "Please forgive this innocent man for the sins that he never committed."

"He's not innocent!" Raynare shouted towards my direction…

"I was being sarcastic, you idiot." I replied to the **Fallen Angel** with deadpanned eyes, before turning towards Gremory "So, shouldn't we be heading where the **Stray Devil** is hiding right now?"

"It's easier said than done." The redhead replied with a shake of her head.

"The **Stray Devil** has the ability to control monstrous bees, similar to how the original Beelzebub was known for controlling all kinds of flies," Himejima added in, which made me raise an eyebrow at why the redhead isn't the person that's going to finish the explanation… I know that she's kinda lazy, but this is stupid "He became arrogant because of it and started to call himself the second coming of Lord Beelzebub, even giving himself the name Beelze."

"He-"

"Okay, so the guy can control bigger and uglier bees then what earth has," I said uncaringly, bored out of my mind at the useless chit-chat that I decided to just decided to cut right into the case. I can already guess why they're not leading the way towards their prey, the greenhouse is probably infected with the bees "I honestly don't care about his backstory or why he chooses to make himself a **Stray Devil**. So what if the guy has his pets all over his base? We can just find a way to get rid of them before they can attack."

"You know that it's rude to cut off someone when they're talking, Kōjiro-kun." Gremory said in a scolding manner, like how a parent would scold their kid… I wouldn't mind a very beautiful woman like her to be my mom, but that's beside the point "Also, it's not as simple as you think. The bees he controls are called Vespoids, and they carry a deadly poison that can paralyse a full-grown **Devil** to the point that they looked like they've died. You're human, so you're more likely to die from even the smallest dosage."

"It's not like I'm going to let myself be stung by some ugly bug, so no need to worry _Mom_." I said the last word sarcastically, finding the very annoyed expression from the red head's face to be amusing "So, are we going in there or not? Because it would be a waste of time if we're just going to stand here."

I became cautious when the frown on Gremory's face suddenly turned into a devious smirk… I don't like the look on her face right now, not one bit. It spells trouble for me, and no one else right now "Since you're so eager to get some action, why don't you go inside first?" Gremory suggested, with a tone that says 'I dare you to do x, or else you're a chicken'… And here I thought for a second that she's going to use me as bait for the bees, asking me to make as much noise as possible to attract the bugs to where I'm supposed to be located. Her suggestion is perfect for me since I can test out the **[Ryūsui Gansai-Ken]** , plus I want to see how I would fair against something that's actually alive and not dead.

"Sure, I got no problem with that," I said with a shrug before I started jogging towards the greenhouse's entrance.

"E-Eh?" Gremory cried out when she finally registered what I said to her "W-Wait a second! I was just joking! A joke! Come back here!" The redhead shouted at me, but I didn't listen and quickly got inside the small building after strengthening my legs with **[Reinforcement]**.

The moment I got inside, I was greeted by a large group of the supposed bees but I stopped for a sec to make sure that I'm not seeing things... Aren't those things the annoying bugs from the **[Monster Hunter]** series?

" **[Observe]**."

 **Name:** Vespoid

 **LvL:** 18

 **HP:** 190/190

 **MP:** 20

 **Type:** Insect

Looks like I was right... I kinda expected the stats because they're insects. I'm sure that they make it up in a large group to swarm their enemies in a similar case to how ants are incredibly weak individually but can overcome many invades thanks to massive amounts of numbers in their part.

"Who dares e-e-enter my dom-domain!?" An angry but stuttering voice demand, bringing my attention toward the source to see… Angelo Agnus without the halo from **[Devil May Cry 4]**.

" **[** **Observe** **]**."

 **Character Name:** Beelze (self-given name), Bob Trump

 **Alignment:** None

 **LvL:** 27

 **Profession:** Stray Devil and [Bishop]

 **Title:** Self-Proclaimed Second Coming of Beelzebub

 **Fame:** None

 **HP:** 190/190 **Regen:** 1 per hour

 **MP:** 980/980 **Regen:** 4.7 per minute

The large **MP** and average **HP** for a LvL 27 are what I expected from him, considering the **[Evil Piece]** inside him. Despite his large built, he doesn't look like the type that fights in close combat… I could be right since appearance can be deceiving at times.

"Ho? Ju-Just another snack for m-me and my little b-babies." Bob said with a menacing stutter… As if! It would have been menacing if he doesn't stutter so much and had a much creepy voice. In fact, his British accent contrast his ugly and slightly horrifying (for humans) appearance that it's not even funny "Well then-"

With a boost from **[Mana Burst]** , I instantly appeared in front of the Stray without him realising it before I began to hit him quickly with reinforced fists. Despite just getting the **[Ryūsui Gansai-Ken]** nearly an hour ago, I can understand how to fight with the martial arts through memory… But I know that my attacks are extremely sloppy compared to Bang's or Garou's attacks if I get the chance to spar with either of them since I haven't properly trained with the martial arts yet.

When I felt the Vespoids went to attack me, I let loose an explosion of **[Mana Burst]** out of my entire body to replicate a grenade blowing up. It killed the bees that were too close to me while the others and Bob were blown away, but I won't let the **Stray Devil** gain any distance between us.

I ran at his flying form with my legs enhanced with **[Reinforcement]** and got a hold of his left leg before pulling back him back toward me and then brought down my right fist to his face, using **[Mana Burst]** once again to deal additional damage. The head came crashing down on the ground first before the rest of the body did, and I was greeted by the ugly sight of a fucked up face. It was already ugly and I just made it even worse by breaking it-

-!?

I skipped away from the body when the Vespoids where getting a bit too close for my comfort. I was slightly surprised when they began entering Bob's body, reminding on that time when the piles of flesh were gathering to form the Zombie Chimeras at the **Instant Dungeon** last week… But the purpose of the Vespoid entering Bob's body seems different than creating a new body.

Then out of nowhere, the **Stray Devil** 's body suddenly shot up into the air like its getting possessed by an evil spirit. It was twitching like crazy for a few seconds before calming and then Bob turned around and looked back me with a murderous glare, his face fully healed… So he can sacrifice some of his Vespoids to repair the damage that I dealt with him. I just have to kill this time.

"Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo-You'll p-pay for dam-dam-damaging my beautiful fac-face!" Bob stuttered so bad that I couldn't properly understand what he just said… But I think that it's something related to the punched I gave to his face.

"Oh I-I-I'm so-sorry bu-but I cou-couldn't under-under-understand a word y-you just said t-to me." I stuttered back mockingly, but actually a bit honest that I didn't understand what he said, "Co-Co-Could you spe-speak l-l-l-like a normal pers-person?"

"Y-You…" Bob hissed. I'm pretty sure that he's reaching the point that he really wants to torture me before defiling my corpse to the point that it's unrecognisable anymore… Too bad, because the only thing that's going to die here-

" **Stray Devil** Beelze!" A familiar voice called out from the entrance of the greenhouse, bringing my and Bob's attention towards it to see a certain someone with her little group, alongside an extra behind them.

"We're here to destroy you!" Gremory-san declared, announcing her, Raynare's and the peerage's presence to the enemy and his hive…

"…Really?" I started with deadpanned eyes, making everybody pause for a second and look at me in confusion "You had to announce your presence, like some cliché anime protagonist that enters the enemy base from the front door, when you can just sneak in, attack him when he didn't notice you and just be done with the extermination."

Gremory-san gained a bright blush on her face, embarrassed because I pointed out the major flaw of her dynamic entrance to everyone here "It's just cool that way…" She defended herself lamely while crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

"But not useful in real life." I countered back before bringing my attention to Trump the **Devil**.

"S-S-So the lit-little sister of Er-Erica has com-come to my humble b-base... I w-wonder what have I-I done to obt-obtain the honour of being graced in yo-your presence?" Bob greeted Gremory and her crew with a mocking stutter, doing a courtesy bow to mock her even further but he said a different name when referring to a certain Maō and that caught my attention... So Sirzech Lucifer is a female here like Kiba? That's unexpected since he's supposed to be the male version of Gremory with greater strength and far better control over the **[Power of Destruction]** in canon.

"…To think that you would call our Maō by her name so casually… Such arrogance!" Gregory said with a strained smile on her face, a thin sheet of crimson demonic energy covering her body that pretty much represents her anger towards Bob "For such disrespect towards her as our Maō and my sister, I will personally end your exi-"

Having enough of Gremory's monologue and seeing that Bob's attention was at Gremory and not on me, I jumped at him with a boost **[Mana Burst]** to get some momentum for my next strike. I attacked, and it connected with his head before I unleashed a powerful blast of **[Mana Burst]** without any care this time to make sure that I would blast his head off… It actually went even further then I intended for it to happen as his head blew up like a balloon popping, with some of his blood landings to my face…

Disgusting. I can't understand how sadists enjoy the feeling of their enemies blood on their clothes or body when it feels unpleasant, especially since it someone else's blood. When I landed back on the ground, I quickly wiped away the blood off my face with a slightly annoyed expression.

I looked at the Vespoids, who were just flying around like lost lambs, before holding my arms towards them and then fired the strongest blast of **[Mana Burst]** that I can do from wasting all of my remaining **MP**. Thankful, it was enough to kill them all. Unfortunately for me, I'm too tired now to fight at all.

"There…" I panted out, looking at the girls to see them staring back at me with wide eyes "The hunt is over… I'll be going home now." I said before slowly walking towards them, mostly to get out of the greenhouse.

"Wait!" Gremory called out to me, but I didn't stop and just continue walking towards my house "We can help-"

"I don't need your help since I'm not poison or anything close to it… I'm just tired right now." I replied without stopping to look back at them. I don't want to deal with them right now and I wanted some rest… Looks like I have to cancel my grinding today, what a letdown.

\- 6 days later -

 **Character Name:** Raiga Kōjiro

 **Alignment:** None

 **LvL:** 29 **EXP:** 21%

 **Profession:** The Gamer and Student of Kuoh Academia

 **Title:** Zombie Slayer

 **Fame:** None

 **HP:** 240/240 Regen: 1 per hour

 **MP:** 251/251 Regen: 1.2 per minute

 **STR:** D-

 **END:** D-

 **AGI:** D-

 **MAG:** D-

 **LUCK:** E+

 **NP:**

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** 3891

I read my stats with a blank expression on my face while pretending to look at the sky, giving the image of a guy completely bored out of his mind... Which isn't far from the truth. Today is another day of school and another day of having to deal with same, boring bullshit. All Raynare and I do in the **ORC** is stay there until 9:00 pm in the evening since the heiress has to watch us, where we just have tea and pastries or do our homework.

I'm seriously wondering why I'm continuing this pointless charade since it doesn't benefit me in the slightest, especially now that both the **ORC** and the Student Council are well aware that I'm not some ordinary human... I had to waste my time playing the role of 'prisoner' (unless I decide to just join 1 of the groups) when I can have more time to grind and level up. It's a good thing that the **[ID CREATE]** has a ghoul dungeon now since the zombies aren't enough to help me level up anymore.

Well, I just hope that this week's rolls are good enough to make things a little bit better for me.

"You seem bored." Raynare asked from my right, looking at me with a curious expression on her face "What wrong?"

"Just bored of going to school… It was boring enough that the lessons waste my time when I can do something more productive, but now I have to play along with the **Devils** so that they wouldn't bug me so much." I replied, looking at the ravenette with a half lid eyes, but not the seductive kind "I don't want them to suddenly break in my house in order to 'inspect' the place to make sure that I'm not making experiments of humans or being a threat to them."

"…Aren't you being a bit too paranoid?"

"…Why am I not surprised that you didn't understand the point of my words." I replied before letting out a sign, now wondering why I'm letting the **Fallen Angel** stay in my house… Especially that there's a possibility of her attacking me when her memories return. Not that I have a problem of killing her since I can easily do that before she can do anything. She'll probably make a vow of vengeance against me for defeating her… I'm probably not too far off if that happens-

 **"HAWAA!"** I heard a voice scream behind me, breaking me out of my thoughts before it was followed by something hitting the ground. When I turned towards the source, I was greeted by the sight of a blonde-haired **Nun** laying on the ground…

Arms spread out while on the ground? Check. Somehow tripped with nothing that caused the girl to trip? Check. And most of all, pure white panties visible for the whole world? Double check. Looks like Asia Argento has entered the scene.

"Asia!" Another voice cried, bringing my attention towards the source to see… Xuanzang Sanzang in a nun outfit? This seems interesting and promising.

" **[** **Observe** **]**." I said very quietly to myself so that Raynare wouldn't hear me.

 **Character Name:** Isane Hyōdō

 **Alignment:** Asia Argento

 **LvL:** 24

 **Profession:** Exiled Nun and Stray Exorcist

 **Title:** Hakuryūkō (shared with Albion) and The Vanishing Dragon (shared with Albion)

 **Fame:** None

 **HP:** 300/300 **Regen:** 5 per hour

 **MP:** 100/100 **Regen:** 1.5 per minute

…Well this is unexpected, I never would have thought that Issei "Breast Addict" Hyōdō is a female in this AU world, especially someone with large assets that her outfit certain highlights (I'm not sure if those are supposed references to Gremory and Argento respectively). First is Yūto Kiba (which is understandable since he did turn to a girl once upon a time and he is kinda gay), then I found out last week that Sirzechs Lucifer is a woman here as well (the supposed Gender Flipped version of Rias in canon) and now Issei Hyōdō. But I wouldn't be surprised anymore if Vali or Gasper are girls as well if I meet up with them eventually, considering that this AU of **[High School DxD]** has the Gender Flip cliché from the **[Type-Moon]** after the reveal of 3 males from canon are girls here.

Hyōdō before moving toward the fallen girl with a worried expression on her face "Are you okay?" She asked before holding out towards her friend.

"I-I'm fine, Isane..." Argento said, her voice laced with slight embarrassment before she took the hand that Hyōdō was holding to her "But what did I tripped just now?"

"That's what I want to find out myself." Hyōdō replied with a slightly amused smile on her face as she pulled up his friend "But considering who you are, I'll probably have a hard time trying to find the answer."

All that she got from the blonde was a pout.

" **Nuns**?" Raynare asked, staring at Argento and Hyōdō with a tone of curiosity in her voice.

"What do you think they are, pirates?" I asked sarcastically before shaking my head and then began walking towards the **Nuns**. This probably my chance to start a professional relationship with the **[Hakuryūkō]** , who will be a very powerful ally if she trained herself properly. I can't say that I'll be her trainer, but she eventually has to become stronger because enemies will be drawn towards her in the same pace as allies do "Hello, are you girls lost or something?" I called out to the duo, getting their attention.

"No we're fine, we're heading to the Church in Kuoh," Argento said while I saw Hyōdō putting the blonde's stuff back in her suitcase. Argento's smile turned a bit embarrassed when she that as well "We're transferred from the **Vatican** to Church in Kuoh town, but I suddenly fell and spilt all of my clothing on the ground. Hehehe."

"…I'm not going to ask how did you tripped from nothing, but can you girls answer a question of my mine before you ladies go?" I asked them politely, getting a nod from Argento "Do you know that the Church here had been taken over by **Fallen Angels**?"

The girls stiffen and their eyes widening in shock, no doubt not expecting me to have any knowledge about the supernatural world. I can understand since it's not common knowledge that the **Age of the Gods** hasn't ended yet in this world compared to **[Type-Moon]**. Even I would a bit surprised if a random stranger suddenly approached me and then told me about the supernatural.

"W-Well…"

"I'm not going to question why members of the **Vatican** decided to side with the **Grigori** since it's none of my business. I just wanted to confirm something." I said before the blonde could finish her sentence "But I have info that might interest you, if you ladies want to hear about it. If not, then I'll take my leave."

Argento and Hyōdō looking at each other for a few seconds, like those talking with your friend or lover through eye contact alone, before the latter turning towards me with a slight cautious expression on her face "We would like to hear what you have to say… Um…" Hyōdō trailed off when she remembered that she doesn't know my name.

"Raiga Kōjiro." I introduced myself, the first step of building trust between two or more people.

"Isane Hyōdō." The brunette introduced herself with a slight nod.

"I'm Asia Argento," Argento said with a smile on her face before doing a slight bow… So Hyōdō taught her a bit of Japanese culture, that's a bit unexpected "It's nice to meet you."

I nodded before turning around and looked towards Raynare "You can go ahead to school, I'll catch up later."

Raynare nodded before walking away from the area, and when I was sure that she wasn't near us anymore, I thought about my next move. How can I bring Argento and Hyōdō away from the Church, where Raynare's ragtag group is chilling out?

…

…Maybe I can convince them that the **Fallen Angels** in Kuoh are after their **[Sacred Gears]**? I know that the **Grigori** had a device that allows them to extract a **[Sacred Gear]** from a **[Sacred Gear]** wielder. I'll inform them while we're heading towards the church in order to make myself less suspicious since Hyōdō here once lived here and might still remember where the Church was located if she went to a mass before, or asked someone in town for directions.

"Follow me, I'll lead you to the Church in Kuoh while we talk," I said with a gesture to follow me before walking towards the direction of the Church.

And so we ended up on our way to the base of the **Fallen Angels** and the **Stray Exorcists** , the **Nuns** following beside me.

"So, is this info about the **Fallen Angels**?" Hyōdō asked with a look of curiosity, but I can tell that she's cautious around me. It's understandable since I'm just a stranger that suddenly talked to them, and now might be leading them to a place that they probably didn't know… She has a good head in her shoulders.

"Yes." I nodded towards the brunette "Have you heard of the rumour about the **Governor of the Grigori** , Azazel, having an addiction to studying **[Sacred Gears]**?" I asked, getting head shakes from the duo "Well, there are rumours centring around other **[Sacred Gear]** wielders have gone missing around the world, with the most of them going to the **Grigori**."

"I see…" Hyōdō muttered to herself before looking back at me with a questioning look on her face "But that's not related to the Church in this town, so what's the point of that info?"

"That was related the real information, so please be patient." I said, placing my left hand into my pocket "You see, in order to-"

"Uwaaaaaah!"

The sound of a young boy crying interrupted me. So I stopped and turned towards the source to see the kid holding a slightly scraped knee and I wasn't surprised when Argento began walking towards the boy, crouching down in front of him with a kind expression on her face. This is who is she, someone that wouldn't be able to harm a bird even if she had the power to do so.

"You okay?" Argento asked, "A boy should not cry over little things like this." She gently patted the boy on the head before bringing her hands to the injured knee and then a green light orb suddenly appeared from her palms and flashed onto the boy's knee.

 **[Twilight Healing]** , a none combat **[Sacred Gear]** that can heal any kind wounds with the exception of lost limbs. The **[Sacred Gear]** is the reason why Raynare allowed the blonde in her group, in order to steal it for herself… No odd sensation going through me, just another indication that I have no **[Sacred Gear]**. Newbie **[Sacred Gear]** wielders feel an odd feeling when someone else uses **[Sacred Gear]** in front of them, in the case of the canon male Hyōdō feeling something in his left arm when seeing this sight when he was still a newborn **Devil**.

The blonde **Nun** patted the boy on the head again "Here. Your wounds healed. The pain should be gone now."

"Yoshi-kun, where did you go?!" A woman who was no doubt the boy's mother ran over to him.

The boy happily ran over to his mother, pointing at Argento and smiling as if he had never been injured "Ah, that Onee-chan over there! She healed my injury!"

Argento smiled at the mother "It looked like he fell, so I helped him."

Rather than say any thanks, the mother pulled the boy away and started walking away. Over her shoulder, I saw her shoot the **Nun** a dirty look "You shouldn't talk to strange people. Let's go."

What an ungrateful bitch. I know that people can be assholes at times, but what really pisses me off is when they'll give you a dirty look even after you've done a good deed or a favour for them. I know that prideful beings like **Devils** , **Fallen Angels** and the Vampires in this world can be even worse than her, probably would start shouting at the person for trying to help them as they take it as an insult that implies they can't do this or that… Honestly, what a bunch of idiots.

"Is this a normal occurrence to her?" I asked Hyōdō, who was looking at Argento with a sad expression on her face... While I can already guess that's the answer, I just couldn't help but be a bit curious if things were a bit different since Hyōdō was in the **Vatican** alongside Argento "Performing a good deed, yet all she gets in return is anything but a thank you?"

"…Yeah, this is a normal occurrence to her after an incident happened." Hyōdō replied while I saw his grip the handle of the bag tighten… If I remember correctly, Argento was exorcised from the **Vatican** because she was able to heal a **Devil** (Diodora Astaroth) and then she becomes 1 of Gremory's servants after a single encounter with a perverted **Devil**. But that was in the original timeline where I don't exist and Hyōdō never moved to Italy (which I assume since that's the country where Argento originated and where they might have becomes friends… Which begs the question, why did she and her family moved to Italy?) "Back then, she was praised because of her ability to heal many wounds, a gift from God as many people, including myself, called it. Some even referred to her as a living Saint… Until an encounter happened that caused others to shun her."

"You don't have to say anything else if it's uncomfortable for you to explain," I said, looking at her blonde friend with a solemn on my face. While I can't really relate to her since I don't have many friends, I know what it's like seeing a loved one suffer and then lose them "Some people hate to talk about horrible events that happened to them."

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" I heard the boy called out to Argento, so I looked at him to see the kid waving cheerfully to the **Nun** , who seemed to smile as she waved back... At least the boy knows some manners, unlike his mother.

Argento walked back to where Hyōdō and I stood before she turned to me and tapped herself on the head, sticking out her tongue "Sorry. I get meddlesome sometimes."

"I have no problem with that, you do what you want to do since it's your own choice… But I didn't expect to see 1 of the rare people that possess **[Twilight Healing]**." I lied, expecting Argento to appear here because of her past that forced to seek help from the **Fallen Angels** "As I was saying earlier before getting interrupted, in order to see if **Fallen Angels** can use **[Sacred** **Gears]** as well, they tried to find a way to obtain a **[Sacred Gear]** from someone else to use it for themselves." I said to them, like a teacher explaining something to a young student "So the **Grigori** created a device that allows them to extract a **[Sacred Gear]** from a person, but that causes the previous wielder to die in the end, so it was dismantled… But I could be wrong." I said, getting shocked expressions from the duo.

"…W-What does the device look like, and how do they start the extract of a **[Sacred Gear]**?" Argento asked after a few seconds of silence, a hint of worry and fear within her voice.

"Do you girls really want to know?" I answered back with a question of my own with an eerie voice behind it. I saw that the duo gulped nervously before they nodded, the signal to go on "Well, the device is ironically in the shape of a cross. They bound a person on it, like how Jesus was crucified before they began the extraction." I then looked at Argento specifically "Your friend commented that your power is a gift from God, correct? You can say that the extraction is the opposite, where God not only takes the gift back in a very painful way but takes your life along with it."

"I-It cannot be…" Argento gasped in shock and disbelief.

"To put it in laymen's terms… The **Fallen Angels** in that Church wants to take the **[Sacred Gears]** inside us with the device." Hyōdō summarised the entire info that I gave to them with a hardened expression on her face. Well, I expected this since she's a **Stray Exorcist** , someone who was trained to fight "I thought that it was a crazy idea to get help from **Fallen Angels** … And looks like I was right."

"So, do both of you still want to go to the Church?" I asked the **Nuns** , just to make sure that they still want to arrive at their initial destination.

Before the duo could answer my question, a slight manic cackle filled the air as not only me, so the **Nuns** and I turned at the source to see a man with white hair appear… Why did it have to be this guy?

"Lookie what I found here, the **Nuns** and a silver-eyed cattle-" Zelzan started, but I appeared in front of him with a boost from and cut him off by punching him in the face and send himself flying with the help of **[Mana Burst]**. While killing him would be beneficial to many people in the world, the girls would probably become distrustful towards me if I killed someone in front of them.

"…Looks like they've started to hunt both of you down if that guy was any indication." I started off while turning to Argento and Hyōdō, who looked at me with surprised expressions on their faces. I walked back to them, took their bags before jogging towards Kuoh Acamedy "Follow me, I'll bring you girls to an area that they can't reach you."

"Wait a sec!" Hyōdo shouted, no doubt being forced to follow me since I have their stuff in my hands. This might cause them to be more wary of me, but now is not the time to care to about a person's perspective of you when their lives are in danger "Where are we going!?"

"To the **Devil** stronghold in this town, the only place where the **Fallen Angels** and their **Stray Exorcists** wouldn't dare to enter unless they want to fight." I said back without looking at the duo's direction, but I have a hunch that they have shocked expressions on their faces "All I can say is that a stronghold is a place you would hardly expect where **Devils** chill out."

I didn't say anything else, as my mind went to how did Zelzan found us near the park. While I know that random encounters do happen in games, with **[The Gamer]** manga taking it to the extreme where an entire area can become a pseudo-dungeon, it's kinda weird for a **Stray Exorcist** to be walking around the streets in broad daylight since he wouldn't gain anything from doing just that… Unless he was told by a higher up to find something, or in this case, to find someone.

I have a hunch who was the person that told him, and possibly the other **Stray Exorcists** , to go and capture Argento and Hyōdō.

It didn't take us too long to arrive in front of the campus, with many students looking at the Nuns near me with curiosity and leering (from the obvious culprits) eyes.

"This… This is where the **Devils** in Kuoh are staying?" Argento asked quietly after a few seconds of looking at Kuoh Academy from where we stood "A very big school?"

"It might be strange, but they're mostly around the same age as us and they choose to study in the human world. Hence the reason why they made the school their home base." I said before entering the campus, still carrying on the duo's luggage. I know that I'm creating a scene since the other students are looking at the Nuns behind me, which is something that I usually avoid doing since I'm not really a fan of attention, but now is hardly the time for such things "I'll bring you girls to 1 of the groups, which is lead by the most logical leader of the two."

* * *

"…So, may I ask why did you bring two **Nuns** here, Kōjiro-san?" Sitri-san asked, looking at Argento, Hyōdō and I (mostly towards me) with narrowed eyes. Even if I don't know her that much personally, it's obvious that she's not pleased with me right now. Well, I would be too if I was in her shoes, when if someone suddenly barged into my room with two strangers that are associated with one of the enemy factions of my race. Hell, I would say that she would be furious at me if I did just that if I'm serving under her as a member of her peerage "If you want these two to be enrolled into the school then you're pushing your luck with me. Let me remind you that I only let a **Fallen Angel** in because of the deal that we agreed on, nothing else-"

"Look, I really don't care if you're pissed at me because I dragged 2 **Nuns** into the school, and especially into your room without your permission." I rudely cutoff Sitri-san from her little rant, getting a glare in response to my disrespect from not only to the bespectacled girl but from her peerages members are well "Also, no, that's not the reason why I brought them here. I did that because they were being hunted down by **Stray Exorcists**."

"…Why exactly?" The president of the Student Council asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at Argento and Hyōdō for a second before looking back at me.

"I don't know why they're been hunted down, and the main reason why I brought them here is because I felt like being a Good Samaritan for once in my young teenage life so I brought them to a slightly safer place," I said, being a bit honest but not telling the whole truth. I don't want them finding out that Argento and Hyōdō have **[Sacred Gears]** , especially the latter since she's the current **Hakuryūkō**. All I got from Sitri-san was a calculating expression, the kind that's trying to see if I'm lying or not… This 1 of the reasons why Sitri-san is much smart then Gremory, always trying to see underneath the underneath of things before deciding on anything "Anyways, can you watch over them? I got some work to do."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Hyōdō and Sitri-san asked at the same time, with the latter looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to get rid of the **Stray Exorcists** and the **Fallen Angels** , simple as that." I said before turning around and began walking towards, before looking back at Sitri-san over my shoulder "I'll doing you lot a favour, so I'll ask for something in return when I got back."

"You know that there's a high chance of you dying because of this stupid plan of yours." Sitri-san said, but I still continued on with my way to door "Besides, what exactly do you gain from killing them? Nothing. While it would great for Rias and I, since you did the dirty work by getting rid of them by yourself, that doesn't mean you'll be rewarded by us since it wasn't anything special."

"Well, I can ditch school this way," I said casually, opening the door when I was in front of it before closing it when I got out of the room. I quickly run off after reinforcing my legs just in case Sitri-san wanted to stop me by sending 1 of her servants.

Have some preparations to do before heading to the Church, like creating swords for Lancelot for **[Knight of Owner]**. I know that's it's possible for me to get that **Noble Phantasm** and **[For Someone's Glory]** if I seal away **[Arondight]**. I don't want to expose myself as a teenager wearing old-fashioned carrying a black claymore, that would attract too much attention for my liking from the populace of Kuoh and the **Devils** if they're spying on me again. It's a good thing that **[For Someone's Glory]** allows me to change my appearance, despite limited to other Heroic Spirits with various military exploits.

…Now then, which weapon should I pick and who should I imitate?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **voiddragon002: Raiga is more of mastering what he has or gains then inventing new Skills, so the lack of creating new Skills. Plus, I believe that it's too early for him to create new Skills yet.**

 **loquendo777:** **Sí, Kiba es una chica en esta fanfiction. Raiga acaba de hacer una referencia al macho Kiba cuando habla de sus personalidades.**

 **PS. Sorry if I messed up, I couldn't understand your comment cuz I don't speak Spanish so I had to Google Translate it.**

 **shadowrider89: I have a different sword style in mind, not the** **Santōryū.**

 **Magicis Somniator** **: He has no interest in the slave thing yet since he doesn't see them as reliable, and he has to explain why that slave is there if Gremory suddenly broke in his house.**

 **BlitzNeutral69 and** **Tsunashi777** **: There's a 50/50 chance of him getting a harem based on how I want him to interactivity with specific girls, who might be in the harem if I'm going with that route.**

 **Goetia: I see… Well, there's the chance of Raiga summoning a powerful Servant like Scathact from the Gacha, but he needs an outside source in order to maintain their existence since his mana pool** **isn't great enough in both quality and quantity to maintain someone like her and put them in their best condition. Also, Billy the Kid already took the slot for the [Archer Class Card].**

 **Guest: He doesn't give much of a shit to many things before he became a [Player]. While** **[Gamer's Mind]** **makes someone very calm and collective, but that Skill actually made his apathy** **even worse since he now hardly cares about anything other than stating his own boredom. Also, Raiga being unlikable was my intention since I wanted him to have the opposite traits of Issei, who's funny because of his perverted antics, but overall a nice and a bit likeable guy if his hormones are controlled.**

 **Lq840i: You can say that he's going to be a** **Lightning Bruiser,** **a balanced fighter without favouring either melee or ranged combat. I haven't thought of a proper build for it, but it'll eventually come into my little head.**

 **KRKing: All that I'm going to say is that it's not going to be pretty.**

 **Shahzeb: I see, I'll try to make sure that I got the spelling right before publishing the future chapters.**

 **Hiei-Uchiha: Thank you for the suggestions, but I feel that Raiga should keep gaining magical abilities rather than ESP since magic can be explained by how he obtained it while ESP can't. Plus, I already have a select few of abilities that he'll obtain in mind, 1 of them being slightly original that's related to a concept from Type-Moon.**

 **ChaoticOverlordNaro: Thanks, and Lol, I can already predict what you're going to do with the Abyss Auction. As for the slaves part, I honestly thought that it would be funny to add that part in the selection for the Abyss Auction, plus buying slaves actually exists in [The Gamer] manga.**

 **WaterWhirl: …I didn't expect someone to ask me to give Raiga a slave.**

 **Hayane234,** **Evankey,** **LockeBelmont,** **Edgar Garbanzo Valverde,** **Alex2909,** **desdelor97 and frankieu: Thanks!**


	6. Massacre & Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school DxD or Nasuverse**

 **Inspired by M.A.H.Q.R.M.G.I by KSLCross, The White Dragon of Justice** **by Sangai-Havoc** **and Gaming DxD by EyesOfChaos**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first thing that I did after I got out of school was to head back and get some privacy. It would be stupid of me to simply transform in broad daylight like a Super Sentai transforming into whatever Ranger from whatever timeline they came from, with the possibility of being seen by Sitri-san or Gremory if the latter found out about my little party and choice to watch the mayhem.

Upon arriving, I gone into my room, closed the windows and blinds before **Install** ing the **[Caster Class Card]**. I thought of a weapon that I should create for the upcoming event. Despite EMIYA being a sub-par Magus, his type of **[Projection]** is nothing to scoff off as not only it can create copies of legendary weapons like **Excalibur** to near perfection, but also the history and how it was used that was almost close to how the original wielder used the weapon.

While EMIYA has **[Item Creation]** , the only objects that he can create weapons for close combat like spears, which rather ironic to be honest in my opinion. Shirō Emiya was someone who wants to save people, to be a Hero of Justice because of an innocent wish that he wished to fulfil for his foster father, yet what he mostly holds in his hands are tools made for battle and to kill others in an age far before his birth.

After making up my mind and creating the weapon, I switched the **[Caster Class Card]** to the **[Saber Class Card]** , sealing **[Arondight]** away in order to gain access of Lancelot's other **NP** s **[Knight of Owner]** and **[For Someone's Glory]**. Utilising the latter, I disguised myself as Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King, from **[Fate/Prototype]** for this little massacre. Once I had my preparation completed, I quickly went to the place where the party will begin.

…They sure know how to decorate their home.

Those were my sarcastic thoughts after I saw the exterior of the Church from where I stood: The walls have mould and mildew all over that those little plant things are growing out of it. The windows are broken and I have a feeling that the roof has some holes on it even if I can't see it from a bird's eye view. The interior is probably worse (with the exception of the areas were they sleep for obvious reasons) since the Church has items, painting, and statues that praise their former Lord (who's been dead since the **Great War** ), so they feel the need to piss off the entity that banished them out of Heaven.

I shook my head before continuing my way to enter the building, by jumping high into the air and crashing through the roof. A cliché way of entering, but way more awesome than going through the front door that might have traps for intruders. At first, the Church looked empty aside from the destroyed decorations, but my sensing ability could tell where the **Stray Exorcists** and the **Fallen Angels** are chilling out right now: the clamour in the hidden basement.

A trap door suddenly opened before multiple men and women clad in white robes came out with **Light Swords** , which remind me more of **[Light Sabers]** from **[Star Wars]** , and silver guns in their hands. While they all looked at me with blank expressions, I can see the wariness, surprise and madness (the last one from a very specific person) from their eyes.

"Heee? And here I thought we are under attack by shitty **Devils**. Who thought that the attacker is an amour wannabe knight." Zelzan said before letting out a low maniacal cackle "Hahahaha... So, bastard, you have a lot of guts barging in this place, huh? You bored of living that you want to die?"

"I can ask the same thing…" I started off while raising my right arm into the air before bringing out the weapon that I prepared from my **Inventory** for the massacre:

Cloud Strife's **[Fusion Sword]** from **[Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children]** , with a few added quirks.

"…Are you all are prepared to die?" I asked with a smirk before slashing at the group's direction, using **[Mana Burst]** to fire a small wave of mana in order to imitate 1 of Cloud's **Limit** **Break** s, the **[Blade Beam]**. Many of them, including Zelzan, were quick to react and jumped away from the path were my attack is heading, but there are a few who weren't so lucky and were eliminated by the attack. I have to thank **[Gamer's Mind]** for keeping me so calm and collective for this carnage. Even in my previous life, I've never taken another person's life before… I would probably be vomiting right now if it wasn't for that **Skill**.

 **"WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCK!?"** Zelzan roared in disbelief, looking at the destruction that I made from that weak attack with a shocked expression on his face before turning to look at my direction with an enraged expression on his face "How were you about to shot a beam wave with your sword!? Tell me! **TELL ME!** How did you do-"

Getting a bit irritated with his voice, I charged at him with my sword ready to cleaver him in half-

 ***CLANG!***

-Only for Zelzan to block my attack with his **[Star Wars]** ripoff weapon, which slightly surprised me since I'm far more faster after **Install** ing the **[Saber Class Card]**. I landed a sneak attack on him earlier without **Install** ing a **[Class Card]** and launched him away, so shouldn't the same thing happen just now since I'm much faster and stronger than before? While I can understand that he didn't expect me to be fast thanks to **[Mana Burst]** and able to injure him, but being a superhuman with the fraction of a **Servant** 's power should have enabled me to take him by surprise without a problem thanks to having C+ **AGI**.

Shaking off my surprise, I turned around with my left heel, taking Zelzan off his feet thanks to my far superior **STR** before I shot him towards the wall with a wave version of **[Mana Burst]** , causing the said wall to explosion upon impact with Zelzan and my little attack.

Looking at the other **Stray Exorcists** , who stared back at me with shocked expressions on their faces, I quickly dashed towards the nearest target and chopped off her head. Secretly taking out 1 of the side blades of the **[Fusion Sword]** , I throw the combined blade into the ceiling as a distraction while I fired another wave of **[Mana Burst]** towards a random target from the side blade before charging at a different enemy.

 ***BANG!*** ***BANG!*** ***BANG!*** ***BANG!*** ***BANG!*** ***BANG!*** ***BANG!*** ***BANG!*…**

I can hear gunfire raging on all around me, coming from all of my prey that were smart enough to shot me instead of fighting me in CQC, but I just ignored it as all the bullets that struck me bounce off harmlessly against me from all possible directions. Despite looking like a regular human to the **Stray Exorcists** thanks to **[For Someone's Glory]** , it's nothing more an illusion that hides a teenager wearing a suit of high-quality armour underneath.

After slicing the **Stray Exorcist** from the right hip to the left shoulder, I sensed 3 other opponents charge at me from behind. Turning to face them, I was met with the sight of the trio pointing their **Light Swords** at me, ready to skewer me and end me right then and there… If I didn't easily counter all of their strikes with the side blade skilfully and this is all thanks to Lancelot's **[Knight of Owner]**. This **NP** allowing me to use anything that can be considered a weapon, even something so fragile like a pair of chopsticks, and wield it so efficiently that it might be considered by others as my most preferred weapon.

I began to store a bit of mana into my weapon while continuing to counter/parry all of their attacks. When they thought that I'm going to fire another wave of **[Mana Burst]** , they all retreated away from me. Now, time for another surprise…

"Looks out!" 1 of the **Stray Exorcists** shouted towards the 1 of her comrades, who slightly turned towards the person in confusion only for the slightly complete **[Fusion Sword]** to suddenly slice him from his right shoulder to left armpit.

This is the trait that I applied to all parts of the **[Fusion Sword]** , the ability to attract each piece to each other, whether if they're individual or some are fused together with the main blade. The ability is based on the magnetic attraction of the married swords, **[Kanshō & Bakuya: ****Gān Jiàng and Mò Yé** **]** , that was shown many times in the **[Fate/Series]**. But instead of them being naturally attracted to each other like **[** **Kanshō** ** & Bakuya]**, I can manually control the attraction by storing in mana into 1 of the blades and make it acts like a neodymium magnet that draws the other pieces, individually or fused with the main blade, towards the sword that I hold.

Catching the weapon that's flying towards me, I placed the side blade that I was using back to the **[Fusion Sword]** , before charging at another **Stay Exorcist**. Swinging the **[Fusion Sword]** in front of the former Church operative, I shoot off the hollow blade instead of firing another wave of **[Mana Burst]** , to surprise them all once again. Even if I'm out of surprises, nobody here would able to leave in order to tell the tale of how did this little massacre happen. I'll make sure of that.

The hollow blade was deflected, but it was actually my intention as it left the **Stay Exorcist** wide open and I took this chance to kill him while attracting the hollow blade back to me. Once I got a hold of it, I held the swords in a dual-wielding style without a problem.

"What's going on up here!?" I heard a deep voice, probably of an old man's, demanded but I just continued on with the killing spree without even a single glance towards the voice.

"Fa-" The **Stay Exorcist** that tried to speak was permanently silent by my weapon, unable to finish his sentence at all to the **Fallen Angel** that just came out, as I cleaver through his skull with the hollow blade.

"He suddenly attacked us after taking out that huge sword!" Another **Stay Exorcist** shouted, but he didn't live long enough to know the effect of his words due to the fact that the hollow blade is now embedded on the back of his neck.

 **"HEY MR. CLOUD KNOCKOFF, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"** Another voice shouted, a voice of a young girl, with the 'Mr. Cloud Knockoff' comment causing me to stop and look at the origin of the voice in mild curiosity. I didn't expect that 1 of the **Fallen Angel** grunts have the times to play games and know such a character from the **[Final Fantasy]** series.

The source of the voice came from a little girl with blond hair in twin-tails, wearing a Gothic Lolita attire. It consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front and a collar with a green jewel embedded in it, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

Standing next to the little girl's right is the complete opposite of her, a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

On the opposite side of the woman is a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

…Ok, where the hell is Raynare? I would have thought that she already went here when I told her to go ahead since the possibility of her regaining her memories through an entire week is high. If she didn't contact the Zelzan to kill me and get Argento and Hyōdō back here, so was it by chance?

I mentally shook my head before deciding to observe them.

" **[Observe]**."

 **Character Name:** Mittelt

 **Alignment:** Fallen Angel, The Grigori, and Raynare's group

 **LvL:** 15

 **Profession:** Fallen Angel

 **Title:** None

 **Fame** **:** None

 **HP:** 150/150 **Regen:** 1 per hour

 **MP:** 170/170 **Regen:** 0.5 per minute

* * *

 **Character Name:** Kalawarner

 **Alignment:** Fallen Angel, The Grigori, and Raynare's group

 **LvL:** 21

 **Profession:** Fallen Angel

 **Title:** None

 **Fame** **:** None

 **HP:** 200/200 **Regen:** 1 per hour

 **MP:** 190/190 **Regen:** 0.5 per minute

* * *

 **Character Name:** Dohnaseek

 **Alignment:** Fallen Angel, The Grigori, and Raynare's group

 **LvL:** 21

 **Profession:** Fallen Angel

 **Title:** None

 **Fame** **:** None

 **HP:** 210/210 **Regen:** 1 per hour

 **MP:** 200/200 **Regen:** 0.5 per minute

None of them are really that threatening. All 3 of them have that aura of superiority, believing that they're above everyone in this room right now. How typical for other beings to look down on humans, but I honestly expected this from them. I just have to kill all but 1 of them, interrogation them before killing that person off in the end. It doesn't matter whether or not Raynare was the person called Zelzan to kill me and take the **Nuns** here, I'll make sure to not repeat the same mistake-

I quickly turned around and cut down a **Stay Exorcist** that tried to attack me from behind, splitting him in half starting from the crotch… That death looked very painful, even I feel a little bad from doing it despite that I'd buried what very little emotional inside my heart before arriving here.

I charged at another **Stray Exorcist** , who was shooting at me with a fearful expression on his face while ignoring all the bullets that bounced off me before I felt magical energy heading towards from behind. I quickly hopped to the right just in time to evade a **Light Spear** that was about to skewer me through the head. While I'm not sure if the armour can protect me from magic-based attacks, but I'm not taking any chances. Taking a quick look around, I saw that there are about 15-16 people other than myself in the building… I might as well just end this massacre instead of dragging it longer.

After I placed the hollow blade back on the **[Fusion Sword]** , I strengthened my entire body with the **[Fusion Sword]** to there near limit before dashing towards the nearest enemy and cleaver her in half before dashing towards the next. I repeated this pattern until I couldn't handle the pressure of pushing my body to its limit, and I did all of that in 20 seconds.

And the only prey left here is that little girl who called me 'Mr. Cloud Knockoff'. I can see that she's sweating buckets as she realised what just transpired and that she's the only one left within her group.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-That… O-Omnislash!?" She stuttered, looking at the corpses around us with wide, fearful eyes before letting out a loud, terrified shriek as I began to walk towards her in a calm and quiet manner that you might find in a horror movie. Her body shook with terror, which caused her trip and fall on her ass. I wouldn't need an enhanced sense of smell to know that she just pissed herself, looking at my bloodstained weapon and my cold eyes "P-P-Please! I-I'll do anything! I'll do anything! Spare me! Spare me! I don't want-!"

"I might as well kill right now just to shut you up," I said with a glare towards her, who flinched before nodding, while I felt a strange stir of emotions reacts in me. Disappointment, disgust, and shame…

I didn't felt those emotions before when I was fighting against them, yet they suddenly came out when I threatened this little girl? I can only guess that Lancelot, despite not having a massive ego that allows him to take control over me as a certain someone, has his strong sense of chivalry. It's powerful enough that it influences me to have mixed feelings on certain things, like threatening the little girl, who is probably being older then I am since she's a **Fallen Angel** , in front of me.

I can only theorise that the cards levelling up along me means the characteristics of the spirits inside them is being implanted into my own. Since I use and level up the **[Saber Class Card]** most of the time when I train in the Instant Dungeons, Lancelot's chivalry is slowly being installed into my personality. If I would compare what's happening to me when I use the **[Class Cards]** , it's like an artist is painting a picture with different colours on a blank canvas.

"I have a few questions I want to know, and I might let you live if you answer me honestly." I said, which Mittelt responded by nodding her fast enough that you might think she's trying to break her own neck "Why did your group target a teen named Raiga Kōjiro?"

"Wait, why does he-"

"Answer the question." I interrupted her with a glare, stabbing my weapon just between her legs to emphasise how serious I am right now. This caused Mittelt to let out a shriek, looking at my weapon with fearful eyes before looking back at me, her entire body is shaking way more than before.

"W-W-W-Well, Azazel-sama originally o-ordered us to observe him, a-a possible **[Sacred Gear]** wielder." Mittelt started off with a stutter, looking between my weapon and my face "I-If possible, we can sway him to our side, b-but we were to-told to kill him should he-he s-suddenly loses control over it…"

I see… It seems that Azazel really did add that little failsafe just in case I suddenly lose control over my **[Sacred Gear]** , which I don't possess. Still, there's no denying the fact that Gremory somewhat thought of the possibility of me dying, which she let them do that just to pick up the scraps and get a benefit out of it by obtaining another member of her peerage for the battle against Riser Phenex "Then why did your gang tried to kill him?"

"W-We received orders from 1 of our higher-ups to eliminate him. He said t-that Raiga Kōjiro was deemed too dangerous to live, and so Raynare made her strategy to kill th-the human." Mittelt said a bit more calmly than before.

…This is seriously following that plot line of Kokabiel was the person that gave the order to kill the MC of a DxD Fanfic, which isn't all that believable since Kokabiel wouldn't benefit from killing a person with a **[Sacred Gear]**. He might be a warmonger, but that's just stupid, unreasonable and complete waste of time "Then who was the person that transfer the message to your group?"

"U-Um… I'm not supposed to answer-"

"So your life less important than the orders of your commander?" I asked, cutting her off while I picked my weapon off the ground "If so, I can say that loyalty of your is a bit admirable but too bad for you and your lord…"

I trailed off just to stab Mittelt in the chest with the **[Fusion Sword]** before continuing on "Because he will never know what happened to you or your comrades."

"But… But you say…" Mittelt gasp, blood dripping out from the corner of her mouth. I can feel the previous sense of shame and disappointment return full force, but I pushed them away as much as I can. My little theory is becoming more and more believable thanks to my inner turmoil, which doesn't make sense as I have an uncaring attitude towards others, with very few exceptions.

"I said 'might', not 'will'." I retorted, pulling my weapon away from her chest before chopping off her head in order to make sure that she's dead. I gritted my teeth as I feel something clutch my heart painfully as if something just died inside me… This annoying swirl of emotions is really getting old "…There's a difference between them."

Looking around to make sure that everyone other then myself is dead. I'm honestly glad that the **[Gamer's Mind]** allows me to stay calm at all times, as I'm pretty sure that my old self would probably feel sick before vomiting at this gory sight. Well, I might just set the place on fire and burn everything away. It's not like anyone other than **Fallen Angels** , **Angels** , and their servants would use the place. Plus, it's better to get rid of the evidence before anyone could pick up my tracks.

When I was outside the abandoned Chruch, I began to pour a shit ton of mana into the **[Fusion Sword]** , overcharging the weapon of magical energy. The final ability that I placed on the weapon is to become like a **Broken Phantasm**. While using it is pretty cool, I feel that my style towards something different than just swinging around a big fat sword.

When I feel that I poured enough mana, I throw the weapon into the ruined building.

 ***DOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!***

…Before a fiery explosion occurred the moment the weapon touched the ground, powerful enough that it causes many parts of the building to blast away. Well, I better leave now before someone calls the police and begins to investigate here.

Hm… I'll take a detour to the Abyss Auction before heading back to the school for my rolls and other stuff. Hopefully, Argentina and Hyōdō resisted the temptation of the **Devils** and stayed true to their beliefs, even if they're all directed towards a being that no longer exists in this world.

* * *

"Welcome to the Abyss Auction!" A familiar voice greeted me the moment I entered the shop, and I didn't need to look at the source to know that the person who greeted has a smile on her face "How can I help you?"

"Hello, Lily." I greeted the Irisviel look-alike with a neutral expression "Is there anything special for sale?"

"Yup!" Was she instant replay before a pop-up window appeared right before my face.

 **(Abyss Auction):**

 **Buy**

 **Sell**

 **Exchange**

 **Upgrade**

 **Auction**

 **Slaves**

 **Gacha**

Hmm… Now that I thought about it, I didn't look at the other options when I first came here 6 days ago. I didn't enter here for nearly a week in order to prevent the others from suddenly gaining an interest in where I usually go to after school. Let's go with **Buy** first.

 **Buy:**

 **Weapons**

 **Spells**

 **Armour**

 **Newest**

 **Hottest**

 **Half Price**

Oh? I didn't expect that buy would have its own list for its items, but I guess that it just makes things easier for **[Players]** to browse through their items. Since I don't have much money with me right now, I'll just check out **Half Price** for now.

 **Half Price** **:**

 **Bounded Bow Spell Book**

 **Water Dragon Slayer Lacrima**

 **Way of the Hermit**

 **Nightingale Armour**

 **Nameless Class Card**

 **Arms of Sparta**

 **Storm Fang**

 **Asauchi**

 **←Previous/Next→**

…I was honestly expecting a lot more from the option since I thought that there's probably a lot more stuff that isn't that useful but not necessarily useless. I already know most of the stuff here, the only ones that I'm not sure off are the **Storm Fang** and the **Way of the Hermit**. **Storm Fang** sounds more like a weapon, so I'll ignore that for the other thing, **Way of the Hermit**. There are a lot of ability that are named with Hermit or Sage as its sometimes called, so this makes me curious about what it is.

 **[Way of the Hermit] - Passive - LvL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: An** **ancient form of martial arts that utilises an** **energy identical to the sun's rays called Hamon, which the human body can produce through controlled breathing.** **The effect of producing ripples of energy propagating from the bloodstream to the rest of the body and other objects in contact with it. Hamon manifests itself as electricity-like sparks, and it can be seen by ordinary humans.**

 **Due to its identical nature to the positive energy of the Sun, the Hamon's primary uses are to heal various wounds or ailments, and combat creatures that are weak to the sun such as Vampires or Zombies. Living organisms can be affected by Hamon attacks but are not automatically hurt by it. Hamon users can reject harmful substances inside of them by ejecting it from their bloodstream with the use of Hamon energy.**

 **Cost: 1,000 money**

…I am so buying this thing. Not only is **Hamon** my most favourite ability (besides **Stands** ) from the JJBA series, it's very versatile through healing or enhancing the properties of weapons that are charged with **Hamon** and effective against beings that are naturally weak to sunlight. **Hamon** hasn't reached its full potential, unlike the **Spin** that has the **Super Spin** (not including the **Infinite Rotation** which is exclusive to **Tusk** and **Breaker Ball** ). The only thing that's close to its full power being revealed is when Kars used it after he becomes the Ultimate Being. He showed the ability to generate **Hamon** that possess the heat and intensity comparable to the sun itself. I can deal with the need of having perfect breathing, which I can improve by doing physical exercises like prolonged swimming or continue training by fighting against the monsters in the **[Instant Dungeon]**.

 ***Ding!***

 **You have gained the Skill Book, [Way of the Hermit]!**

I'll check out the **Water Dragon Slayer Lacrima** as well since water works very well with **Hamon**. I just hope that my money would be enough to buy the Lacrima.

 **[** **Water Dragon Slayer Lacrima** **]** **\- Rank: N/A - Durability: 100/100 -**

 **Description:** **A rare and extremely expensive Lacrima that gives individuals artificial Dragon Slayer Magic when implanted, with people using it are known as Second Generation Dragon Slayers or Fake Dragon Slayers.**

 **Dragon Slayer Magic: A type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilising both offensive and defensive styles. However, overuse of Dragon Slayer Magic in any generation will cause practicers to slowly turn into a Dragon themselves.**

 **Cost: 5,000 money**

Looks like this item is out of my reach for now. Well, I hope that it stays in **Half Price** for a while until I can get the right amount of money for it. Now for **Exchange** …

 **Exchange**

 **The Exchange option allows you to gain new Skills by selling 1 of the current Skills that you have.**

 **List:**

 **Senpū Tetsuzan-Ken**

 **Item Creation**

 **Mana Burst (Flames)**

 **Mana Burst (Lightning)**

 **Mana Burst (Water)**

 **Mana Defense**

…I didn't expect that most of them would be variants of the original **[Mana Burst]**. I'm a bit conflicted here, since I've been rather used to **[Mana Burst]** , yet **[Mana Burst (Water)]** is rather tempting as it sounds like it could work well with **Hamon**. Well, I may never know if I don't check it out.

 **[Mana Burst (Water)] - Rank: E - Active - EXP: 0% - MP cost: Variable**

 **Description: A version of Mana Burst. Unlike the other variants, it can't enhance weapons but or unleashes a high-pressure stream of water from a weapon or the user's hands. Power output and control improve as skill rank up.**

 **Price: [Mana Burst] skill**

Hmm… I wonder if it's possible for me to relearn an old **Skill**? If possible, then I can have 2 versions **[Mana Burst]** of in my disposal. It would be a good thing as my enemies would think that I'm simply a **Magician** that only knows basic water magic. I'll take it, as I got nothing to lose here anyways. Plus, it might be possible to change

 ***Ding!***

 **You have gain** **[Mana Burst (Water)] at the cost of** **[Mana Burst]** **!**

I felt a strange sensation at the same time when the pop-up window informed me of the change. It feels like something was lost before getting replaced by something similar, yet different at the same time. So is this is what it feels like to have 1 of your **Skills** replaced? It's strange but not unpleasant. Now that's all said and done, next is **Upgrades**.

 **Upgrades**

 **The Upgrades option allows you to change the current [Skills] that you have into a much more powerful version of it. Upgrading a [Skills] will have different requirements for it to change, ranging from maxing the [Skill]'s LvL or paying a massive price for it.**

 **List:**

 **Kōga Ryūsatsu-Ken**

 **Kaigai Shinsatsu-Ken**

 **Independent Manifestation**

So I can only up 3 **Skills**? I honestly thought that the other **Skills** like **[Reinforcement]** would have enhanced versions since simply enhancing the power of an object isn't enough to help in the future. Something like adding status effects to my weapons when I inflict a wound. Well, I guess that I'll just take a peak on what the effects of the **Upgrades**.

 **[Kōga Ryūsatsu-Ken** **] - Passive - LvL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description:** **A martial arts that is born from the combination of both** **Ryūsui Gansai-Ken** **and** **Senpū Tetsuzan-Ken** **. It** **leads the fighter's enemies around the hair through moving like a calm breeze, only to rip them apart with swift but powerful strikes like a sudden typhoon destroying everything in its path.**

 **\- Techniques -**

 **Mikiri (Abandonment): The user removes all restriction that they had placed on their mind. When they're removed, mobility, agility and manoeuvrability are heightened.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses when entering this state: Increases STR, END and AGI by 1 rank.**

 **Cost: [** **Senpū Tetsuzan-Ken],** **[Ryūsui Gansai-Ken] and 10** **,000 money**

 **[Kaigai Shinsatsu-Ken** **] - Passive - LvL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description:** **Awakened Garou's personal fighting style from One Punch Man. It's a combination of various fighting styles, allowing for the fighter to suddenly switch a style or combine 2 of them while the flaws of 1 of the styles are negated by another. A style that's proclaimed to be have reached the realm of Gods.**

 **Cost:** **12 or more different styles of Martial Arts**

 **[Independent Manifestation]** **\- Rank: C** **\- Passive -**

 **Description: A** **special Skill that permits unsupported manifestation into reality, without the necessity of energy cost or of summoning by a Master; effectively, the Skill serves as an enhanced version of [Independent Action]. The skill holder is given resistance against instant death and time manipulation attacks.**

 **Cost:** **[** **Rank: A** **Independent Action] and 1** **5,000 money**

Looks like I can't upgrade any of the **Skills** that I currently possess since I don't have any cost requirements right now. Now for the second to the last pick, **Slaves**.

 **The Slaves option allows you to buy a being that would follow your command with each having different abilities, specialities and levels depending on who you pick. There are some Slaves that are rebellious, however, and it's because of their personality, nature or simply too powerful for you to control.**

 **Slaves** **:**

 **Humans**

 **Beastmen**

 **Aquatic**

 **Reptiles**

 **Bugs**

 **Demon**

 **Spirits**

 **Undead**

 **←Previous/Next→**

So **Slaves** has multiple categories? I honestly expected this since there are various types of beings through creation that a single list would take too long to read through, plus it's much easier to look through a certain type. Well, I'll through Beastman since I might find a loyal companion in a form of a dog.

 **Beastmen:**

 **Leon**

 **Akasha**

 **Kurumi**

 **Steven**

 **Bullet**

 **Sparky**

 **Dragneon**

 **Atalanta**

 **←Previous/** **Next→**

…This is interesting, I didn't expect that someone would have the same name as Atanyata. I wonder if this 'Atalanta' is just like most of the members in the **Khaos Brigade** , a descendant of the original Atanyata, which is probably unlikely as she swore chastity to the Greek Goddess of the Moon, Artemis.

Taking a look at the slave's picture, I grew a bit more curious towards her as she looks so much like a child version of Alterlanta from **Type-Moon** , but her looks like untamed and she has a blank expression on her face. That's the kind of expression that a person would have when they're broken inside as they've have lost someone important to her.

 **Name:** Atalanta

 **LvL:** 15

 **HP:** 150

 **MP:** 107

 **Type:** Beastman

 **Subtype:** Werecat

 **Note:** A **Werecat** that was captured at a young age. Because she wasn't educated well enough before her capture, she acts more like a wild cat than a young girl. She can do manual labour willingly, like fighting for her master, but she needs to be trained properly beforehand for that to happen.

 **Cost: 400 money**

…As much as my curiosity wants to buy her and it's possible since she's so cheap, I can't get her right now. Not only is it suspicious that I'm suddenly own a **Werecat** after getting out of this shop (which is just a normal shop to the eyes of others), but the **Devils** in Kuoh, especially Tōjō, would be more suspicious of me as **Werecats** are just the Nekomata that they might mistake her as one of Tōjō's former kind.

But the real question is, is it worth getting a slave? I know that I'll become stronger in due time, and if I'm strong enough that I wouldn't need the power boost from the **[Class Cards]** most of the time in casual fights, then getting a slave is no different from buying a hamster in a pet store. Nothing more but a pet to keep yourself from getting bored by taking care of it, which is pointless to me as I'm not the type to take care of pets.

After thinking about the pros and cons of getting a slave in my current power and situation, I decided not to buy Atalanta. I might get her once I'm no longer here, no longer under the surveillance of the **Devils** and be free.

I'm not going to bother with the **Auction** option since I'm pretty sure that the items there are very pricey that it'll take a very run in the **[Instant Dungeon]** that has the hardest enemies to even let me buy the cheapest item in there.

Well, I'll just leave after integrating my new **Skill Book** since I got nothing else to do here. Taking out the **Skill Book** out off my **Inventory** , a pop-up window sudden appeared before me.

 ***Ding!***

 **You have acquired a Skill Book! Would you like to learn [** **Way of the Hermit** **]?**

 **Yes | No**

I picked **Yes** without hesitation, which caused the book in my hand to turns to dust and a rush of info came in crashing into my brain but a headache was as bad as when I picked **Yes** for the **[Ryūsui Gansai-Ken]**. Unless last time, I mentally prepared myself for it and so it doesn't hurt that much. And once the sensation is gone, a pop-up wi Dow appeared.

 ***Ding!***

 **You have acquired a new Skill from a Skill Book!**

 **[Way of the Hermit] - Passive - LvL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: An** **ancient form of martial arts that utilises an** **energy identical to the sun's rays called Hamon, which the human body can produce through controlled breathing.** **The effect of producing ripples of energy propagating from the bloodstream to the rest of the body and other objects in contact with it. Hamon manifests itself as electricity-like sparks, and it can be seen by ordinary humans.**

 **Due to its identical nature to the positive energy of the Sun, the Hamon's primary uses are to heal various wounds or ailments, and combat creatures such as Vampires, Devils or Zombies. Living organisms can be affected by Hamon attacks but are not automatically hurt by it. Hamon users can reject harmful substances inside of them by ejecting it from their bloodstream with the use of Hamon energy.**

 **\- Techniques -**

 **Hamon Breathing: Hamon users generates Hamon by through precise and controlled breathing, different from regular breathing. If a Hamon user can't breathe or has lost a lot of blood, he/she can't generate any Hamon Energy.**

 **Poison Removal: Hamon users can reject harmful substances inside of them by ejecting it from their bloodstream with the use of Hamon energy.**

 **Healing: Due to** **Hamon** **having an identical nature to the positive energy of the Sun, 1 of its primary uses is to heal wounds or cure illnesses. It can even treat a serious illness like gangrenous** **.** **But it has its limits, however, as it can't restore lost limbs, the user needs to keep physical contact with the patient to heal them and it won't work on beings that are weak to sunlight.**

 **Slowing Aging Process: Constant exercising of Hamon can slow one's ageing process, as Hamon breathing imbues the user with lifeforce. However, the ageing isn't completely stopped. As such, a 70-year-old Hamon Master will look 50, while a 50-year-old Hamon Master will look 30.**

I nodded while closing the window before taking a deep breath in a certain way, feeling a sensation of energy slowly build up within myself. Taking a look at my hand, I can see golden coloured sparks make a few appearances, mostly from the palm of my hands. After forming a makeshift cup out of my hands, I willed a small amount of water to appear in the cup through **[Mana Burst (Water)]**. Even before the water was able to fill the hands completely, there are unnatural ripples waving through the surface.

Looks like even water produced by magic still conducts **Hamon** like regular water. That's good to know since I can combine for attacks that'll have a lot more kick. I'll just have to find out if I can relearn the original **[Mana Burst]** later when I return back home.

After getting rid of the **Hamon** charged water and selling some useless stuff in my Inventory, I left the Abyss Auction and began to head towards Kuoh Academy… Now then, time to meet up and 'talk' with a certain someone.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **logron: That, and he's still not strong enough to handle strong enemies like the higher tier Cadre outside the** **[Class Cards]** **. If he was being hunted down by someone like Rizevim (just an example) without properly trained himself and has no access to** **the** **[Class Cards]** **, he will die.**

 **KRKing: I hope that you like the teaser here.**

 **WaterWhirl: Gilgamesh won't be appearing as I already have a Servant that can match Gilgamesh in terms of firepower and ego.**

 **adislt: He won't be forming his Faction until a certain event has passed** **. As for having Asia in it, I'll think about it.**

 **Konami-kun 2000: Well, then I'm sorry that this chapter took longer. I had a lot in my plate as someone who's about to graduate from high school, so I didn't get the time to work on this chapter or my other story.**

 **Lq840i: Him calling out to the broken deal will happen, but not for a while.** **Also, [Mana Burst] is an Activate Skill that he fires, not a Passive and he already has [Reinforcement], with the "Reinforcing my X" or "Striking X with my reinforced Y" are signals that he just used it. As for him turning into a Nekoshō, that's a bit random but I have no intention of him turning into a Nekoshō.**

 **voiddragon002: Raiga 'helped' the Devils that time is because he's bored since the usual enemies he faced against in the Instant Dungeons are mindless opponents. And the reason why he saved the Nuns is that he wants to gain the trust of Isane, who is the Hakoryūkō. If Isane wasn't the wielder of [Divine Dividing], Raiga wouldn't bother to 'save' them from the Fallen Angels since he wouldn't gain anything from it other then their gratitude.**

 **SoSlimShady: I'm actually thinking about either going with** **2 girls or a single pairing. This Raiga is more differential compared to the original that I made in Wattpad, as he's more of apathetic and more open about his distrust towards the Devils in Kuoh. It's going to be hard for girls to fall for him for his uncaring attitude, so I'm stuck between does 2 choices.**

 **Damn Daniel: Kuroka won't appear any time soon.**

 **freeforall546** **,** **davycrockett100,** **Saberfang Orcalodon,** **duskrider PasiveNox, Guest, za worlda,** **corrinlone77,** **Some guy paragon** **: Thanks!**


	7. End of the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school DxD or Nasuverse**

 **Inspired by M.A.H.Q.R.M.G.I by KSLCross, The White Dragon of Justice** **by Sangai-Havoc** **and Gaming DxD by EyesOfChaos**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It didn't take too long for me to arrive back at the school, the only location that I know where Raynare might be right now since the school day will end probably around 10 minutes. Now, if I could only remember which class are we supposed to be in the last period as I have short memory loss when it comes to school related stuff, including which class I'm supposed to be with Raynare.

I stopped at where I am and tried to sense where the **Fallen Angel** is right now, which is rather difficult as my sensing isn't great when I'm in my base form. All **[Class Cards]** gives me a boost in sensing others that have magical energy (or demonic energy in the **Devils** ' cases), not just physically and mentally attributes (the latter for the fact that I can fight in the same manner to the heroes sealed inside the **[Class Cards]** , but far less skilled).

But there is someone that I've sensed nearby, someone that I didn't want to see right now. How the hell did she knew that I'm on my way back to school? I was positive that I wasn't followed, so did she sensed my aura when I was nearing the school? Well, it doesn't matter as I have someone to 'talk' with at the new school building.

"Kōjiro-kun." The redhead called out to me, but instead of looking at her direction, I just walked towards the entrance of the school, ignoring Gremory. I'm really don't want to talk with the redhead right now as I have more pressing thing do, such as finishing little massacre with Raynare's death "Hey, Kōjiro-kun, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Blocking out her words, I continued to walk forward without looking back before I stopped. And the reason why is because a transparent wall of demonic energy form in front of me before it began to spread wide enough that it formed a box around me, wide for 4 people to fit in it… That redhead, she's really persistent when things don't go her way.

"…Whether I was ditching class or not is none of your concern, Gremory." I said without looking at the redhead, way before she could ask me a question "I'm not a member of your little group, so you have no reason to meddle with my problem or know what I do outside of school."

"It-"

"Don't give me that bullshit about being a threat to you and your fellow **Devils** in the school." I cut her off, finally turning towards her with an annoyed frown on my face "You've been 'watching' Raynare and I for nearly a week now, even after we had that deal that you to leave me alone if I won a bet, and yet you still think that I'm going to do something to you 'beloved' slaves after all that?"

"My servants are NOT slaves!" Gremory shouted with a glare, a crimson aura radiating off her to show that I've pissed her off… Oh, I'm so scared! "They're my precious family and I never mistreated them in any way!"

"You don't mistreat or annoy anyone that follows your words like a lapdog." I retorted back, crossing my arms as I stood my ground. I'm honestly not afraid of her, if it's even possible for me to feel fear when the **[Gamer's Mind]** is keeping me calm at all times to the point that I might seem emotionless from the POV of others "Plus, servants is just another word for slaves, as they do the bidding of their master, their owner, like how a dog does tricks when it's master commands it. You can say that they're your 'family', but that doesn't change the truth of their real status: Slaves."

We continued to glare at each other... Well, it's more like the redhead is glaring heatedly while I just gave an uncaring frown towards her. It's obvious that the person that would look away is the one that's wrong between us, and it's no easy thing to admit that you're wrong on something, especially if you're an idiot hothead that refuses to admit that someone else is right. I'm not hotheaded like a certain Dragon Slayer or blonde Ninja, but I won't be pushed around by anyone so easily.

"…Where were you?" Gremory asked with the face that says 'I'm waiting'… Does she seriously believe that I would answer her questions like her slaves? In her wildest dreams.

"I'll repeat what I said before: I don't answer to you, as I'm not 1 of your slaves," I replied, having no reason to give away info about myself towards her.

"Just answer the question already, Kōjiro-kun." Gremory said with an annoyed sigh.

"Or what? You'll capture me and interrogate me until you get your answers, or simply kill me because I'm such an asshole towards you and your so-called 'family'?" I asked, challenging Gremory if she's will to do any of my suggestions to a someone that's getting on her nerves "You can kill me if you want, I don't really care, and if you turned my corpse into 1 of your slaves after my death, I'll just commit suicide to free myself from your servitude."

"...Why are you so against the idea of becoming a **Devil**?" Gremory asked, the aura around her vanished as the sign she'd calmed down but I feel that it's something else then just cooling off "We-"

"Have it ever crossed your mind that not all wanting to become someone different and would prefer to die as what they are?" I asked, silencing her completely. The entire story of canon DxD, none of Gremory's servants complained for becoming a **Devil** as they were either in the verge of death and wanted to live or wanted to become a **Devil** or because of personal reasons. I can understand the reasons of the ones that were dying, as they were youngsters and didn't want their lives to end so early, but the ones that willingly became a **Devil** like Xenovia Quarta and Rossweisse were the disappointing ones. They threw away the pride each had in themselves to be and what they were and chose to become **Devils** … And that's not even the worst part, especially from Quarta, but I rather not think about it.

"You don't understand it since you, heiress of the House of Gremory, lived a life of luxury from a very young age, being spoiled by your rich family and getting everything you want in a silver plater." Way before she could say anything in response, in response to the spoiled part, I continued on with my rant with a much louder voice but not to the point of shouting at her face "You don't know anything about hard work and effort, where someone has to do something themselves to achieve their goal and they take pride in that they achieved it through how they wanted it to be. While some might be gifted with talent, they won't last long if they don't try hard enough to improve." I moved closer to her, staring down at her thanks to our slight height difference "Tell me, have you tried to become better then you were before or are you still a little girl that believes everything will be okay, especially since your older sibling is Maō Lucifer."

"I didn't ask for a lecture, Kōjiro-kun…" Gremory said with a sigh like she just dealing with a kid throwing a tantrum, before looking at me with a frown once more "I just asked you a simple question, so please answer it."

"And like I said earlier, I don't answer to you." I repeated my words once more, refusing to grant her wish and letting things go her way "So put down the barrier because I'm not going to answer your question on any day of the week."

All I got was a shake in the head from her, which I glared in response at the red head's answer. We're going nowhere with our pride clashing and getting the better of us, as I refuse to answer her question no matter what, but she wouldn't take no from me for an answer… Looks like I make a deal with her again. I rather not waste my strength and **MP** in attempting to destroy the barrier as I have a possible fight latter with Raynare. Plus, she can just strengthen it to the point that I have to **Install** a **[Class Card]** in order to break free.

"How about we settle this through a bet? Winner gets his/her way in our current situation." I suggested, getting a raised eyebrow from the redhead in response "The game is simply Rock-Paper-Scissors. If I win, you drop the barrier and let me go, while I'll answer your question if you win this bet."

"Who's to say that you wouldn't answer my question even if I win?" Gremory question with doubtful eyes, which I responded with a raised eyebrow at the hypocrisy of her own words.

"I'm someone who holds his end of the bargain if I'm the loser of a game, unlike a certain someone who couldn't even do the same when she loses." I replied, remaining her that she didn't fulfil her end of the bargain last time while holding up a clutched fist "So, are you game or not?"

"…Fine." Gremory said after a few seconds before holding up a clutched fist as well, but I noticed that she's looking at my fist intently, with her blue eyes seemingly glowing an unnaturally light… So she's focusing her demonic energy in her eyes in order to enhance her sight? What a nice trick, now I should do the same to even the playing field.

Enhancing my own eyesight with **[Reinforcement]** , but instead of allowing me to see things clearer and from far distances, I can see things like how the **[Sharingan]** does when copying other Jutsu in **Naruto** , seeing things in slow motion. This is probably what Gremory did to her eyes as well, in order to see what will I pick between Rock-Paper-Scissors.

"Rock…"

"Paper…" After calling out that part of the chant in this little game, we brought down our fist in order to see who 'guess' which of the 3 each of us would pick here… Just as I thought, a quarter away from 'reaching the end', she began to open her palm as the sigh she's going to go with Paper since I just kept my fist as Rock. Well, she'll be in for a surprise.

"Scissors!"

"…"

"…I win." I declared with a smirk towards Gremory, who was shocked at the results but it was expected as she thought that she had this thing in the bag. The reason how I won is simple, I changed my Rock into Scissors just before we 'reached the end'. It's nothing too complicated, just a simple 'prediction' coming true.

Walking backwards until I hit the barrier, I knocked on it a few times to remind her of our deal. I saw that she gritted her teeth in irritation, no doubt a pissed off that she lost even when she was sure that she would win this little gamble. When I was thinking that she would back out from our deal again, the redhead snapped a finger and caused the barrier to vanish like it wasn't even there in the first. Without saying a word to her, I simply turned around and restarted my walk towards the school while thinking of a way to ensure that Raynare wouldn't be able to escape…

A **Bounded Field** would do the trick, but I don't know how to create one and none of the heroes in the **[Class Cards]** are well versed in Magecraft to know how to create. And even if 1 of them does know how to create a **Bounded Field** , the **Devils** here would probably destroy it as they have no idea what's its purpose. I have to gain help from someone else, someone that's not from the **ORC** because I don't trust their leader and all of the servants are loyal to said leader. I got some time to spare to ask a certain someone for help, but the real question is: Will she help me?

\- a few minutes later -

"…You sure know how to ask for some unreasonable favours from me, Kōjiro-san." Sitri-san said after I asked for her assistance in this possible battle, rubbing her head to nurse a light migraine in her head "Tell me, why should I even consider your plan when it might cause even more problems between the **Grigori** and the **Devils**? If someone important in their Faction knows her well and she died here, then the blame will be directed to Rias and I since Kuoh Academy is our stronghold."

"Other then the fact that nobody but everyone in this room would know about it, I'll just get rid of the body after I kill her." I replied while crossing my arms "Plus, Raynare is merely a grunt of the **Fallen Angels**. I'm pretty sure that she's not that important to begin. But you still feel a bit unsure, you can pin the blame on me since I'm the guy that intends to kill her if she's really an enemy."

I left out the fact that I know Raynare that nobody in the Grigori would mourn for her if she died, thanks to living with the **Fallen Angel** for nearly an entire week… She doesn't know about human costumes and doesn't that much street smarts, so I gave her a few helpful tips for anything. In return for giving her pointers in human customs, I asked her to tell me stories about herself, like what's her life in the **Grigori** , and this is how I know her better than her boss:

She doesn't have any real friends in the **Grigori** since she focuses on trying to gain the affection of Azazel whether by looks or by performing a task for the guy. This is the reason why she took the mission to observe me, in order to please Azazel and gain his attention. While not on a personal level, I know Azazel better then Raynare herself and it's too bad that she has a very low chance of gaining Azazel's attention since he's very obsessed with **[Sacred Gear]** , having no time to have fun with other people… And if she's my enemy, then her dream will never be fulfilled as I'll end them permanently.

"I'll be asking questions before the fight if there's going to be a fight, and I'll judge if she's still associated with the other **Fallen Angels** or not before I extermination them. Sounds reasonable enough, wouldn't you say?

"There's actually something I want to know." Sitri-san started off with a curious expression on her face as she looked over my body like she's trying to understand why something is amiss on it "How exactly did you eliminate the **Fallen Angels** and their followers at the abandoned **Church** and survived, and without taking any serious injuries for that matter?"

"I just attacked them without giving the **Fallen Angels** and their minions any time to rest and analysis how I fight." I said, which is kinda true since I suddenly came crashing from their roof and began killing them after asking a single question, before turning my gaze towards a certain duo, Argento and Hyōdō, within the room that are playing chess against each other "But I have something else to say, I'm a bit surprised that neither those two are **Devils**. I can feel that they are still human like me."

"Kōjiro-san…" Sitri-san began with a cold tone in her voice, which made me turn back at her direction to see a slightly offended look in her eyes "I might be a **Devil** that desires strong and trustworthy people in my peerage, but I'm never the type to pressure someone into joining my group, even if that person has a very powerful **[Sacred Gear]**. If they reject my offer, then I'll respect their desires and left it to that…" Sitri-san said before her glasses concealed her eyes by reflecting light "As for that comment, the chances of me even consider your plan is now less 10%."

"Hmm… I probably should have kept my mouth shut on that part." I commented out loud, but the lack of regret in my voice really contrast the words that I said. Even if she doesn't help me with my plan, I'll just have to make sure that Raynare couldn't escape the campus if a fight broke out "Well, I'd be fine even if you don't help me. I'll just have to compensate for what I have."

"…Considering that you survive against multiple enemies without any injuries, I'm positive that you wouldn't have much of a problem against a single opponent like her." Sitri-san said, which made me raise an eyebrow towards her unexpected response. I'm honestly didn't expect her to suddenly compliment my abilities that she never saw them in person when she thought that I was going to die earlier midday because of my madness.

"Oh? Where did this faith in my abilities come from?" I asked with my hands in my pockets, getting a scoff from the bespectacled heiress while readjusting her glasses back in place.

"It's not faith, just simple logic. Unless she's far more skilled than you, you should be able to handle her without too much difficulty." The president of the Student Council replied, which is true. No matter how strong or talented you are, you wouldn't be able to fully unleash your potential unless you go further beyond your current limit through training.

I responded by shrugging before turning around and began walking towards the door. I'm not the type to tease a girl that she likes me because of a single sentence, so I have no reason to continue talking with Sitri-san and I rather not bother the Church Duo that are playing chess right now.

Now, time to meet up with the remaining pure **Fallen Angel** in this town and find out if she's innocent or not.

* * *

It takes me a bit of energy searching for me to finally locate Raynare, as she's the only one that feels like an ominous light. Himejima-san's energy signature feels a bit similar, the sign that she was once a Half-Breed, but much weaker as its surrounded by something else. When I found her, I took her face and began dragging her towards a secluded where I can interrogate her without the annoyance of others getting involved.

Now Raynare and I are alone together in an empty classroom, a setting where characters in a Slice of Life Anime would use in order to confess their feelings for their crush. She must have read about locations where someone would confess their love for each other while they've alone for her plan to kill me… Too bad that this is no love confession scene of any kind, but an interrogation

"Umm… Raiga." Raynare started off with a fake blush on her face, similar to the blushes that she did during our 'date'… Going back to that old tactic now of all times? I honestly thought that she's going to be a bit more casual to me like when we're together in the house "Why are we here?"

"I want to know something important, Raynare." I started with a serious expression on my face, playing along with her little act just for shit and giggles. I looked directly to her eyes, which has a hint of disbelief in them while placing a hand on a table "Tell me… The names Asia Argento and Isane Hyōdō, do they sound familiar to you?"

Raynare shook her head in response, but I can tell that she's lying. Since I consider her an enemy right now, **[Discernment of the Poor]** will respond if she's lying or not. Well, I'll just have to give her the info that will get a reaction from her "Then what if I tell you that Asia Argento and Isane Hyōdō are in the school right now?"

I saw that her eyes wide, but not enough to show that she's surprised. Looks like she didn't expect that the duo are here in the Devil stronghold "But why? I thought that they wanted to arrive at the Church?"

"In case you didn't know, the old Church no longer stands." I said, leaning slightly on the table "It was burned to the ground before Argento, Hyōdō and I arrived there, so I showed them around the town in exchange of horrible sight."

This time, her eyes definitely wide in surprise but I can see a glint in her eyes. Like she was glad that the Church is gone, with probably of her comrades have died within the fire… I actually forgot that she's very selfish and self-centred, considering that she wants to be loved by her superiors Azazel and Shemhazai, and have it all to herself in the canon timeline with her original personality fully revealed. While she didn't say this out loud in the canon timeline, its pretty much-implied thanks to her personality.

"W-What!? That's horrible!" Raynare said in genuine surprise, but I can feel that there's a hint of relief within her voice… So she's really happy that her minions and comrades are gone? What a heartless bitch. While I can be a very apathetic person, I've not the type to find joy in the death of a close comrade, or even strangers "So that's why they're here. They have nowhere else to go. Actually, where are they exactly in the school right now?"

"Oh? Why are you suddenly curious about Argento's and Hyōdō's location?" I asked, looking at Raynare with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just curious, that's all…" Raynare trailed off while her line of sight went towards the door, with her hands behind her back "Say, can we visit them? I want to properly introduce myself to them this time around."

"...No," I replied while standing up straight. What I'm about might be the same as what Gremory did early, but it doesn't matter as well as I get my answer from the ravenette in front of me "I wouldn't allow you to meet them unless you tell the real reason why you want to see them."

"I just want to see them, honest!"

"You're not telling me the entire truth, you slutty crow." I suddenly felt a wave of self-loathing wash over me right now after insulting her, as saying a horrible thing to a woman is completely wrong and a crime that deserves a severe punishment… I have no need for a knight's chivalry right now, Lancelot! "So tell me what I want to know, and I might let you see them."

"I'm sorry…" The Fallen Angel started off with her eyes closed and a fake smile on her face, with her left eyebrow twitching a bit… So becomes very angry at being called a slut, when her appearance in the anime and horrible personality pretty much fits her perfectly "Who exactly are you calling a slutty crow here, Raiga?"

"Who else? The invisible woman beside me?" I retorted without missing a beat, which made her lips twitch this time "So thinking about Azazel's dick up your cunt all the time makes you stupid? No wonder you couldn't tell if your target is either an easy kill or a wolf in sheep's cloth." I muttered out loud. While I know the 'a wolf in sheep's cloth' trope name wasn't a good way to describe my power hidden in this not so impressive physical body of mind, it was the first thing that I could think of that fits it "If you only had the smarts to know the difference, then you could have killed me that day instead of getting knocked out by a single punch to the face from a human like me… How embarrassing-"

I didn't get the chance to finish my insult when Raynare suddenly attacked me with a **Light Spear** that she suddenly conquered, which I barely evaded because of how close we are. I tried to retaliate with a reinforced kick to her stomach but that failed, however, as I jump back in order to evade slash that nearly sliced off my left arm.

"Eh… What's wrong, Raiga?" Raynare asked with a smile on her face, her eyes closed while I saw the tight grip has on her **Light Spear** … She's definitely angry, yet she's controlling it instead of just going wild like the typical hotheads that submit to their anger "Why aren't you using that little trick of your's to blast me away? Not that it'll help, since I have seen how you use it in a fight three times by now."

"I rather not get an earful from the Student Council, especially from Sitri-san, if I made a total mess in the school building." I wasn't really telling her the truth, but I'm not lying as well. I'm positive that Sitri-san will scold me and I rather not waste my time hearing a lecture from some younger than my original age "Besides, I don't need it anyways to get rid of you…" I trailed while taking out **[Yubashiri]** from my **Inventory** and unsheathed the blade from its scabbard, which I throw to the side since I have no use for it at the moment. Tracing the backside of the blade with my left hand, I soak it with water thanks to **[Mana Burst (Water)]** , before charging up the sword with **Hamon** "I have something else in mind."

I made the 'Come here' motion with my free hand, taunting Raynare to make the first strike. But instead of rushing towards me like an idiot, I saw her take a few cautious steps towards her right… This is rather unexpected. I honestly thought that she's going to let her arrogance get into her head, but it seems that she actually learned from her defeat and the few times I fought. Plus, she doesn't know how exactly do I fight with a real katana since I've been fighting with my bare hands and magecraft.

Looks like I have to the one that starts things off… Taking a few steps forward, I blocked a strike from my left before I retaliated with a slash at her stomach. Raynare was able to block, but that gave an opening as I struck her at the neck with a quick jab. This causes her to cough a bit from the unexpected attack at a very delicate part of a person's body, but none the less was able to block my incoming slash and forced us into a stalemate.

"You know that it's not very nice to hit a girl, especially at the neck…" Raynare growled with a pissed off expression on her face, finally discarding the 'mask' that she's been wearing before she held out her left hand and created another **Light Spear** "Guys like you should drop dead after begging for forgiveness!"

"I honestly don't care what you think of me right now… But you should know one thing." I said, parrying her attacks without too much trouble thanks to my enhanced eyesight. **Hamon** really is a useful thing, because all of my physical abilities are powered up thanks to producing **Hamon** throughout my body "I'm here to kill you, Raynare."

"We'll see who die here, Raiga!" Raynare roared, charging towards me in a similar fashion to an enraged bull, attacking me with wild slashing until I put ourselves in a statement once again.

…I should end this fight quickly as I'm not used to battling in my base form. I don't want to tire myself too quickly and end up getting killed so early in this new life of mine. Plus, I haven't recovered enough **MP** to last in Lancelot's form for even 10 secs or the other heroes with the exception of Billy, but he's not really a good idea either as guns make too much noise, which attracts unwanted attention towards this class and the **Devils** will wonder where exactly did I get the gun in the first place.

After strengthening my eyes with **[Reinforment]** , I pushed Raynare back and 'attacked' her with a horizontal slash. When she attempted to block my 'attack', the **Fallen Angel** didn't notice that my sword was actually falling to my free hand. Furthermore, I actually shot a bit of water at her face thanks to **[Mana Burst (Water)]** to surprise her. When she finally realised that the 'attack' was actually a feint, it was too late as I performed a raising diagonal slash that sliced through her body until I stopped at the centre of her chest, where her heart is located.

 ***Ding!***

 **[Shigure Soen Ryu] - Passive - LvL: 100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **Description: The [Shigure Soen Ryu] is a sword style that is called the 'Invincible Sword Style'** **from Katekyō Hitman Reborn! for** **several reasons. This style originated with one man and like a family tree, it grew. As the style was passed down, the more the tree grew. Thus, there could be many different variations of the [Shigure Soen Ryu] and is a notoriously deadly sword style that is only passed down to worthy successors.**

 **Each 'form' of the style is only shown once to the student and i** **f the student is worth to succeed, he/she only needs to see it once to remember how to use it from then on. It originally only had one form that was passed down through generations of successors, with each successor creating and adding their own forms resulting in many branches of [Shigure Soen Ryu]. However, as new forms were created, the weaker branches deteriorate, and others disappear as there is no worthy successor; hence, this style can be called the perfect, flawless style.**

 **Techniques:**

 **1st Form|Samidare (Early Summer Rain) - The user holds their sword in one hand and slashes at their opponent, but instead of actually attacking, pulls off a feint. Meanwhile, the actual katana is falling to the user's other hand to create a genuine slash after the intended target is caught off guard attempting to dodge the first feint attack. Water is not needed for this strike.**

…This is rather interesting. After gaining this sword style, I honestly thought that I would gain the other known forms of the **[Shigure Soen Ryu]** that Takeshi Yamamoto shown during his home series. If **Samidare** is my only technique in this **Skill** , then I have to create the other forms myself, which is quite nice as it gives me more freedom to be creative or base firms from other styles. This is certainly going to be fun.

Pulling my sword out of her chest after mentally closing the pop-up window, I watch her stagger back a few steps like a lifeless puppet. Then, she tripped from nothing like Argento and fell on her back with a lifeless and blank look in her eyes.

 ***Ding!***

 **You have acquired a new Title through a special action!**

 **[Waifu Killer] - Death is unbiased towards its victims, even if they're drop-dead gorgeous women or men. + Deals extra damage towards the opposite sex.**

…I honestly have nothing to say in response to that title, since it's what happened today. I honestly don't remember how many female **Stray Exorcists** that I've killed along with the **Fallen Angels** during our party. But one thing is sure, this is got to be the most stupidest **Titles** that I've heard off. Not only is it sexist (feminist if your a girl) as it only deals extra damage to your opposite gender, but for me to gain it after my little massacre party, plus killing Raynare, is ridiculous. I don't hate women enough to want this **Title** , I'm just very apathetic towards a lot of people, not just women.

I better get rid of the body before anyone finds it, even if I have to carry it out of the school without anyone realising it…

That actually gives me an idea.

* * *

After getting rid of Raynare's corpse, I made my way back to the Student Council room with a thoughtful expression on my face as I thought about another concept that originated in Type-Moon: A **Quantum Time-Lock**.

An event that happens when the will of the universe decides that what happens in a 'route' (or possibility), will happen no matter what you do, even if you went back in time, once the **Quantum Time-Lock** is set. Any possibles of that 'route' changing in another parallel 'routes' once the **Quantum Time-Lock** has happened are erased as they are considered 'dead end'. The reason why they are considered as 'dead ends' is that in those 'routes', the changes affected the future of each 'route' so greatly that they evolve too fast, and fall into ruin in the end.

The main reason why I thought about a **Quantum Time-Lock** is that of the possibility that the deaths of the **Fallen Angels** and their minions were already set, and my meddling to change certain events in the coming future is just a waste of time. While they didn't die in the same way in canon, their lives ended none the less by my hands. A **Quantum Time-Lock** that forces someone to follow the canon timeline of DxD, where someone has to take up the role of being Gremory's **[Pawn]** and do all kinds of bullshit that Issei Hyōdō had to do. If that was the case then in one way or another, I'll be forced to join Gremory's peerage even if I don't want to, all because it was already set in stone by a **Quantum Time-Lock** …

…Fuck that bullshit! I've already been sent here to be someone's (possible Zelretch) entertainment through some sort of magic that allows them to watch me live my life here, but now I have to follow the canon timeline of being someone's slave because of a **Quantum Time-Lock**? Fuck no! Once I've become strong enough or find a way to gain strength to become so powerful that I can fight against anyone with the greatest of ease, I'll break free from the **Quantum Time-Lock** 's set events and live my life as how I wished it to be.

I let out a sigh before shaking my head to calm myself down. I'll have to think about it at a later date as I have more important things to do in the Student Council room. I have to find a way to gain the trust of the duo as their abilities will be invaluable in the future, and I hope that a certain someone didn't realise who were those two are.

With that thought in mind, I walked faster towards my destination. As I come closer towards the room, I extended my sense to see if there's anyone else inside that's not apart of the Student Council…

…

…Aside from having a few people gone, Hyōdō and Argento are still in the same place while they're playing chess. That good to know or else killing all of the Stray Exorcists and the **Fallen Angels** would have been a waste of time if those two were turned into **Devils** thanks to certain someone offering them a new family and a place to stay in.

"I take it that you've killed the Fallen Angel without too much difficulty," Sitri-san stated when she saw me enter the room like she was expecting my return here… Makes me wonder if she felt even the tiniest hint of worry for my safety. Well, I'll just have to get to know her better and find out in the future if we become friends "I expect that you've also got rid of her body as well."

"Yeah, I was able to get rid of her body and made sure that there's no evidence that a fight happened in the room," I answered truthfully, but not in the way that thought of disposing of Raynare's body… Which is currently in my **Inventory**. Since I don't have any **Skills** that are meant to destroy stuff like **[Mana Burst (Flame)]** , I have to throw away Raynare's body somewhere that can't be located by anyone else other than myself "Since I'm here, I'll have to take the Nuns out of the school. Hyōdō-san, Argento-san."

"What is it?/Yes?" Hyōdō and Argento gave their respective responses, looking at my direction from the chessboard between each other.

"Do both of you want to stay in my house?" I asked, getting surprised expressions from their faces while I walked closer towards them "Since the 'party' that I made with the people at the Church pretty much wrecked the entire place. So both of you have the choice of either living on the street, stay with me at my house, find another place to freeload in or be with the **Devils** here after both of you become like like them." I gave them the four possible options that they can take in their situation as I'm sure that they can go back to their country as their former Faction has surely branded them as heretics for siding with **Fallen Angels** "I won't force you two if none of you agrees to it, I'm just giving a suggestion. Both of you have the right to make your own decisions as it's your own lives."

The duo looked at each to do that eye contact conversation for a few seconds before Hyōdō let out a sigh of defeat while Argento was the one that turned towards me with a smile on her face "Kōjiro-san, we would like to stay at your house…"

"I can sense a 'But' in there." I stated when Argento suddenly trailed off with deadpan eyes, finding the 'Starts saying something before trailing off and let someone else finish it' cliché to be stupid. I turned towards Hyōdō, pointing a finger at her face "And your next line is: We want to know why are you helping us so much?"

"We want to know why are you helping us so much… Huh!?" Hyōdō gasped after as she said the line that I predicted, which caused Argento to look in surprise as well.

"And your next line is: H-How did you know what I'm about to say next!?"

"H-How did you know what I'm about to say next!?" This time, the brunette closed her mouth with both hands, looking at me with wide eyes in shock and disbelief.

"H-How did you know what Isane is about to say next, Kōjiro-san?" Argento asked with wide eyes, both from shock and curiosity within them.

"You two did a cliché in stories where you start off a sentence, only for you to trail off and let someone else finish it." I said, getting a synchronised head tilt from the duo "Thanks to that, I was able to figure out what Hyōdō-san was about to say ahead by thinking on the most obvious responses."

"Amazing…"

"Anyways, can I answer your question back in my place?" I said before making a gesture around the room "I prefer more personal to be kept private if you don't mind."

Once again, Argento and Hyōdō look at each other before looking back at me and nodded. Taking that as a yes, I turned around and began to walk away towards the door while I thought of things to do in order to fully gain their trust, from Hyōdō to be more specific.

Well, I hope things go smoothly when we have that private talk.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **EMIYA KURO: Possibly in the future, alongside another slave.**

 **logron: No problem. Also, the story will kinda stray from canon after a certain** **event.**

 **Kamen Rider Evol: Is that so? I don't see Raiga as being more unique compared to the other MCs in Gamer stories, but a massively weaker version Ainz Ooal Gown from Overlord that doesn't a shit ton of resources in his disposal. Compared to others, he focuses on living and surviving in the current world than being an idiot hero that saves everyone he sees… And if he does save someone, it's mostly if it benefits both him and the person that he saves instead of saving because he wants to.**

 **ThatOneGuyUpstairs: Raiga interacting with other [Players] isn't going to happen any time some, but it will happen as a sort of an original mini-arc.**

 **KRKing: The slave isn't the same as Alterlanta, as she's just a werecat girl that was given the same name and, coincidentally,** **has** **the same appearance to Alterlanta, but it might change if she constantly uses a [Class Card] with either Atanyata or Alterlanta inside it.**

 **qwertypous, WakeWalker, mouse, desdelor97, PasiveNox, corrinlone77, ARSLOTHES, WaterWhirl, Hiei-Uchiha, Alex2909** **,** **FateBurn,** **ClearwingYuta** **: Thanks!**


	8. Gamble

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school DxD or Nasuverse**

 **Inspired by M.A.H.Q.R.M.G.I by KSLCross, The White Dragon of Justice** **by Sangai-Havoc** **and Gaming DxD by EyesOfChaos**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"My house isn't too far away from here," I told my new companions, the Nun duo, Argento and Hyōdō, as I lead them towards my home while I thought of what transpired today… To name them, my sudden aggressive rant towards Gremory and inner turmoil.

I know that I don't Gremory thanks to her sticking her nose to my own business and I don't like nosy people, so I usually brush her off without a care and ignore what she says most of the time when I'm at the clubroom… But when I was on the hunt for Raynare and the redhead got in my way, my dislike turned into anger for that instance without me even realising it. And before I know what I was doing, I lashed out towards her like a child throwing a tantrum, which is something I won't do so easily under regular circumstances, even my old self wouldn't do something so childish.

Looks like that theory of mine with the **[Class Cards]** changing me is much more likely to be true, and there are few evidences: My inner turmoil within me when I was insulting Raynare as a Slutty Crow or struck down a defenceless Mittelt, my sudden burst of anger towards Gremory in a form of a rant when she was getting in the way and I suddenly think of theories that possibly doesn't exist in this universe and pin the blame on them… It's just as my description regarding myself and **[Class Cards]** , a blank canvas and different colours of paint respectively.

I have a similar, yet different, case to the Shirō Emiya from Miyu's World, where Shirō's **[Archer Class Card]** contained a possible future version of himself, Counter Guardian EMIYA. While Miyu's Shirō didn't use the **[Class Card]** so much like how I use multiple **[Class Cards]** to have a negative effect on him, he obtained the abilities (UBW, the Origin, and Affinity for Sword) of his future self because of how similar they are… And the constant use of those abilities slowly turns Miyu's Shirō into a younger version of Counter Guardian EMIYA, as those abilities didn't originally belong to Miyu's Shirō.

Due to my constant use of the **[Class Card]** , I'm slowly but sure taking in the traits of the Heroic Spirits inside. How I suddenly say terms like a typical gunslinger from the Wild West would say, or the inner conflict that I feel when I struck (figuratively and literally) down a woman akin to testing the chivalry of a knight, or the outburst that I had when someone is trying to control my actions like how tyrants prefers to have things go their way and being ordered around.

The only reason why Ilya and Miyu aren't affected like me or the latter's Shirō is thanks to the **Kaleidosticks** , **Ruby** and **Sapphire** , that they use as mediums to **Install** a **[Class Card]**. The participants of the **Ainsworth Holy Grail Wars** aren't affected (with the exceptions of the **[Berserker Class Card]** users, Sakura Matou and Beatrice Flowerchild) as well since they're dolls, things with souls that can look and act like humans, so it would make sense why they weren't affected.

The danger of using **[Class Cards]** outweighs the benefits in a more logical case… But despite realising the danger of using them, I can't give up on them yet for 3 reasons:

1) I'm still too weak to fight against far stronger opponents without them. DxD has powerful beings like the **Yōntai Maō** of the **Devils** , the **Cadre** within the **Grigori** , The **Seraph** that rules the **Heavens** and the various Gods of the currently existing Pantheons. I can't forget about the Khaos Brigade, a group that Ophis built in order to defeat a Great Red… Only for each Faction within the group having their own agenda and betraying Ophis in a way. But they are dangerous none the less and I want to have enough power to win against them if we cross paths and fight. I won't use them that much when I'm stronger, but they're still an option for a power boost and answer for specific situations.

2) Not using the **[Class Cards]** when I can is stupid. Each card has a Heroic Spirit with unique abilities that help me in different situations, like Lancelot's **[For Someone's Glory]** allowing me to disguise myself in order to hide my identity or EMIYA with his vast amount of weaponry thanks to his **Projection** for different opponents and situations. Hell, Berserker, Saber, and Rider are the most powerful Heroic Spirits at my disposal, the very latter of them being the hardest control thanks to his massive ego and power to back it up.

3) I'm curious about what will happen to me after maxing out the levels of each **[Class Card]**. If there's something that hasn't change, that would be my curiosity for strange things and the outcome of those things. Will I be the same even after maxing them out? Will I become an entirely different person based off 1 of the heroes? Or will it be a mixture of both, where my memories and personalities are altered to some degree but retaining everything else? I want to know the answer… I want to know what kind of picture will be in the canvas once it's complete, even if it's from the view of someone else.

I broke free from my thoughts when my companions and I passed by the Abyss Auction, and then I suddenly remembered something… Tomorrow was supposed to be the day that I visit the shop for the freerolls, not today. Well, I supposed that I can just do the rolls on another day. I'm not the type to constantly go back to a place every day unless it's absolutely necessary.

"This path seems familiar…" I heard Hyōdō muttered to herself so quietly that it was nearly inaudible, but I heard it thanks to enhanced hearing.

"You used to live here?" I asked the brunette, who blinked and jumped a bit in surprise but that's understandable since she probably didn't expect me to hear her mutter to herself.

"Yes, Kuoh is my hometown before I moved away to Italy and eventually became a **Exorcists** once I was discovered by the Vatican." Hyōdō said with a small smile on her face, but I can see a bit of sadness in her eyes "I hardly get the chance to return back to Japan, let alone back here… I'm just trying to remember some of the old things in my youth."

"…I'm not going to ask what happen and why you moved away," I told the Xuanzang look-a-like, despite curiosity demanding me to do the exact opposite. Asking her such a personal question would be a bit suspicious, plus there might have been a tragedy in her childhood and pushing her to answer would drive her away "As I said before, some people hate to talk about horrible events that happened to them."

"Thanks for understanding, Kojiro-san," Hyōdō said with a small smile on her face, which I responded with a simple nod before turning back to the path in front of us. I went back to my thoughts while ignoring the chatting between the friends behind me, mainly plans for the future if I ever leave Kuoh, possibly with Argento and Hyōdō if I gain their trust. The most logical thing is to join a Faction or create my own… Both have their pros and cons:

Joining a Faction is more beneficial since it's already established and loads of riches, with a possible protection if I grew close to the leader or someone close to the leader if I do missions that greatly pleases them. The downside is that I have to do shit that the leader, or someone lower, ordering me to do… And I'm not the type to take orders from someone that I hardly respect, unless that order is something that I would want to do, so it'll be really hard for me to take orders from anyone in that manner.

Creating a Faction gives me more freedom to do whatever I want since I'm the boss, so I don't have to take orders from anyone else unless it benefits the group and I like that than taking orders from someone I hardly respect. The downside is that it's much hard to form your own Faction thanks to having nobody in this world to trust enough to be a loyal subordinate, plus anyone that would join me will either betray me for another Faction or spy on me as a double agent.

…I'll have to figure it out when the time comes for me to leave since it's still too early for me to decide when I still haven't gained the trust of the duo Nuns. Bringing myself back to reality, I noticed that my house is just a few steps away. I didn't realise that I spaced out that long to not notice that.

"My home is just right…" I trailed when I noticed that Argento and Hyōdō were feet away from me, with the latter staring at my house with wide eyes like she's seeing a ghost and the former was looking at her friend with a confused and worried expression "Is there something wrong?"

"That house…" The brunette started out with a low voice, her eyes having the look of nostalgia and sadness as she continues to gaze at my house "…It used to be my old home when I was a child… Before I moved away to Italy."

\- a few hours later -

I lay on my bed, looking at the ceiling of my room while I thought of the reveal from the child who originally lived here… I didn't expect that this house was actually Hyōdō's old home back when she was a child. Well, it's not like I can remember such a trivial thing considering DxD is wildly known for its fanservice, people turning into something else and the unique weapons know as **[Sacred Gears]**. Plus, the house was eventually destroyed for some reason and replaced by a hotel-like mansion after the treaty between the **Biblical Factions**.

I've really replaced and took Issei Hyōdō's place here from the canon timeline, but there are obvious differences between the two of us:

1) Issei Hyōdō is a pervert that's addicted to breast, especially big breasts, but isn't heartless enough to take advantages of women when given in various situations like Himejima or Gremory. I, on the other hand, am an asshole that doesn't care about making friends since I rather concentrate on making myself stronger like any typical loner type fighter.

2) Gremory's only **[Pawn]** has friends and loved ones that support him on his trials and his dream of becoming a Harem King, even someone like Tōjō eventually fell for him, and he obviously cares about them to the point that he's willing to die for them. I don't have any love ones supporting me on anything in this universe since I originated from a different universe, so I can priorities my survival more than worrying about others.

3) The perverted **[Sekiryūtei]** never killed someone before, not even assholes who should die like Cao Cao, someone that wants to kill all supernatural beings for the stupid reason of wanting to be a hero for humanity. I've killed many enemies without any remorse, whether they're human or not, all for the sake of getting something out of it for my survival.

4) Our respective powers are vastly different. The humanoid dragon possessing a **[Sacred Gear]** that simply doubles his power but can be overpowered when wielded by an already powerful fighter and can be very deadly if used right, plus the wielder can have Ddraig as their mentor if they form a strong partnership. Mine can break the laws of reality by allowing me to gain powers from other universes… But outside of that ability, **[The Gamer]** can be seen as just a power to measure how powerful you've become and it's up to the user on what to do with it.

I shook my head after thinking about the fourth difference, deciding that comparing myself to a guy that doesn't exist in a way here is stupid. Well, I better get some sleep. I'm a bit tired from all everything that I did for the day, from killing off dozens of people to helping the Nuns set up their shared room and make dinner for the three of us. I deserve some R&R for all of that.

I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to let go of its grip on consciousness and enter the realm of dreams.

* * *

I blinked when I found myself in a wasteland that you see in movies involving the wild west… Looks like I'll encounter my first Dream Cycle. I was wondering why I didn't experience one last week, but I can only guess that I wasn't affected enough by the **[Class Card]** to actually have a Dream Cycle. The reason why Masters have a Dream Cycle about their **Servant** is due to the link they have with each other, and the **Command Spells** are the proof of that link between them.

But I'm not the same, as the **Servants** are sealed inside the **[Class Cards]** instead of having physical forms like in a regular **Holy Grail War** , and I don't even have a set of **Command Spells** to have proof of a link with any of them. So the only way for me to possibly have a Dream Cycle about any of the heroes is to be used to the power of their respective **[Class Cards]**.

Now the question is: what part of Billy's past am I dreaming about? The setting is a wasteland from the wild west, so there's no other **Servant** within my possession that fits this place other than the infamous Quickdraw Outlaw from America. The only other possibly wasteland that a **Servant** within the **[Class Cards]** is from the Middle East, and I see nothing here that symbolises his legacy.

I heard a sound from somewhere, so low that I could barely it but the sound began to grow in volume that I can identify it now and where it's coming from: The sound of horses galloping together from my right. So when I turned towards the source, I saw… A bunch of medieval knights riding the horses, the kind you would see in a jousting match, instead of cowboys and cowgirls…

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

There's nothing in the wild west that possesses chivalry and that time period is when are all but extinct in America (if there were any knights at all in the past), so how exactly did those guys come into this memory-Wait a sec…

Getting a better look at one of the knights, the one leading the charge, I instantly recognised his armour… After all, I just use him when I was having that party with the **Fallen Angels** and the **Stray Exorcists**. But the real question is, why the hell am I having a dream about Lancelot when the setting is clearly for Billy?

Before I could think of a valid reason for this dream while watching Lancelot and the Knights ride away, the area began to shine brighter and brighter to the point that my vision to turn white and my mind to blank out.

* * *

I blinked my eyes, finding myself back in my room. I placed a hand over my face to rub the blurriness of my eyes while letting out a sigh as I thought about the 'Dream Cycle'. The setting was perfectly fine, nothing wrong with it at all… But what baffled me was the characters in the Dream Cycle. Knights do not exist anymore from that timeline, so why did Lancelot and a bunch of knights that I couldn't identify-

-!?

I clutched my head when a sudden burst of pain racked through my head, and odd as this might sound, the pain is very similar to when I learn a **Skill** from a **Skill Book** … And the info that I'm getting doesn't make any sense at all!

Swords in the Wild West during the 19th century? Billy was a former member of the Round Table? Arthur Pendragon was the President of Britain? Why the hell is those fake info getting uploaded into my brain for no reason!?

I slapped myself a few times as an attempt to fully wake myself up and get rid of the pain and the weird info in my head… But it didn't work, as I can still feel a bit more info being uploaded into my head. I sigh a bit and decided to ignore them before turning towards my alarm clock.

4:12 am

Well, I still have time before my new housemates wake up. I might as well have a simple run through an **Instant Dungeon** to hopefully clear my mind and get some **EXP** before making breakfast for us.

Getting up from my bed, I put on jogging pants and a white shirt nearby because I was still a bit sleepy to be picky on what to wear, before walking out of my room and headed towards the usual place where I train: The backyard.

For the entire time I've been grinding, I've always used 1 of the **[Class Cards]** in order to speed things up, get used to each of their powers and out of curiosity on what happens when I max them out.

But now that I can fight without the **[Class Cards]** thanks to **Hamon** as my other power source in battles. Now all that's left is to improve everything that I have right now! I have to test out my new Skills, and what better practice to use than the Zombies… This actually reminds me of something, from the **[JJBA: Eyes of Heaven]**. Since I possess **Hamon** , I might as well see if it has a gauge of its own just like with the Hamon Users from the game.

 **Character Name:** Raiga Kōjiro

 **Alignment:** None

 **LvL:** 29 **EXP:** 89%

 **Profession:** The Gamer and Student of Kuoh Academia

 **Title:** Zombie Slayer

 **Fame:** None

 **HP:** 240/240 Regen: 1 per second

 **MP:** 251/251 Regen: 1.2 per minute

 **HG:** 0%

 **STR:** D-

 **END:** D-

 **AGI:** D-

 **MAG:** D-

 **LUCK:** E+

 **NP:**

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** 4036

So **Hamon** does have a gauge just like in **[JJBA: Eyes of Heaven]** … I wonder if it's really like the game where I can still use **Hamon** despite the gauge absolutely empty but filling the gauge would increase the potency of my **Hamon** filled attacks. Well, the only one way to find out is to do it.

I began to perform **Hamon Breathing** while in Jonathan's signature JoJo pose, taking the opportunity to make a JoJo reference without anyone seeing me. While I'm a JoJo fan, I'm not really open about it as I'm the secretive type of person that likes to hide his hobbies from other people who don't share the same type of hobbies.

…I can feel an energising power rise within my body, and it grows stronger the more I take in air through this unique manner of breathing. Is this what Hamon Users feel when they perform **Hamon Breathing** , or is it different depending on the person? Such interesting questions, yet I can't get the answer anytime soon.

Well, I'll just have to find the answer when I get the chance to meet other Hamon Users, whether they're **[Players]** or from the original universe of JJBA. For now, I have to slay some Ghouls " **[Instant Dungeon]**!" I called out once I felt like I've reached the maximum of the **HG**. The world around me felt like it suddenly shifted and the next thing that I know, dozens of ghouls appeared in my backyard out of thin air.

 ***Ding!***

 **You have entered an Instant Dungeon: Ghoul.**

I let out a smirk at the sight of my moving targets, feeling a tingle of excitement at the idea of fighting them all by myself without the need of the **[Class Cards]**. Fighting with the powers of a hero is cool and all, but it's far more satisfying to defeat your enemies with your strength… The look on my opponent's faces as they look up at me with a dumbfounded expression while they lay on the ground, broken and defeated, puts a smile on my face.

…So he affected me more than I expected, even when I just used his **[Class Card]** once and that was 4 days ago. Well, I just have to deal with my sudden mood swings from now on.

Now then, time for me to start training this body of mine and see how Hamon would do against them.

\- 2 hours and 30 mins later -

 **Character Name:** Raiga Kōjiro

 **Alignment:** None

 **LvL:** 35 **EXP:** 12%

 **Profession:** The Gamer and Student of Kuoh Academia

 **Title:** Zombie Slayer

 **Fame:** None

 **HP:** 294/294 **Regen:** 1 per hour

 **MP:** 287/287 **Regen:** 1.2 per minute

 **HG:** 0%

 **STR:** D

 **END:** D

 **AGI:** D

 **MAG:** D-

 **LUCK:** E+

 **NP:**

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** 5846

 **Skills List:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's Body] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Observe] - Active - LvL: 11/100 - EXP: 36% - MP cost: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe objects and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user possesses, more information will be displayed.**

 **[ID CREATE] - Active - LvL: 12/100 - EXP: 50% - MP cost: 100**

 **Description: A skill to create an instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself.**

 **Current dungeon available:** **Zombies, Trolls, Ghouls and Vampires**

 **[ID ESCAPE] - Active - LvL: 12/100 - EXP: 50% - MP cost: 50**

 **Description: A skill to escape an instant dungeon, but when a boss-type enemy appears you cannot escape till the boss is destroyed.**

 **[Mana Usage] - Passive -** **LvL: 23/100** **\- EXP: 81%**

 **Description: The ability to freely use mana, control increases skill level by 10%. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level** **.**

 **[Reinforcement] - Active -** **LvL: 16** **/100 - EXP: 20% - MP cost: 5**

 **Description: A magecraft that allows the strengthening of the composition of the materials that makes up an object to its fullest.**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 19.1% for an hour**

 **[Ryūsui Gansai-Ken] -** **Passive - LvL: 19/100 - EXP: 43%**

 **Description: The martial art of Bang from One Punch Man. A relatively powerful fighting style that leading the fighter's enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river, making a parallel to real-life Tai Chi.** **The martial art can repel the attacks of your** **opponents, nullify them, or redirect them back with twice the power** **.**

 **[Way of the Hermit] - Passive - LvL: 8/100 EXP: 12%**

 **Description: An** **ancient form of martial arts that utilises an** **energy identical to the sun's rays called Hamon, which the human body can produce through controlled breathing.** **The effect of producing ripples of energy propagating from the bloodstream to the rest of the body and other objects in contact with it. Hamon manifests itself as electricity-like sparks, and it can be seen by ordinary humans.**

 **Due to its identical nature to the positive energy of the Sun, the Hamon's primary uses are to heal various wounds or ailments, and combat creatures such as Vampires, Devils or Zombies. Living organisms can be affected by Hamon attacks but are not automatically hurt by it. Hamon users can reject harmful substances inside of them by ejecting it from their bloodstream with the use of Hamon energy.**

 **Class Skills:**

 **[Independent Action]** **\- Rank: A+ -** **Passive -**

 **Description: The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master; the ability that allows for action even in the absence of the Master** **. With a Rank of _A+_ that exceeds even _A_ , the support of a Master is unnece** **ssary even while unleashing a large amount of Magical Energy.**

 **[Riding]** **\- Rank: C -** **Passive -**

 **Description: A** **Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles.** **With a Rank of _C_** **, most vehicles and animals can be handled with above-average skill. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as _Monstrous Beasts_.**

 **Personal Skill:**

 **[Discernment of the Poor** **]** **\- Rank: C -** **Passive -**

 **Description: The ability to** **see through the opponent's character and attribute. With a Rank of _C_ , the user can't be tricked by lies of his/her enemy.**

 **[Mana Burst (Water)] - Rank: E+ - Active - EXP: 49% - MP cost: V** **ariable**

 **Description:** **A version of Mana Burst. Unlike the other variants, it can't enhance weapons but instead unleashes a high-pressure stream of water. Power output and control improve as skill rank up. Power output and control improve as skill rank up.**

 **[Eye of the Mind]** **\- Rank: D** **\- Passive - EXP: 19%**

 **Description: A heightened capability for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation. Effects improve as skill rank up and through battle experience.**

I looked at my stats with a small smile on my face while I sat near the dining. I recently finished making breakfast for my guests and I for training and taking a bath, now I just have to wait for them to wake up from their slumber. I made simple American style breakfast, and the reason why I made this kind of breakfast instead of a traditional Japanese breakfast is that I don't remember if Argento likes a Japanese breakfast, plus making an American style is much easier for me to be honest.

As for my practice with **Hamon** , it went more smoothly then I expected thanks to the discovery that Ghouls are similar to Zombies and Vampires, beings that are weak to sunlight and to **Hamon** as well. I honestly thought that the HG would work just like in the **[JJBA: Eyes of Heaven]** , but it just acted as a means to measure how much **Hamon** I have in my body left. Well, it actually explained why I was able to charge **[Yubashiri]** with **Hamon** despite not performing **Hamon Breathing** before the fight I've started by taunting Raynare.

My ears heard the sounds of footsteps slowly come down from the stairs, breaking me out of my thoughts and bringing my attention towards the entrance of the dining to see Hyōdō and Argento, both of them wearing more casual clothes, enter the room. The latter is rubbing her eyes while the former let out a sleepy yawn, the sign that they just recently woke up.

"You girls took your time waking up from your beauty sleep." I commented before nodding my head towards the food "Food isn't going to stay warm forever."

"Eh?" Hyōdō was the first person to fully wake up, looking at the food and myself with curious eyes "You made breakfast and waited for us to wake up?"

"I could have just left the house and went to school, but I felt like I won't be a good host if I wasn't here to eat breakfast with my guests." I explained while the duo sat down at the opposite side of the table "Now then, time to eat."

"Thank you for the meal!" The duo said with smiles on their faces, with Hyōdō having hints of nostalgia before they began eating my meal. I nodded before starting to eat the food on my own plate, starting with the bacon.

"Um... Kōjiro-san. I can ask you a question?" The little Nun asked, which I nodded in response before munching on my bacon "Is school fun?"

"…That depends on the experience of the person you've asked, so my answer might be different compared to others." I started with a little warning after swallowing my food, which is true since the view of something can be different from person to person "Now, to actually answer your question... School is fine, I guess. Nothing interesting for me to call school fun, but there nothing bad in my memory that I would call it a horrible place."

"Ok..." Argento said the tone of her voice sounded like she's disappointed with my response "How many friends do you have in school?"

"None." I said with a shake of a head, getting surprised expressions from the duo "I'm the loner type of guy that prefers to keep things to himself, so I don't have any friend in school at all."

"But doesn't that make you feel lonely?" This time, it was Hyōdō who asked the question, looking at me with a tilted head and a curious expression on her face.

"No, since it helps me think about things without anyone interrupting my thoughts." I retorted, shrugging a bit as I never really thought of making friends with people, who I might forget in the future if I leave and go somewhere else "Plus, my apathetic facial expression drives them away."

"Then try smiling!" Argento said with a bright smile on her face, which made her look very cute to the point that any regular guy would have cardinal arrest from the sheer cuteness, and will die in order to protect that smile… But compared to regular guys, my emotions are far more controlled so I'm not affected at all by her innocent charms "It's the first step to trying to make friends!"

"Sorry, but the way that I smile either looks like a smirk or a slasher smile," I explained but I saw confused expressions from the duo… So they don't know what that the slasher smile term means? The Vatican is stupid for sheltering their soldiers too much. I can understand the idea of preventing indecent things like porn from corrupting the minds of their **Exorcists** , but simple terms like a slasher smile shouldn't be too bad to teach them "It's a kind of smile that any serious person would do when you're about to kill someone because of bloodlust or simply to scare a wimpy person away thanks to your scary appearance."

I gave them a demonstration by making a making a slasher smile while holding up my knife stained with egg yolk. The duo nodded in sync, with Argento shaking a bit, as they understood what the term means now before they went back to eat their meal.

"…Kōjiro-san." Hyōdō start off with a hint of hesitation in her voice, her eyes briefly glancing towards her friend before turning back to me "Can I make a request?"

"Is it about the idea of enrolling into Kuoh Academy?" I said, but it's more of a statement rather than a question. I can already guess her next line since it's so predictable thanks to her behaviour and the earlier questions "Can I hear the reason why?"

"I want Asia to have more friends and have fun in school, nothing more." Hyōdō said with an honest smile, her voice lacking any hesitation "Even if I'm not allowed to enrolled here, I hope that they would at least consider my friend to spare the lonely of staying here like freeloaders."

…Despite already expecting her response, my heart was moved none the less by her pure and selfless words. She doesn't care if she wasn't allowed to experience the joy that Argento would experience, as long as her friend is happy. Just like a hero would save strangers that they don't know and it wasn't because they were told to, but they wanted to save.

…I didn't expect that EMIYA's ideals of being a Hero of Justice would infect me (despite not using him that much), alongside Lancelot's chivalry (which is far more understandable since I use the **[Saber Class Card]** the most). Looks like I've been 'poison' with the kind that will hinder me when the time comes for me to make hard choices, like abandoning those two if they choose to side with the **Angels** of the **Biblical Faction**. After the failure to reform Raynare, I'm no longer surprised if Argento and Hyōdō decide to go back to their original Faction even I become their friend.

"Isane…" Argento said in a quiet voice, her eyes quivering like she's about to cry "I'm so lucky… To have a wonderful friend like you!"

"…I'll try sorting out a deal with the **Devils** , but I can't promise that I'll be successful." Was all I said before standing up and bringing my empty plate to the sink and began washing it. Looks like I have to take back what I thought about myself yesterday… And I'm pretty sure that she's going to be annoyed by my presence.

* * *

"…I honestly don't know what to say about you, Kōjiro-san." Sitri-san said with deadpanned eyes after I told her the reason why I'm here in the Student Council room, again "I'm unsure whether to call you an idiot for even trying your luck for a negotiation, an annoyance that's not even worth talking with any more or a mixture of both."

"I'm just here to ask if it's possible to allow the Nuns from yesterday, Asia Argento-san and Isane Hyōdō-san, to be enrolled here."

"…We made a deal that I would allow the **Fallen Angel** Raynare to be enrolled here in exchange for the both of you joining the Student Council and the favour you promised is that you would fulfil anything other than turning you into a **Devil** under my control." Sitri-san reminded me of our original deal, which such be null and void now since Raynare is dead "You really are pushing your luck here if you think that when you still haven't pay and you're being an annoyance to me, Kōjiro-san."

"…If negotiating is out of the question, then how about a bet?" I propose, getting a raised eyebrow from the heiress "If I win, you let the Nuns be enrolled here in Kuoh, deal with all of their paperwork and all… But if I lose, then you can have them as a part of your peerage. Best two out of three wins."

"You're betting their lives for the chance of letting them be students in this school… Without their consent?" The bespectacled girl responded with narrowed eyes "I originally thought that you were suspicious, but now that I've seen enough of your personality and actions… You're a despicable person."

"Another person's thoughts about someone doesn't define them, only their actions and ideals do." I retorted without any emotion in my voice, since making excuses in order to prove her wrong would make me look stupid "So, are you up for it?"

"…Fine, I have nothing to lose from whether If I win this bet or not." I mentally smirk at her response, since she took the bait. Many people who have nothing to lose in bets are more relaxed and less focused on winning since it doesn't hinder them in the slightest. It's simply reverse psychology "So, what's the challenge?"

I didn't say anything in response. Instead, I pulled out a coin out of my pocket and showed it to my opponent.

"…A coin toss?" Sitri-san stated the obvious with a look of disbelief in her eyes "You're betting the lives of two people over a coin toss?"

"I'm used to making huge bets on silly games before, so this is no different," I said, remembering the time when I gambled 1 of my Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon in Duel when I wanted to get an Ojama King from someone… Now that I thought about it, I actually wonder why I don't have the **[Mad Enhancement]** **Class Skill** despite all the crazy bets that I did in my past life. Looks like I have another thing to think about later "So, are you still willing to play?"

"…I'm not even going to ask what are you past gambles, Kōjiro-san." The younger sister of Maō Leviathan said after a few seconds before holding out her hand "Can I check the coin?"

I nodded before flicking the coin towards her, which she caught with ease before examining the coin in the most obvious way to see if it's a fake; it's appearance. Fake coins have slightly altered appearances on its appearance, but not too obvious that anyone would notice such a thing. I didn't think that Sitri-san would know such a thing to check my coin, considering that she has more important things to do to know which a coin is real or not.

For cheaters to surely win in a coin toss, they would need to find a way to create two fake coins with their sides having the same faces; A coin of two heads and a coin of two tails. They would usually wear long sleeves in order to instantly change between the coins if they're going to call which side they're going to pick…

Too bad for me, I don't have such coins. I'll just hope that my **E+ LUCK** would pull me through this game.

Sitri-san gave back the coin after looking over it, while I glanced at it for a second to check if there are any traces of demonic energy. I can't be too careless even in the presence of the serious and honest Student Council President since anyone would desperately cheat if they want to obtain something they truly desire. After that I was sure that coin wasn't rigged by magic, I position the coin and my right hand for the former's toss "Heads or Tails?"

"Tails."

"I'm Heads then." I said before looking at the coin, once again praying that my **Luck** would help me here "Here we go…"

Without anything else to say, I flicked the coin towards the side in order to let it fall into the floor instead of letting it fall into the back of my hand. As I give the coin my full attention, it felt like time is slowing down as the coin continues to slowly spin in the air… It's almost painfully boring, to be honest, so I closed my eyes for a few seconds in order to put away my focus on something else.

And the instant I did that, I heard the sound of the coin bouncing off the ground a few times before slowly rolling around and then it stopped… That's strange, there's no sound of the coin falling on a side. Opening my eyes, I blinked when I saw the coin has done something unexpected.

It's standing.

…Never in my life have I seen a coin toss ending up in this kind of result, since it would impossible to have it stand after all of bounding off the floor multiple times. I don't even need to think about the probability of this even happening at all, with all the zeros involved and maths isn't really my strong point when it comes to academics.

But it's really strange why the coin ended up like this… Is this some kind of omen that's trying to warn me, or is this just plain luck? Either way, I only have two more tries in order to win and failure isn't an option at all. Especially since I betted the lives of two people I hardly know, and 1 of them will be absolutely pissed if they heard of this gamble.

 ***Ding!***

 **You have caused the coin to impossibly stand after flipping it and as result, your LUCK ranked up to D-.**

"…Let's call this round a draw." I said while mentally closing the pop-up window, getting the bespectacled girl's attention from the coin, while I moved to pick up said object "Since the coin didn't fell on a specific side, we can't really say who won this round."

"…I don't mind." She said, her voice expressed her disbelief on what just happened before she shook her head a bit and looked at me seriously once again "Heads or Tails?"

"Tails." I said before flipping the coin, without even letting Sitri-san say 'Heads'. Once again, I closed my eyes and just focused on my sense of hearing to tell me when the coin finally fell on a side. Once the sounds of coin rolling stopped and fell, I opened my eyes to see the results

Heads

"I lost this one." I stated calmly, picking up coin like losing wasn't a big deal "Well, time for the last round."

"You're surprisingly calm…" Sitri-san commented with her arms crossed over her chest, a look of curiosity on her face as she stared at my stoic expression "You're about to lose a very serious gamble, yet you're not showing a hint of worry or fear… Most people, especially the ones that you just gambled off if they're here, would have a panicked and scared expression on their face."

"Gamblers that panic in the face of losing a bet is just a bunch of amateurs." I retorted with confidence, while on the inside I'm a bit worried. This is the most serious bet that I've put myself into, and I'm at the edge of losing this gamble. I would be sweating bullets right now if it was my old self in this situation right now, but I have to thank **[Gamer's Mind]** for keeping me calm "So, Heads or Tails?"

"Heads." My opponent said, which I nodded since there's no need for me to say 'Tails' before I looked at the coin again… Well, here goes.

I flipped the coin for possible the last time, this time watching it fly in the air instead of letting my ears tell me when the coin finally stopped. If I'm going to lose, I might as well watch it head on instead of looking away like a coward.

…

…

…

…

…

…Tails

"Looks like we have to go for another round," I said while I mentally let out a sigh of relief. I've survived long enough for a tiebreaker in the 'best two out of three' game "So, Heads or Tails?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **KRKing: All will be revealed in due time.**

 **Existential ERROR & adislt** **: I actually intended for him to dislike a bit as well, whether by some of the readers or the characters in the story. I've envisioned a character that's both liked and hated by others for his odd attitude since it's far more interesting and keeps me motivated to continue writing the story.**

 **Mahiro9: Sorry if this story isn't your type.**

 **king gilgamesh: Hope that the explanation above would make it understandable. If not, then my apologies for not explaining it better enough.**

 **sultansmf: That's a possibility, but they won't stay too long.**

 **M.J. & ****ABC5dashboard** **: He tried to gain a hint of loyalty from her while she lost a few her memories, but he was too late to do just that and decided to kill her.**

 **frankieu, Cinder, alabahmaman, flitterflux, Reaper4425, klim770, L.B.N, WaterWhirl, FateBurn & ClearwingYuta: Thanks!**


	9. Interlude

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school DxD or Nasuverse**

 **Inspired by M.A.H.Q.R.M.G.I by KSLCross, The White Dragon of Justice** **by Sangai-Havoc** **and Gaming DxD by EyesOfChaos**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, Heads or Tails?" I asked the Student Council President fearlessly, looking at her eyes without an hesitation while the coin in my hand is ready to be flipped. This is the final round of our bet and wins will decide the fate of two innocent Nuns (the ones that I bet off), either they become **Devils** under the servitude of the heiress in front of me, or be enrolled into this school and keep their humanity for as long as they want.

"…" The heiress of the House of Sitri was silent as she thought of which side she should pick this time. It's only natural for her to be this way, 'cuz anyone would be stressed if they're in the thin line between victory and defeat… And in a game of coin toss, the chances are 50/50. Nothing more, nothing less "…Tails."

Once she called out her choice, I didn't hesitate to flip the coin for the last time in this match. Once again, I was so focused on the coin flying in the air that it started to look like it's slowing down… But that wasn't the only thing that I've noticed.

I can actually hear my own heart because of how focused I am, and only my heart beat as all other sounds have become inaudible to me right now. I've also unconsciously stopped breathing… It was a sign that I'm really worried about something, but I never panic at all unless someone really annoys me for no reason to the point that I can't keep my cool anymore and lash out at the provoker (and anyone that gets in the way).

I continue to watch the slow rotation of the coin in the air, waiting for its final fall… And when it did, I can hear it's sound of bouncing off the ground so clearly that I no longer hear the beat of my own heart anymore, but I can still feel that it's ok thanks to the pounding on my chest.

…

…

…

…

…It was heads.

"…I won." I declared with a sigh of relief, letting out the breath that I was unconsciously holding in for the last flip. Picking up the coin and placed it in my pocket before turning towards the shocked bespectacled girl "As our agreement, Isane Hyōdō and Asia Argento are to be enrolled into school. Do you have any objections, Sitri-san?"

"…A deal is a deal, Kōjiroa-san. I'll make sure that Asia Argentina and Isane Hyōdō are to be enrolled into Kuoh Academy as students." Sitri-san said with a sigh of her own, but it feels more like she's tired than sad about losing the bet. Afterwards, she re-positioned her glasses and stared at me with a serious stare "So, is there anything else do you need from me? If not, then please the room as your presence isn't needed here."

"A spare uniform for the shorty of the Nun Duo, Asia Argento-san, would be nice," I asked the heiress of the House of Sitri without any hesitation. Normal people would usually be hesitant in pushing their luck when it comes to getting something, like trying to ask for more money from a kind fellow… But unlike most people, I don't feel such things anymore "Her measurements would probably be close to yours, so it wouldn't be a problem to find spares that fits Argento-san."

"…How can you be sure that Argento-san and I have near identical sizes?" The Student Council President demanded in a cold tone, staring at me with hidden disgust at the implications of my words… Well, I can't blame her since my words can only be described as perverted in her ears.

"Both of you are about 5 feet, with you being probably being a few inches taller then Argento-san." I started off my explanation with one hand in my pocket, the other used to make measurements of their height "Base on your heights and not being curvy as Hyōdō-san, I can deduce that her three measurements would be identical to yours."

"…I'll believe your words for the time being." Sitri-san said before pushing her index at my face, right between the eyes "But if you're deduction about our body builds is wrong, you have to sit through detention without any complaint about indecent comments towards me and an innocent girl as punishment. Understood?"

"Another bet, eh?" I stated with an amused smirk, amused because Sitri-san here is salty right now since she lost and I always find salty people to be amusing. I didn't expect her to be the vengeful type, but it seems that I've been proven wrong this time "Alright, I'm game… So what do I get if I win?"

"Nothing."

"That's not much of a bet, to be honest… More like someone's trying to win a prize in the stall game at a festival." I retorted with my arms crossed… This is just like the first bet, but in reverse where the heiress is the one making the bet and I don't get anything if I win. Still, it would be wound my growing pride if I turn away from a simple challenge. Plus, I feel like messing around right now and I know the right thing to say in order to stir some chaos in the Student Council "Then how about this: If I win, you have to go out in a date with me."

 **[…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?]** The majority of the members of the Student Council, excluding the girl in front of me who was staring at me with a shocked expression, let out screams of surprise at the penalty that Sitri-san has to do if I win.

"But it won't just any regular date." I continued on before anyone else could say a word, looking down the Student Council President due to our difference in height (6"1 to 5"5) "In fact, I'll make sure that it's a horrible one. So bad that you'll hate me with a passion once the day is over and the days to come past this school year…" I declared without any hesitation, my arms crossed with a challenging smirk on my face "So are you up for it, Sona Sitri? I won't blame you if you back out from it since no girl would be willing to date a cold-hearted bastard like me, dare or not."

"You bastard!" I heard a male voice shouted at me, which made me remember that the current male member of Sitri-san's is in love with the heiress "Don't even-"

"Fine, I accept." Sitri-san replay instantly silenced the protest from her **[Pawn]** and possibly from the other members of her peerage, which actually took me back a bit in surprise as I didn't expect her to actually agree with my silly penalty.

"But Kaichō!"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Saji, I'm merely accepting his penalty out of pity and amusement," Sitri-san explained with a smirk of her own, her eyes showing amusement towards me as she crossed her arms.

"Your… Amused?"

"He picked me, the most serious and a bit lacking in assets girl in the school over the more popular and curvier girls like Rias or Yumi." She explained to Saji without looking away from me "Regular guys in their right mind wouldn't do that at all, which is why I'm amused right now at his choice."

"I'm not honestly trying to find a girlfriend since I have more important things to do then trying to find someone of the opposite sex to be my lover." I retorted, this time looking at the heiress with one eye closed. And I'm not lying or half-assing the truth right now. To me right now, levelling up to ensure my survival against powerful opponents in a new world is more important than a love life in high school, to be honest… Plus, I highly doubt the possibility of someone falling for me in this school when my personality isn't likeable, and it's starting to charge for the worse thanks to the use of the **[Class Cards]** "The penalty was merely a joke in order to get a reaction from you… Which didn't succeed that well, but I'm a bit surprised that you're not like those girls in anime that are jealous of other girls with larger assets being more pretty than you."

"I'm not those types of girls that worry too much over her appearance, Kōjiro-san," Sitri-san replied with a frown, her eyes showing that she was insulted by my little remark towards her personality type… But she's a lot more reactive to my taunts towards her sex appeal, which doesn't help with her statement "As for your comment, I'll change your punishment into 3 days of detention. Are we clear?"

"Not a problem." I shrugged before holding out my hand towards her "So, mind giving me the set of clothes now? We can declare who the winner is when Argento-san and Hyōdō-san appear at the school on Monday." I explain, getting a raised eyebrow from the heiress of the House of Sitri but I continued on before she or anyone else could anything in response "And before you say anything about altering the uniform, I have no skills or have any interest in sewing at all and I don't know any tailors in Kuoh. Plus, both of them don't have items like a school bag or notebooks, so we have to go shopping for such things."

"…Fine." Sitri-san said with a quiet sigh before snapping her fingers, which caused a set of the Kuoh Academy female uniform to appear. They fold themselves neatly before landing on my outstretched hand. Just when I was about to give her my thanks, I saw her glare at me and I know that it wasn't time to talk "But remember this, I'll make sure that your penalty will be much worse then 3 days of detention if I found out that you cheated in this bet of ours."

"I'm fine with that." I replied, shrugging at her useless threat before turning around towards the door and began to walk away from the president of the Student Council "Have a good day, Sitri-san and members of Student Council."

\- a few hours later -

"…You seem to be in a good mood today." Gremory commented as she and I are currently the only ones in the ORC right now. Tōjō and Kiba are out for their contracts while Himejima-san was sent to do something for the redheaded, which only left me as the person she can talk with right now "What happened?"

"Nothing that would be useful or interesting for you to learn about." I replied without looking away from my Light Novel, No Game No Life Volume 1 "But I can say the exact opposite about you. You seemed to be rather stressed, judging by the look in your eyes." I replied before pointing at her with my right hand in the same manner to Joseph's when he does his thing "And your next line is: How can you tell the look on my eyes without looking at my face?"

"How can you tell the look on my eyes without looking at my face-Nani!?" Gremory gasped after as she said the line that I predicted, before standing up after slamming her hands on her table "Is that a JoJo reference!?"

"No, it's a **Fist of the North Star** reference." I lied sarcastic, making a reference as well since **Fist of the North Star** was a huge inspiration for the **JJBA series** considering that Jonathan Joestar can be mistaken for Kenshiro by his body build and Jotaro Kujo as well thanks to their similar stoic personalities.

"Hmph! I'll have you know that I'm a huge fan of the JoJo series." Gremory declared with pride in her voice which actually made me look at her with a raised eyebrow at her boasting "Then how about we make a-"

"Not interested." I replied with a bored tone, cutting her off while turning back to my Light Novel "I know this bet is about which one of us has the better knowledge on JoJo, and I'll proudly say that I'll be the winner. And the reason? I remember everything that happens and all characters that were involved with each part of JoJo." I declared without any hesitation in my voice "Let me name some minor characters in each part… The little boy named Pico that helped Zeppeli and Speedwagon enter the Death Chamber to save Jonathan from then zombie knight Turkus during **Phantom Blood**. Smoky the young pickpocket that stole Joseph's wallet when he was just introduced to us in **Battle Tendency**. The runaway girl that was named Anne in the anime, who keeps on follow the Joestar group because she fell in love with Jotaro's bad boy look and attitude from **Stardust Crusader**. Police, Koichi's dog in **Diamond is Unbreakable** that looks too old to be a guard dog anymore-"

"Alright, I got the point!" Gremory shouted, cutting me off half-way since I still haven't named anyone from **Golden Wind** , **Stone Ocean** , **Steel Ball Run** and the still ongoing **Jojolion** , before letting out a sigh of defeat "I honestly thought I would win against you on something…"

"You are better at me in something." I replied while turning to the next page "When it comes to popularity in the school, I have no chance of surpassing you. Since I'm kind of a lazy ass, you'll probably have better academic grades then me. You'll also have no problem in attracting the opposite sex, for obvious reason. You're rich thanks to your parents and you live in luxury while I'm just a living an ordinary life in a normal house."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Gremory replied with a dry tone, and I don't need to look at her to know that she's staring at me with deadpanned eyes. I just shrugged in response and continued on reading my book before an amused smirk grew on my face as I read the part where Dora lost to Sora in Rock-Paper-Scissors, which reminded me of how Gremory lost to me (And it's even funnier thanks to the fact that they are both voiced by Yoko Hikasa).

…

…

…

"Say, Kōjiro-kun…" Gremory started off with an unsure tone in her voice like she's afraid of screwing up while breaking the comfortable (to me at least) silence between the two of us "Am I attractive?"

"Appearance-wise, yes," I replied truthfully without looking at her since I already know how she looks while thinking on why she's asking me those questions… I know that she's interested in turning me into a **Devil** under her control, but her approach is much more tamed then I thought and it confuses me. I expected her to be much more energetic with her desires "Any other guy would give the same answer."

"Then why are you so indifferent towards me?"

"You're not the only one that I'm indifferent with," I replied, once again losing interest in having a conversation with her. I honestly thought that she would have figured out why I'm indifferent towards a majority of people, but I guessed that a Plus like her can't easily comprehend a Minus like me… But this might be my chance to scare her away, so I'll play along with her "You can ask your **[Knight]** to know what how I act in class."

"I already how you act in class." Gremory said with an annoyed tone, clearly wanting a straight answer from me "You go on with the day like any normal student but as the extremely quiet type. She also commented that you give off this negative aura that pushes others away, all with an uncaring stoic expression on your face. You don't talk to others and just keep to yourself all day, every day."

"And that's why I'm indifferent towards others." I replied, closing my book to look at Gremory with an uncaring look in my eyes, like the person that I'm talking with right now isn't so different from a blank wall "I don't talk to my classmates since I don't need anything from them and there's no point in doing so. I don't try to make friends since I have nothing to gain from doing so. I don't even register their existence since I have more important things to think about then people that I'll eventually forget once I'm done with Kuoh Academy." I told her what I think about my classmates without a hint of regret at all, getting a shocked expression from the redhead as I continue on without any emotion in my voice "The only ones that I even bother to remember are supernatural beings like you or **[Sacred Gear]** wielders like your **[Knight]** , since they might be opponents that I'll face in the future. I don't even remember the names of my classmates outside of your **[Knight]** , and she's lucky because she's barely worth remembering at all."

"…Are you even human?" Gremory asked, looking at me with wide eyes while taking a step back in disbelief and I can feel the slight fear of her… I have to try harder, keep showing this darkness of mine that no sane person would accept "I've never met someone so heartless like you before in my life. Even a bastard like Riser have more emotion then you!"

"I am human… But my heart is a bottomless darkness." I replied with a cold and creepy smile on my face, but not the exaggerated kind. Instead, my smile seems very normal but the aura that I give off turned it into a very unnerving smile "I do understand emotions, but I simply don't care about the emotions of unimportant people. I can feel pain like others, but it doesn't matter since it's won't last long at all." I stood up and spread out my arms in a dramatic but lazy manner "If I ever embody a sin, it would be the Sin of Sloth. Sloth is the sin of doing nothing at all… But in my case, it's to not even bothering to remember or register their existence of others at all not out of arrogance, but simply too lazy and uncaring about such stupid things. Not caring and ignoring the feelings of others. And not even trying to be a normal human anymore." I explained to her before taking a look at the clock in the room.

8:40 pm

"Well, I'll be going now. I still have to make dinner for my new housemates." I told her while picking up my bag, which contains Asia's uniform, before moving towards without even bothering to look at Gremory and say goodbye to her.

Since I shaken her view of me, I hope that this forces her to throw herself someone else like that Saji guy when the time comes. I honestly would be surprised if she'll throw herself at me after revealing my point of view towards others in the school as not even something close to mob characters, even my old self will definitively won't associate himself with my current self. Well, I can just stay up all night by training myself in an **Instant Dungeon** when the time comes for Gremory's visit. Killing two birds in one stone by making myself stronger and staying away from her and the following Grayfia Lucifuge that'll take the former back.

Well, since I already broke my usual habit of not going to the same place daily unless it's important, I might as well visit the Abyss Auction to see what I'll get from hell (Gacha) and hope that they're good.

* * *

"Welcome to the Abyss Auction!" A familiar voice greeted me the moment I entered the shop, and I didn't need to look at the source to know that the person who greeted has a smile on her face "How can I help you?"

"Hello again." I greeted the albino woman with a neutral expression "I'm here to roll for the Gacha."

 ***Ding!***

 **The Gacha option tests your LUCK and gives you the chance to win a rare item. You can 3 free spins a week, after that it'll cost a thousand money for a spin. Good luck!** **Take it for a spin?**

 **Yes | No**

Pressing Yes from the get-go, not really caring anymore what I'll get. If it's useless, then I'll just sell it… Which reminded that I still have Raynare's corpse in my inventory. I might as well get rid of it by selling it-

?

I blinked when the thing or person that appeared is no other then Alterlanta Lily, looking back at me stoically with her blank eyes-

 ***Ding!***

 **You obtained a near impossible result from the Gacha and as result, your LUCK ranked up to C.**

I blinked again after reading that my **LUCK** just jumped from D- to C, which is something that I've never heard before-

"Oh, this is very rare." I was broken out of my thoughts from Lily's slight surprise voice, which is actually the first time I've heard something other than her cheery tone and I looked at her to see her staring at Alterlanta Lily "You actually obtained a living being from the **Gacha**."

"Very rare? I thought that it's impossible to get a living being from a raffle draw where you get weapons." I said before looking back at Alterlanta Lily, who still just stared at me with those eyes of her. I planned to buy her from the Slave option since she doesn't cost that much at all… But I guess that I can't really complain since I got her for free.

"It's actually possible, but the chances of anyone getting one is 1%. Only someone with extremely high **LUCK** can pull off, and even then the chances are low." Lily replied while looking over Alterlanta Lily "But it seems that you didn't obtain a powerful slave."

…I might as well use **[Obverse]** to see if what she said is true. While I kinda expected this from a child, she can't be that bad.

" **[** **Observe** **]**."

 **Character Name:** Atalanta

 **Alignment:** Raiga Kōjiro

 **LvL:** 1 **EXP:** 0%

 **HP:** 100/00 **Regen:** 1 per hour

 **MP:** 100/100 **Regen:** 0.5 per minute

 **STR:** -

 **END:** E

 **AGI** **:** E

 **MAG:** E

 **LUCK:** -

 **NP:** -

I blinked once again, this time even more surprised that half of her states are blank. Nothing lower than E like an F or even a G, just nothing. I can only theorise that the current level of my **[Obverse]** can't see the stats of beings that aren't even in the same level as the weakest **Servant** with having stats E due to my **[Obverse]** being in such a low level, but the opposite can be said where I can't see beings that are too strong compared to **Servants** with EX stats. Well, the only way for me to find out is to use on someone like a God, but the chances of that happening extremely low for now.

"Is it possible to store her in my inventory?" I asked Lily for that little possibility, not caring that I sounded like an inhuman bastard. I really need to know if it's possible to store a living being in my inventory because I don't want anyone on my tail just because I have a catgirl following me around… Especially Tōjō, for obvious reason.

Lily shook her head, but I feel that she has more to say then giving me a no "Slaves from the Abyss Auction are similar to Familiar from High School DxD, so sending them to the inventory is just sending them to the Familiar Forest."

I see… Well, looks like I don't have to worry to force a living being in my inventory just to keep things from getting complicated. I might as well try to give Alterlanta Lily a command before continuing on with my rolls "Stand beside me."

The werecat nodded before hopping off the table and moved to stand at my left… I can tell that she's following my command not because she wants to, but she has to. Well, I can see myself in her place if I've been turned into a **Devil** (because there's no possible way for me to become an **Angel** since I'm not a dedicated following of Christianity) without my consent. But don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll be free one day… But not in an ordinary way.

Now, back to the **Gacha**. Choosing said option again and pressing **Yes** without a second wasted, I patiently waited for the next time to appear…

A pill?

Picking up the pill, I looked over it to see that it looks like any ordinary capsule you can find in pharmacy… But since this thing came from the Gacha, I know better than to just think that it's normal.

" **[** **Observe** **]**."

 **[Demoniac Pill] - Rank: F - Durability: 30/30 - Def: 0**

 **Description: A mysterious pill that was created in the world of Blassreiter. This pill can turn anyone who consumes it into Demoniac, humanoid beings that can surpass the limits of the human body, through nanotechnology.**

 **Blassreiter** … I think that I've watched about that anime before since I think that it's associated with a writer that loves killing of a lot of characters. I can vaguely remember the monster called **Demoniacs** , but I think that they can control modern technology without a problem… While there's a chance that you become a mindless zombie if you have a weak will.

…I'll have to think about what to do with the pill in the future. While the idea of becoming a superhuman with the ability to freely control technology is great, the world I'm currently in right now doesn't have such tech for me to use.

Storing away the pill away, I back to the **Gacha** and roll for the last time for the week. I waited for the last thing to appear for this week, with the hope that it might be useful in combat… And the thing that answered my prays is a book. Well, there's only one way to find out what kind of **Skill** I'll get from it.

 ***Ding!***

 **You have acquired a Skill Book! Would you like to learn [Haki** **]?**

 **Yes | No**

Choosing **Yes** , having no reason to no obtain such a simple yet useful ability like **[Haki]**. A sensing ability that can go to the level of Precognition, strengthening one's body or weapons to the point that slash/smash through things easily and (hopefully) the ability to knock out others that are weaker than me. **[Haki]** pretty covered a lot of things for combat, which is great for me.

The book in my hand just turns to dust and a rush of info came in crashing into my brain but I was prepared this time so the incoming headache wasn't so bad.

 ***Ding!***

 **You have acquired a new Skill from a Skill Book!**

 **[Haki]**

 **Description: A** **mysterious power that is found in every living being in the** **world** **of One Piece**. **Haki is separated into three categories, w** **ith each having levels of usage, so that even two proficient users might not be of equal strength but all types can become more powerful with more training.**

 **Types of Haki:**

 **[Kenbunshoku Haki] -** **Active - LvL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities. Users can hone their skills to such a degree that they can seemingly predict the future.**

 **[Busoshoku Haki] -** **Active - LvL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Despriction: Allows the user to use their spirit as armour to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent. Users can learn to use the Koka Technique over their entire body and\or weapons.**

 **[Haoshoku Haki] -** **Active - LvL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Haoshoku Haki.**

So I have access to all **[Haki]** types… This is wonderful. I'm not going to question why I have **[Haoshoku Haki]** , despite not being related or having attitudes of a king. I'm just going to roll with it.

After selling loads of junk and sending Alterlanta to the Familiar Forest, I made my back to the house. Hopefully, Argento of this timeline knows how to cook like in canon and made dinner since I have some training to do for my **Skills** later in the evening.

\- 3 days later -

"Let's go!" Argento said with an excited smile on her face, dressed in the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform and held a bag in her hands.

"Asia, don't run ahead of us!" Hyōdō (who is also dressed in the girl's uniform) told her friend with a worried expression on her face, acting like a young mother telling her child not to run too far from her sight… To be honest, Hyōdō can actually pass off as a single mother if Argento is a bit smaller in body size then Tōjō "You might trip-"

 **"HAWAA!"** But Hyōdō was too late to warn Argento, who already tripped (over nothing again) and fell on the ground. Thankful to her, it's not raining and the road isn't a dirt road for her to fall on and mess up her uniform.

"Asia!" Hyōdō gasped before running towards the fallen Nun, who is getting up while holding her head "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I-I'm alright…" Asia replied, but didn't took Hyōdō's hand I order to stand up for herself. Once she was up again, she looked over herself (the clothes to be more specific) before letting out a relieved sigh "At least there aren't any damage to the uniform."

"Geez… You fell and might injure yourself, and yet you're more worried about your school uniform." Hyōdō said with a sigh before looking at her friend with a stern but playful look "You should try to care about yourself more…" I felt my heart twist and turn from those words, while my vision flicked for a second to see a person that's blurry but I can make out that the person's hair is black while wearing red… I feel like I know this person, but I can't fully remember exactly who is "But I guess that you wouldn't be the Asia that I know if you weren't so selfless and caring."

"Kōjiro-san gives me the uniform after gambling with the Student Council President, just for the two of us can study together in his school." Argento replied with her hand over the location of her heart "The least I can do is take good care of it."

"…Wrong, the person wearing it is more important than the clothes themselves." I told the blonde while standing behind her, causing the said girl to turn around and face me with surprised eyes "If you're injured and couldn't go to school, then my gamble with Sitri-san would be for nothing." I spotted a bit of dirt on her should, which I dusted it off before walking away from the girl and towards the school "Anyways, let's go. Wouldn't want to be late in your first day in school."

The way to school was very similar to when I was with Raynare, gossiping about the two ladies near me that ranged from their looks to why they're walking with a plain guy like me. I just continued on walking without even giving any of other students a glance and ignored the useless gossiping since there's no point in listening to worthless crap from a bunch of mob characters. I also didn't bother to listen on Hyōdō and Argento's conversations as I'm not the nosy type unless it's very important.

"Um… Kōjiro-san." Argento asked from my left, and I didn't need to look at her to know that she a look of curiosity and confusion in her face "Is it always like this when you get transfer students?"

"Yeah, but only on this level when the new students are very attractive to their eyes." I said without sounding like a pervert for obvious reasons "Raynare gained this much attention as well back when she still hasn't regained her memories and lived with me."

"That actually reminds me…" Hyōdō said, which brought my attention towards her to see her looking at me with a curious frown "How exactly did she lose her memories?"

"Well, she invited me to hang out with her in an attempt to kill me due to her mission." I started off, seeing no harm in telling them such a trivial story "She initially thought that I was an easy target, but I landed a sucker punch to her face that knocked her out. I took her home in order to interrogate her on why she attacked me… Only to find out that she lost her memories prior to killing me thanks to that hit on her head." I ignored the looks of disbelief from the two Nuns and just continued on "But I found out from her that her original mission was to obverse me due to the believing that I have a **[Sacred Gear]** , which is something that I don't possess, but one of her higher-ups came to her in order to change it to elimination. We lived together until meeting you two… And the rest speaks for itself."

"…Is it because us that she attacked you?" Argento asked with a concerned expression on her face. I just responded by shaking my head, giving her a silent 'no' to her question. I was positive that Raynare will remember her changed mission eventually due to words or actions (mostly from my part) triggering them… I just wished that I was able to befriend and become important to her before that happens, so I didn't have to kill her.

But I know that I can't save everyone since there will be ones that I'll encounter that I might kill them if they really get on my nerves and/or in the way of my objectives. Besides, the vast ocean of creation already has too many heroes to list off in a single day, and becoming a hero isn't my thing like a certain faker from another world or a certain descendant in this world.

"Anyways, we have to visit Sitri-san at the Student Council room first in order to get you timetables." I told the pair as we just entered the school grounds through the gate "Hopefully, both of you would be in my class to make things easier-"

"Asia Argento-san, Kōjiro-san, Isane Hyōdō-san." I stopped when I heard a familiar voice call out our names, which caused not only me but Argento and Hyōdō to turn towards our let to see Sona Sitri standing beside a tree with two pieces of paper in her left hand.

"…Looks like the phrase 'Speak of the devil, and (s)he shall appear.' really is true." I said as the heiress of the House of Sitri moved closer to us, which pretty accurate since she suddenly appeared when I was talking about her with Argento and Hyōdō.

"Very funny…" Sitri-san sarcastically replied while looking at me with deadpanned eyes, unamused with the horrible joke "I honestly forget to laugh." She shook her head before holding out the papers to my two companions "Anyways, I'm here to personally give Asia Argento-san and Isane Hyōdō-san their timetables instead of having the three of your go to the Student Council room again. And I'm also here to check the former's uniform."

"Why do you need to check Asia's uniform?" Hyōdō asked curiously but I can feel the protectiveness in her voice… Oh yeah, Argento has an affinity with Dragons, which is a big factor on why Hyōdō (this one and from canon) is attached to her while her caring and saintly attitude certainly helps a lot in the process of liking her.

"It's simply a bet that Kōjiro-san and I made, nothing more." Hyōdō then turned towards me with a raised eyebrow after hearing Sitri-san's response, which I responded by mouthing 'Later'.

"It's fine, I guess…" Argento replied with an uncomfortable tone in her voice, probably not used to having out someone check her out.

"Thank you." Sitri-san nodded towards the blonde nun before looking her over with sharp eyes, making sure that she's not missing a single spot of Argento's uniform. Once she was sure that there's nothing that was changed with the uniform, she faced Argento once again "Tell me, is there any area that's tight?" Argento shook her head, giving a no in response "Are there any parts of the uniform that's loose?" Once again, a no from Argento "*sigh*…I see."

"Looks like I won again, Sitri-san." I said with a smug tone in my voice, but I continue to look at the heiress with a stoic expression to make it an odd contrast to the typical smug smirks used "I'm going to say this here: There's no need to go on with the date penalty, since I only said it in order to get a reaction out of you." I ignored the gasped of surprises from the students nearby, having no reason to look at a bunch of Mob Characters "Knowing that I won is enough for me."

"Ho?" Sitri started off with a calm and composed tone and expression, but I can feel that she's insulted deep down "Are you implying that I'm not good enough to go on a date with?"

"No, I'm just saying that you don't have to force yourself to go out with a bland guy like me," I said without any hesitation, and it's the truth. I have an average style of hair and clothing, a regular body structure (for now) and ordinary hobbies like playing card games or some 'friendly' gambling. The only thing that's not ordinary (aside from my abilities) is curiosity that puts me to the 'Curiosity kills the Cat' trope, but I have no intention of dying anytime soon in my youth "I'm not exactly the most looking guy in the school, I'm not all that motivated into becoming the best in my class and I certainly don't have an interest in having a serious relationship with anyone at the moment, even if the likes of Rias Gremory or Akeno Himejima ask me to their boyfriend."

That last part earned me gasps of shook from the Mob Characters around us before they turned into whispers loud enough for me, but I ignored them as I expected such a reaction since they didn't thought that there would be a guy that won't have any sexually interested towards the famous '2 Great Ladies of Kuoh' and I honestly don't care if they think that I'm gay because of that comment "I'm just your rebellious teen that goes against the flow of things, nothing more." I declared without any hesitation before tilting my head towards my companions "Anyways, we wouldn't want the new transfer students being late in their first day, now do we Student Council President?"

"…You're unexpectedly thoughtful to those two, Kōjiro-san." Sitri-san said, her eyes glancing from my companions before back to me again but she's looking at me with a raised eyebrow while arms crossed "Is there something special about them that makes you care about them when you're so cold to everyone else?"

"What kind of host would I be if I'm an uncaring person to my housemates." Was all I said before leaving the heiress behind while signalling for the duo to follow me. I was half truthful with my response since I'm only nice to the Nuns thanks to Hyōdō possessing **[Divine Dividing]** since I wouldn't care less about her if she wasn't 1 of the **[Nitenryū]** of the current generation. I'm a bastard, there's no denying that, but I'm someone that's trying to live freely in a world not of his own without having to submit myself to someone.

It doesn't matter to me if others see me as a villain that needs to be struck down because of my selfish and apathetic actions towards others, I will live my life in this world in my own accord… Even if I lose myself to the power of the **[Class Cards]**.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Character Name:** Raiga Kōjiro

 **Alignment:** None

 **LvL:** 38 **EXP:** 43%

 **Profession:** The Gamer and Student of Kuoh Academia

 **Title:** Zombie Slayer

 **Fame:** None

 **HP:** 327/327 **Regen:** 1 per second

 **MP:** 327/327 **Regen:** 1.2 per minute

 **HG:** 0%

 **STR:** D

 **END:** D

 **AGI:** D

 **MAG:** D

 **LUCK:** C

 **NP:**

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** 10283

 **Skills List:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -**

 **[Gamer's Body] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **[Observe] - Active - LvL: 12/100 - EXP: 54% - MP cost: 1**

 **[ID CREATE] - Active - LvL: 15/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 100**

 **Current dungeon available:** **Zombies, Trolls, Ghouls and Vampires**

 **[ID ESCAPE] - Active - LvL: 15/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 50**

 **[Mana Usage] - Passive -** **LvL: 30/100** **\- EXP: 13%**

 **[Reinforcement] - Active -** **LvL: 18** **/100 - EXP: 52% - MP cost: 5**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 21.7% for an hour**

 **[Ryūsui Gansai-Ken] -** **Passive - LvL: 24/100 - EXP: 16%**

 **[Way of the Hermit] - Passive - LvL: 20/100 EXP: 65%**

 **[Kenbunshoku Haki] -** **Active - LvL: 5/100 EXP: 28%**

 **[Busoshoku Haki] -** **Active - LvL: 8/100 EXP: 5%**

 **[Haoshoku Haki] -** **Active - LvL: 3/100 EXP: 53%**

 **Class Skills:**

 **[Independent Action]** **\- Rank: A+ -** **Passive -**

 **[Riding]** **\- Rank: C -** **Passive -**

 **Personal Skill:**

 **[Discernment of the Poor** **]** **\- Rank: C -** **Passive -**

 **[Mana Burst (Water)] - Rank: D- - Active - EXP: 75% - MP cost: V** **ariable**

 **[Eye of the Mind]** **\- Rank: D+** **\- Passive - EXP: 43%**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **ClearwingYuta: [Gamer's Mind] is changing his uncaring attitude to apathy, to the point sometimes he can't feel any emotions unless he unconscious reacts from unique situations, like hearing Isane's selfless words, as he's starting to inherit the traits of the Heroic Spirits from the [Class Cards].**

 **kirito emiya: Anyone can become arrogant at possessing immense power like the [Class Cards]. Take Riser, for example, he was very arrogant thanks to the powerful healing factor that he and his family that he called himself an immortal being.**

 **Guest: Would it be surprising to know that I intentionally want him to be hated, by both the readers and his future enemies?**

 **ThatOneGuyUpstairs: You're ideas are interesting, I'll put them into consideration and see if I can fit them in a side story.**

 **logron: I'll keep that in mind.**

 **Arc-Angel-Of-Fire: Sorry if you see it that way, but I made it as a breather chapter to get away from the fights of the last two chapters.**

 **frankieu, PlanetWalker 623 & FateBurn: Thanks!**


	10. Deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school DxD or Nasuverse**

 **Inspired by M.A.H.Q.R.M.G.I by KSLCross, The White Dragon of Justice** **by Sangai-Havoc** **and Gaming DxD by EyesOfChaos**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You two don't have to accompany me to the **ORC** ," I told my new housemates in front of me as we walk through the hallway of the old school building with a single destination in mind, the **ORC**.

When Argento and Hyōdō entered the room a few hours ago, My male classmates were howling like wolves but that's something that I've expected from guys that can't easily control their hormones. Thankfully, my housemates didn't say that they were living under the same roof with me like what Raynare did before, and I had to help them deal with the pusher males when they were bugging the duo a bit too much. Other then that, classes were just its usual boring time.

When school was over, I told the duo to go home ahead of me since I had to play my part of being under the watch of the **Devils** in the **ORC** but they (mostly Asia who decided while Hyōdō just tagged along) decided to accompany me in order to see the other group of **Devils** in the school and to see the old school building.

"Then's no point in making Asia change her mind, Kōjiro." Hyōdō replied, glancing at me with an amused smile on her face before turning her gaze towards her best friend "Once she sets her mind into something, she's doing it while ignoring your complaints but apologies as she does it."

"Mo… You don't have to say it like that, Isane." Argento replied with a pout, while I looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrows out of curiosity. The way Hyōdō described her best friend's hard headedness reminded me of a few characters, but I can't seem to remember their name for some reason… Weird, I'm not that forgetful when it comes to anime characters, so why am I-

"Is that the ORC room?" I was snapped out of my thoughts with Hyōdō's question, which made me turn towards what she's looking at to see that it's indeed the door to the Occult Research Club.

Walking ahead towards the door, I knocked on it 3 times before walking in the club-room without hearing permission from anyone inside. I instantly noticed the dazed expression on Gremory's face, the type of face that some parents make when they discover that their daughter is pregnant… Ok, that might not be the best way to describe it but that was the first thing that came to my head thanks to a memory of my uncle making that face back when my cousin told him that she was pregnant, and this was before she was married.

So the Riser Arc is about to begin? I honestly thought that it would start next week, but I guess that the heir of the House of Phenex's arrival (alongside his peerage) happening earlier is thanks to me screwing around with canon events: Refusing to be turned into a **Devil** , Killing the **Fallen Angels** and their lackeys instead of Gremory, preventing the heiress of the House of Gregory to have either the **[Sekiryūtei]** or the **[Hakuryūkō]** in her possession, and interacting with Sitri-san more then her rival. Plus, no one has to go through the few breather contracts (Which involved a bunch of weirdos for human standards) before Riser's arrives to meet up with his fiancé and 'convince' her to go along with the marriage proposal.

But the real question is… Will Gremory actually train to make her group and herself stronger than in canon, since she doesn't have her **[Pawn]** in the board nor does she have the power (in numbers and in her own ability) to overcome her fiancé, his healing factor and his peerage?

Or will she lose just like in canon, due to lacking serious manpower from only having 3 available servants (Gasper Vladi isn't allowed to play yet for obvious reasons) and her own strength to fight against the 'Immortal' and 'Undefeated' Riser Phenex and his team of fetish themed girls?

While I don't actually care about what's going to happen to the House of Gremory if their heiress wins or to Gremory herself if she loses, it would be great if she doesn't want me anymore after the whole ordeal… Because it would be stupid if she still wants me after the main reason why she desires me as her servant is over, unless she's into people (especially guys) who are hard to get to make her capture far more satisfying. Whatever the reason, I really hope that she gives up on me-

"Ara ara, I didn't expect that you have two new company coming over with you, Kōjiro-kun." I was snapped out of my thoughts when Himejima called out to me, which made me turn towards what she's looking at to see her smiling at me but I can see that it's a bit forced… Thanks to the crosses around my housemates' necks, which gave away that they're from the Church "Good afternoon, my name is Akeno Himejima." None the less, the **[Queen]** of Gremory greeted my companions with a slight bow "I'm the Vice President of the Occult Research Club."

"My name is Asia Argento." Argento said smiling before giving the **[Queen]** a bow as well "It's nice to meet you, Himejima-san."

"I'm Isane Hyōdō," Hyōdō said with a slight tense body, but not too obvious that everyone can see it.

"Kōjiro-kun, can I ask your relationship with your two friends?" Himejima asked curiously, her smile never faltering in the slightest.

"They're my new housemates, having moved in just a few days ago," I gave a typical response of any dense harem protagonist, having no reason to give away my real intention on why I took them in "The reason why they're here is to see the Occult Research Club and the old school building with their own eyes."

"I see…" Himejima-san said with a slight nod before looking at me hesitantly in the eyes, but the hesitation quickly changed into determination "Kōjiro-kun, do you mind if I talk with you for a moment outside of the clubroom?"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hybrid wants from a bastard like me… Is she going to ask me for help with Gremory's problem? That's the only reason that I can think of why she would ask to speak with me in private. Well, I guess that I wouldn't lose anything if I fulfil her little request.

"So, what do you need from me?" I asked once the **[Queen]** and I are a few feet away from the club-room.

"Please…" Himejima-san asked with a quiet voice before she took my hands and looked at me with the infamous puppy eyes "Help us."

"…Explain." I asked while pulling away from her hands, feeling a bit weird out from her action. I know that she's very hurt from the inside, but puts up a facade in order to hide it from others… So why is she showing weakness towards me?

"Have you heard about the marriage between the heirs of the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex?" Himejima-san asked, which I shook my head in order to play as the slightly clueless type. I mean, it would be weird if I give a yes when I presented myself as someone who has a bit of info of the supernatural world "It was an agreement between the heads of the two Houses, where Riser Phenex will be engaged to Rias Gremory. They did it in order to preserve the line of **Pure-Blood Devils** due to the major loses during the Great War."

"I see… So that's why Gremory wants me in your group." I said in fake realisation since I already knew why Gremory wanted me in her peerage "I take it that she doesn't like the guy."

"That's putting it mildly. Rias hates her fiance with a fierce passion, and refuses to marry him." Himejima-san said, which I just gave an understanding nod in response, despite already knowing about that part "She begged her parents to let her be free from him until she finishes her studies in the human, meaning she still has a few more years before she has to marry him… Until an hour ago." Himejima-san than took a worried glance towards the door before looking back at me "She received a message from her father, the current head of the House of Gremory, telling her that the marriage date has been forwards in a few days."

"…Can't she just give up her right as the heiress?" I suggested sarcastically, giving her the 'runaway in order to escape responsibility' scenario that actually works in some stories "That way, she wouldn't have to be put into a situation where she doesn't want to be in and her parents can find a more willing person to take the responsibility, even if they have to give birth to another kid."

"That's a very cliché, but workable option…" Himejima-san replied (and I'm not sure if my sarcasm flew over her head because of how serious she is right now) before letting out a sigh "But impossible for Rias to do or even think of doing. She's the heiress of the House of Gremory, so she lived in a life of luxury from birth compared to us…" I couldn't help but nod in agreement at her indirect way of saying that Gremory is spoiled "And you know that it's very hard for people to adjusting to a reality that they no longer live so carefree like before."

"So she either has to accept her responsibilities as the heiress and marry her fiancé or fight for her freedom, if given the chance…" I trailed off while crossed my arms, looking at Himejima-san with a fake frown "So you want me to help her in case she does the latter, which will happen based on your explanation of her situation and story."

"That's right… She's the type of person that doesn't want her freedom to strip away and will fight for it until the bitter end." Himejima-san then looked at me with pleading eyes "So please, help us if that comes."

"…What makes you believe that I can help the **ORC**?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, curious about her unexpected faith in my abilities. I'm not a hero and I'm not a reliable person, I'm just a bastard that's thrown into this world, and is now trying to live here without submitting to anyone "In case you need a reminder, I'm just a human with a passable CQC experience and can use a bit of magic. And before you say about my solo victories against Kiba and Tōjō and the big bee guy, I was only able to win those battles thanks to the fact that all of them underestimated me."

"…Call it a woman's intuition, but I feel that you're hiding your real strength." Himejima-san said looking at my eyes with a calculating gaze "You have a power that the **Fallen Angels** regarded you as a threat to them and tried to get rid of you."

"You know that it's pretty illogical to fully trust your instincts," I said, refusing to truly answer her question since she's right. I possess the powers of 8 legendary heroes, with my own growing arsenal becoming stronger as I practice with them. Hell, I could become stronger than anyone in this world if I can push myself to the very limit of my mortal body in a year or two "Your instincts can sometimes lead you to make a horrible mistake, instead of thinking of another possible option for that outcome."

"I know that it's crazy… But there are times that you just to follow your instincts to win or live." I couldn't help but mentally snort at her words, finding it a bit hypocritical that she said that when she refused to use her **Holy Lightning** during the **[Rating Game]** against Riser and his peerage in canon "Do I need to pay you so that you would agree?"

"…Just let me think about in a day or two." I said with a slight sigh, finding her pushy attitude to be weird since I don't remember her act like before… But I can tribute it as this parallel version's hidden quirk "Knowing your **[King]** , she's probably do something drastic that will buy her some time before her marriage."

"…Thank you for considering my request, Kōjiro-kun." Himejima-san said with a slight bow towards me before she and I made our way back to the club room, with a glance at each to keep this conversation to ourselves.

When we got back in the room, I saw that Hyōdō and Argento were chatting away on a couch while Gremory continued to stare at space… Well, at least they aren't trying to get a response out of the redhead because it's useless.

…I could use this as an opportunity to get out of 'club activities' early for some grinding. I don't have any homework to do today, and Gremory isn't really in a good state to actually think properly that I can convince her to let me (and by extension, Argentina and Hyōdō) go early.

"Gremory," I called out to the redhead while towards her deck, not caring of the stares that I'm getting from the others in the room. When I didn't get a reaction from the heiress, I snapped my fingers a few times in front of her face before calling to her again… And when that didn't work, I played my last card.

I grabbed her ahoge, not her cheeks or nose like in many comedy anime, and began to tug on it. Not enough force that I would rip it out, but enough that the pulls would certainly shock her out of her funk.

"Owowowow!" Gremory shouted as she finally woke up from her trance state before slapping my hand away with a slightly pained and a very annoyed expression "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I called out to you twice, and you didn't respond at all." I replied with two fingers up in the air before pointing at her ahoge in a gun fashion "So I had to torment you to get a reaction by pulling your hair, instead of going with the 'pulling your cheeks or nose' trope that friends or lovers do to each other."

"That wasn't very nice of you, Kōjiro-kun," Himejima said, while I saw that she was staring at me with half-lid eyes that was holding back the angry within them while having a strained smile on her face… So we're back to the facadé again? Oh, joy "Suddenly pulling on Buchou's hair to get her out of that trance."

"Would you liked me to kiss her?" I asked the Yamato Nadeshiko without looking at her, which surprised her and Gremory since they never expected me to make such a suggestion "…Just joking, I would never do that to someone that I don't have any feelings for, no matter how pretty they are or what is their social status."

"…What do you want?" The redhead asked signed, having no response to my flawed idea of getting someone out of their funk or the fact that I've indirectly rejected her before she could make a confession… That just shows that her mind isn't fully with us right now.

"To go home early." I said, getting straight to the point "It's pretty obvious that you're not mentally well, and I don't want to make things worse in any way by staying here." I then moved my head closer to her where she and I could kiss at any moment, but my eyes showed nothing but coldness that I prevented her from moving at all… And after that crappy edgelord line that I delivered a few days ago, she got the idea that I'm not someone that would do something so imitate to someone I don't like "And before you say anything about me being worried, you can kick that out of the window because I couldn't care less if you're captured by an enemy of yours and become their toy for the rest of your life." And I'm not being sexist or anything because I would say this line to anyone that I don't care, regardless of gender, age or race.

"…Fine, you can go." Gremory replied without any emotion in her voice, with surprised me a bit because I've never seen her so lifeless, before gesturing towards the door with her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes "I'm not in the mood to have anyone outside in my peerage to be in the **ORC** right now, especially a bastard like you."

I nodded with a mental smirk, my little plan to leave early to the level up nearly finished. All I need to do is send my two companies back home and let them have the place for the night, which is the easiest part of the plan.

I'll have to go to a different place to grind since I wouldn't want Hyōdō and Argento to suddenly wonder where I went while in the house… And I just have a place in mind.

\- a few hours later -

"1248," I muttered to myself with a small smile after killing another ghoul with a **Hamon** charged slash, watching the monster's body turn to ash in a similar fashion to the Zombie dying in JoJo, as I stand inside the abandoned greenhouse where I destroyed Bob and killed his bees-

!?

I ducked and rolled back just in time to evade a ghoul that jumped at me from behind before I quickly stabbed the thing… Right up to the ass.

"…1249." Was all I said while the Ghoul turned to ash, which made me smile a bit.

…I don't know if the battle-hungry guys like Berserker or Rider at fault for influencing me or it's my own growing hunger for a good fight, but I've become a bit too happy to be in the battlefield and killing enemies in any way. Honestly, it comes to the point that the only time that I feel relaxed and carefree is when I'm killing monsters. I'm not too far (yet) to the point that I've become a complete sociopath, but it's a noticeable change of my stoic/scumbag personality.

…I wonder what time it is. I took out my phone to check the time while killing another ghoul that tried, and failed, to kill me from right before blinking at what I saw:

10:49 pm

…I've here for nearly three hours? Damn, I didn't expect that I would lose track of time that fast. I honestly thought that I was just a here for an hour at best "Well, I better get home now. **[ID Escape]**."

 ***Wrong Buzzer***

 **[Denied]**

I blinked, a bit surprised at the **[Denied]** pop-up since this is the first time that this happened from all the times that I've used **[ID Escape]** … If the **Skill** isn't working, then-

!?

I jumped to my right just in time to dodge a swift attack from my back, but I had to quickly block a few more attacks while moving back. Getting a good look at my attacker, I blinked slightly when I saw a human-being standing there. A slender girl with long white hair with decorative marks around a paled face, near her eyelids and across her forehead, red eyes with a black sclera and a bare hourglass figure… With the six tentacles connected to her back, ruining her appeal.

"…Interesting." I said while staring at the Boss Ghoul, a grin slowly forming on my face as I grip **[** **Yubashiri** **]** a bit more tightly from slight anticipation "I expected someone uglier, but you'll do finely as my first boss opponent."

After I said that I charged at the Boss Ghoul without a clear plan in mind while charging up my katana with **Hamon** while the Boss Ghoul didn't say anything, but the tentacles from its back moved to attack me at an impressive speed that I'm having a hard time to reduce the distance between us. I powered up my body with **[Reinforcement]** and coated myself with **[** **Busoshoku Haki]** for some extra protection before hopping from side to side at times in order to dodge the tentacles while parrying at a few moments that I couldn't evade a tentacle thanks to **[** **Kenbunshoku Haki]**.

Eventually, I was able to get close enough to the Boss Ghoul for my sword to reach her and I went to stab her at the heart… So colour me surprised that not only did the Boss Ghoul blocked my attack with a single hand, but it seems to have a great deal of resistance to my **Hamon** since said hand didn't turn to ash. Whatever the case, this opponent isn't going down unless I power-

 **[-61 HP]**

 ***CRASH!***

 **[-27 HP]**

…I blinked when it finally dawned to me that I've been sent flying before crashing through a wall, my head bleed and my left side is tingling a bit. I was honestly surprised that I couldn't see that attack and that I took some major… Damage?

"…So this is what feels like to actually take damage?" I asked myself after spitting out a bit of blood, the feeling of surprised turned into excitement along with a few other emotions that I don't fully understand, as a mad grin slowly forming on my face before I did something unexpected…

"Hehehehe… **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

I laughed… It was the first time that I've ever let out such a laugh before since I arrived in this world, and for the completely wrong reason in most. I mean, only someone like the Joker would laugh from getting hit and-

-!?

I stabbed a ghoul from my left that had the guts to attack me through the head, killing it instantly "Can't let a guy have a laugh…" I muttered out loud with a few chuckles escaping my mouth while pulling my sword out of its head as I got up slowly just in time to see a new horde of ghouls surround their boss, who seem to be communicating with them in their own language "Well, it's fine by me… I'll just have to kill you all as compensation!"

 ***Ding!***

 **You have gained a new Skill through a special action!**

 **[Mad Enhancement]** **\- Rank: C+** **\- Passive - MP cost: 0.8 per second**

 **Description: The Class Skill that characterises a Berserker, raising basic parameters and strengthens one's physical abilities in exchange for hindering mental capacities and/or in exchange for their sense of reason. In some cases, it also affects and/or seals away some techniques, Personal Skills and Noble Phantasms. At Rank C+, Rank up for all parameters except LUCK and MAG, but lowers the Ranks/LvLs other Skills** **by 1/10 in exchange.**

"Well, it's about damn time that this **Skill** came," I muttered to myself before the grin earlier came back while I closed the pop-up and faced the horde-Did it just became bigger than before? Well, not like it matters since I have more things to kill now…

But I know that I can't handle them all with the Boss Ghoul with them in my base form since it's far more powerful than I am even when I strengthen myself with **[Busoshoku Haki]** , **[Hamon]** and **[Reinforcement]** … And I just have the right **[Class** **Card]** for the job.

Time to unleash the beast once more.

 **"INSTALL BERSERKER!"** I declared after pulling out the **[** **Berserker** **Class Card]** , which caused me to be covered in an eerie darkness instead of the usual bright light. While inside the darkness, I can hear voices, telling me to just let go a killing spree and all kinda of horrible things to do… Which I fully intend to do.

Once I free from the shadows, I'm no longer wearing my slightly ruined uniform but crimson Chinese uniform fitting for a general with a halberd taller than me in my left hand " **▂▂▃▃▅▅ーーー！！** " I let out what can be best described as a monstrous howl before charged at the horde with reckless abandon, my power-up and weapons making easier work on the horde than I was in my base form.

I found it amusing when I first discovered that the soul in the **[Berserker Class Card]** is Lu Bu Fengxian, since I have the soul of original Cao Cao's former superior and the man that he betrayed, and there's currently a living person that share's the same name… I'm definitely going to have fun trolling DxD's Cao Cao when the time comes we're going to clash while in this form before killing him. While Cao Cao never really did anything against me, I know that we will stand against each other at one point due to our own beliefs and plans-

-!?

I turned around and managed to block the incoming tentacle attacks with **[** **Fangtian Huaji]** before slicing off one of them with **[** **Yubashiri** **]** … With just regenerate quickly than I expected.

" **▃▃▅▅！** " I once again roared, this time pissed that the bitch interrupted my inner thoughts, before charging at her while killing all that stood in my way from her… But it was useless, as I couldn't even get a near her to even strike her with my weapons due to how fast her tentacles are now compared to earlier, preventing me from moving forward with the other Ghouls won't stop bothering me. It was starting to irritate me greatly since I can't seem to kill such a frail-looking opponent

So I had only one option left.

" **▅▅ーーー** " I growled before jumping back about 3 meters away from the Boss Ghoul while sheathing my sword, summoned the bow and made the halberd into a large arrow in order to use Lu Bu's **NP** , **[God Force]**. Taking aim at the Ghouls, who seem to realise the danger that they're in if they let me fire… But it's useless.

" **▂▂▃▃▅▅-▂▂▃▃▅▅■■■■ーー！！** " I let out an incoherent screech before letting the arrow fly at them at a speed far faster than anyone here can dodge, hitting the Boss Ghoul at the centre-

 ***BOOM!***

-And causing an explosion that pretty much destroyed the entire warehouse, leaving nothing but myself in the wake of its destruction. I'm not damaged by the explosion of **[God Force]** for some reason, but I didn't bother to think it since it's sometimes useless to question things that are beneficial to you.

 ***Ding!***

 **Congratulations! You have levelled up to LvL 46!**

 ***Ding!***

 **Congratulations! The [Berserker Class Card] has levelled up to LvL 20!**

I simply closed the pop-up while getting out of **Install** **Mode** , feeling very drained from using the 1 of the Strongest Servant forms in my disposal and using his **NP** , before using **[ID Escape]** to leave the Dungeon.

When I was sure that I'm out (showed by the fact that the building was restored), I made my way back home to get some sleep and mentally prepare myself for tomorrow… I'm pretty sure that a lot of stuff will happen tomorrow.

\- the next day -

"Gremory came here last night?" I asked in fake curiosity but genuine surprise as the Nun Duo while we're eating a traditional Japanese Breakfast. I'm honestly surprised that Gremory would appear after everything, with her intentions clear as days…

"Yeah." Argento said with a nod while Hyōdō continued to eat silently, but I noticed the few glances she throw at me "It was honestly shocking that she suddenly appeared out of your room when I was on my way downstairs for some water. She even asked me where you were, and I told her that I had no idea where you were. Then another person dressed in a maid outfit soon came out and took Gremory-san away."

"Which begs the question…" Hyōdō suddenly spoke up, putting down her chopsticks and bowl to face me with a neutral expression on her face "Why did the redhead come here last night looking for you?"

"I might have an idea why she came here, but not completely sure since we're not exactly friends in the first place." I replied before taking a slip of my miso soup and then continued on "As for where I was last night, I have a tendency to walk around town late at night to think about something…"

"…Which is?" Hyōdō raised an eyebrow at how I trailed off, crossing her arms while Argento just looked at us with a worried expression on her face.

"About Himejima-san's request for help." I said, getting curious looks from the duo "Remember that she wanted to talk to me privately yesterday? Well, she wanted my help in case the redhead does something crazy… Which I was kinda failed to do, considering that she appeared here without my notice."

"But that doesn't explain why Gremory-san appeared last night." Argento retorted with her slightly tilted to the side, which Hyōdō nodded in agreement.

"She wanted to use me to escape her arranged marriage." I said, getting shocked looks from the Nuns and I took that as a sign to continue on "I'll try and simplify the reason: Rias Gremory was put into an arranged marriage by her parents with another **High-Class Devil** from another Pillar House in order to preserve the line of **Pure-Blood Devils**." I started off the explanation, which they nodded in understanding as causalities in the **Great War** is pretty common knowledge "Since she doesn't like her future fiancé at all, she asked her parents to let her be free from the deal until she finishes her studies in the human world… But yesterday, she received a letter from her father saying that the marriage date will be moved to a few days." "And before any of you ask why I know this, Himejima-san was the one that told me Rias Gremory's story."

"So that's why she was here last night…" Hyōdō muttered in realisation before looking at me with curiously "So, what do you plan to do?"

"About Himejima-san's request? I'm honestly leaning to say no." I replied honestly without any hesitation, not wanting to meet an playboy wannabe asshole like Riser Phenex because I might feel the urge to experiment to see if **Hamon** would negate the regenerate of a **Devil** from the House of Phenex "I'm not her or the redhead's friend, and I don't exactly like the latter due to personal reasons. Plus, I'm not really a fan of getting involved with their kind's business like arraigned marriages between the heirs of two Houses-"

 **Ayayayaya~**

I blinked when I heard my phone ring for calls, not expecting a so early in the morning. Taking out my phone from my right pocket, I saw that the caller is unknown… Well, with the exception of Hyōdō and Argento, I don't have other numbers in my phone. And I don't have a reason to add other numbers since I'm not exactly someone that socialise with mob characters.

And despite an unknown message was the reason why I'm here, I'm going to answer this call. It's not like the same thing is going to happen, because that would be ridiculous and stupid. Getting off my chair, I moved to answer the call somewhere else without saying a word to the Nun Duo so they can continue to eat and keep the illusion of a good but stoic host by answering the call in the table.

"Hello?"

{Hello, Kōjiro-kun.}

"…I'm going straight to the point, how the hell did you get hold of my number?" I asked, wondering exactly did Akeno Himejima knew my phone number when we nevertheless did exchange numbers before… And the weirdest thing is that she called me when I was talking about her with my housemates.

What's with this 'Speak of the Devil and (s)he shall appear' joke actually becoming true?

{That's not important right now-}

"On the contrary, it is." I cut her off with a frown on my face before leaning on the wall on my right "How can I even trust your next words if I don't know how you called me-"

{I got it from Sona-san.} Himejima answered, cutting me off from finishing my sentence {Now I'll get straight to the point as well, I need you to come to the clubroom as soon as possible. It's extremely urgent.}

"…I'll take it that it has something to do with Gremory appearing in my house last night." I said in a neutral voice, having no reason to be serious when the personally important stuff is over "Let's continue our conversation with a question, why should I help your **[King]**?" I asked, looking at the sky through a nearby window "She's not important to me in any way, I'm not some kind of hero that's would throw my life away for others in a heartbeat, and I don't like her at all."

{…Like I said, I'm willing to pay you if you'll help us.}

"How much are you willing to pay to hire a bastard like me that never taught anyone before?" I asked, now really questioning Himejima's sanity. I know that people can become desperate in certain events, but asking a person that doesn't like her **[King]** and is not that close in terms of strength or experience to an **Ultimate-Class Devil**?

Does she have **[Mad Enhancement]** without knowing it?

{¥500000.} Himejima said, causing me to pause in surprise at the amount.

"…Let me think about it." Was all I said before ending and thought over her offer:

I don't a problem with money since I don't have to pay any kind of bills that involve the house, and I didn't bother to question it since it's useless. The only times that I need money is to spend on food and buying or enhancing **Skills** … And personally, even I have a hard time saying no to half a million yen.

But I can't be sure if Himejima is lying or not. She's one of the few people that I can't get a read on properly, plus my **[Discernment of the Poor]** has weakened that I can't tell if an enemy is lying anymore. While I know her past through canon, but she's a tad different in this version… And I'll add in the fact that I don't trust her and her group, especially her **[King]**.

"…I might as well take this risk for the money." I muttered to myself after thinking things through while putting my phone away before moving back to the dining room to see that Hyōdō and Argento are already done with their meals and are currently washing the dishes.

"Argento-san, Hyōdō-san." I called out to the duo, gaining their attention "I'll be going ahead. Himejima wants to know my answer personally."

"You didn't tell her through the call?"

"…After hearing that she's willing to pay for my services, I've changed my mind." I responded, giving them the cash hand sign "I might not look like it, but even I can't say no to a large amount of cash." I then put my hands on my pockets while looking at them a bit seriously "Also, don't go to the ORC today… I feel that things will become more complicated if you two appeared." My eyes then moved towards Hyōdō "Especially you, Hyōdō-san."

"Why are you naming me out?" Hyōdō asked with a confused expression on her face, but I didn't feel like answering her so I turned around and left the room "Hey, get back here!"

\- a few minutes later -

"Thank you for coming here, Kōjiro-kun." Himejima greeted me as she and I stood at the top of the rooftop, with the Yamato Nadeshiko holding a mail that's thicker than the usual one… To think that she's serious about paying me to help her group.

"Here's the money that I've promised." The **[Queen]** of Rias Gremory said while handing me the mail, which I quickly opened up to see the contents.

"…I'm honestly surprised that you would pay a bastard like me to help you and your group," I said while looking through the bills with reinforced eyes, trying to see if any of them are fake… And I was when I saw that all of them are real. I know that she's getting paid by doing requests, but did she honestly saved up her money rather then try to enjoy herself? That's impressive "You know, you could have just asked someone professional to train your group instead of me, like a member of Maō Lucifer's peerage.

"That wouldn't look good at Erica-sama's image." The Yamato Nadeshiko replied with a shake of her head "A Maō getting personally involved, even her peerage, with matters between two Pillar Houses is a blatant show of favouritism, especially if you originated from one of the Houses."

…I really feel like pointing out that Maō Lucifer is pretty clear about her favouritism to Gremory when she just lets the heiress take ownership of Kuoh alongside Sitri. While the Student Council President can be trusted with the area because of how serious she is about her duties, Gremory can't because of how carefree she is.

But I can't say that the more responsible of the two heiress doesn't have her own set of flaws. Sitri doesn't know how to truly enjoy herself in the little things of life and relax when outside of work… It'll probably come to the point that she becomes a workaholic and will continue to do so until she burns herself out, just like how I'm coming closer to enjoy killing others.

"Quick question." I asked while putting the money on my bag in order to hide the act of putting it into my **Inventory** "If the redhead doesn't like the fact that you paid a bastard like me for any assistance, what will you do?"

"I'm 100% sure that she wouldn't mind having you on board in her problems." Himejima replied without any hesitation in her voice, clearly confident that her **[King]** will get me involved with her shenanigans "And even if that possibility happened, I'll accept any punishment if it means that we'll win."

"…Anyways, what do I have to do?" I asked in fake curiosity in order to change the subject, already having an idea on what to do but I'm giving her the image of me needing bits of instruction for the next move

"We're heading to the **ORC**." Himejima said while walking past me, no doubt expecting me to follow her lead "Rias, Yumi-chan, Koneko-chan and Grayfia-san are waiting for 'me' to arrive, and 'I' can't keep them waiting."

I didn't nod or verbally responded to her words, but I simply followed her out of the rooftop while I wondered how will things play out since Himejima never did this in canon…

But there's one thing that I have to make sure, is that I can't make myself too noticeable and get myself personally involved with Gremory's problem but fighting with them against Riser. After all, it wouldn't be fun if things are a little too similar to canon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Guruhabitat and veesmaster: The crappy edgelord line was intentional.**

 **LastPenis: They're both catgirls, but Werecats (from what I've heard) can't naturally use Senjutsu like the Nekomata. When it comes to physical combat, Werecats are better.**

 **6UnTalentedArtist9** **: It's a possibility, but I think that the Install wouldn't be permanently active. He/she can enter/turn off the state without holding the [Class Card] since it's inside them.**

 **Giltlawyer9000: Thanks! As for your suggestion for the magic, I'm leaning towards Maker Magic since it would be suspicious that a nobody like Raiga has a combat magic specifically made to slay Devils. With the training montage, I'll think about.**

 **O-NovelAddict-O: I see… Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **KRKing: What do you have in mind?**

 **Guest: True, but let's not forget servants like Emiya and Lancelot are tormented souls and don't see themselves in a positive light. The former hates himself since he keeps on breaking his ideals because of his job while the latter is filled with guilt for betraying his king and being the catalyst for the destruction of Britannia… And add in a pharaoh with a massive ego that rivals the sun in size and a general that's well known for betraying others during his life, so it wouldn't too far of a stretch that their darkness is influencing Raiga more than their light.**

 **Lu Bane Na: That was a sign of Lancelot (and a bit of Emiya) starting to influence Raiga. A noble knight (and a hero of justice) would never think of harming someone unless absolutely necessary, and that's making him feel the tiniest bit of guilt for killing her… Before his own realistic and cynical took over once again. Also, I began to read proof my chapters with Grammarly, so I wouldn't make that mistake again.**

 **JD91B** **: I didn't realise that I have a brother in Salt Hell here… Well, there will another gacha roll for his last set because I don't plan on making Abyss Auction/Gacha chapters after the next one for a while.**

 **frankieu, PlanetWalker 623, Cole BloodRose,** **PasiveNox** **, ClearwingYuta, shogukage** **& FateBurn: Thanks!**


	11. Arraignments

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school DxD or Nasuverse**

 **Inspired by M.A.H.Q.R.M.G.I by KSLCross, The White Dragon of Justice** **by Sangai-Havoc** **and Gaming DxD by EyesOfChaos**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"…Let's set a few things straight about helping your group, Himejima." I said as she and I are walking through the hallway of the main school building, and while the Yamato Nadeshiko didn't stop and turn towards me or even gave a response, I can tell that she's listening none the less "I'm not going to join your groups' fight against Riser Phenex and his peerage in if the **ORC** has to, since I rather not get myself put in the spotlight and I'm not a member of Gremory's peerage."

"So the best I can get from you is training us…" Himejima said in a monotone, no doubt regretting her choice of asking for my help in her mind… I've never heard her speak in such a quiet voice before, but I guess there's a first for everything.

"And let's add in the fact that I'm not the best trainer since I never taught anyone before," I replied truthfully since I've never trained anyone in my old world before, even if it's something like cooking fried rice or eggs "But I can see the flaws of each member of the **ORC** , which will give me an idea on how to help."

My companion suddenly stopped on her tracks, which also caused me to pause as well, and then turned towards me with a slight glare on her face "What do you mean about our flaws?" She asked in a demanding manner, another first just like her monotone just a few seconds ago… She's a lot more responsive towards insults than I've expected.

"I'll explain later, the others need to hear this themselves." I said before continuing on the path towards the **ORC** "For now, we need to get to the clubroom. We, mostly you, can't keep the others waiting too long."

She didn't demand me to answer her question and I didn't need to look back in order to know that she began to follow my lead, but I know that she's expecting me to explain later.

The short trip to the **ORC** was once again filled with a comfortable (for me) silence between us and for good reasons. I don't have any reason to ask questions since she filled me in about it earlier, we don't have anything to talk about because of how serious (for Himejima) the situation is and I'm not the type for small talk with someone that I don't know well and we hardly talk with each other during or outside of 'club activities', so neither of us can't start a casual conversation.

When we were just outside of the clubroom, I opened the door for the Yamato Nadeshiko and let her go in first before I went inside myself… And the mood in the room was deathly quiet; Gremory had a disturbed face as she sat at her desk, Kiba was sitting in one of the sofas with a tense smile on her face, Tōjō is sitting on a chair in the corner quietly so she wouldn't get involved with what was going to happen.

…But the one that really took my attention was the person standing near the redhead. A young woman with silver hair and crimson eyes, dressed in a blue and white French Maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. And despite being our first meeting, I already knew who this maid is:

Grayfia Lucifuge, The **[Strongest** **Queen]** and head maid of the House of Gremory.

" **[Observe]**." I muttered so quietly to myself that even I had a hard time hearing it, but the **[Skill]** worked none the less.

 ***Ding***

 **Character Name:** Grayfia Lucifuge

 **Alignment:** Yōndai Maō, Underworld, Peerage of Erica Lucifer and The House of Gremory

 **LvL:** ?

 **Profession:** Devil, Maid of the House of Gremory, Ultimate-Class Devil, Queen of Erica Lucifer

 **Title:** Strongest Queen, Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation, Queen of Erica Lucifer

 **Fame:** Strongest Queen, Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation, Queen of Erica Lucifer, Traitor of the Old Maō

 **HP:** ?/? **Regen:**?

 **MP:** ?/? **Regen:** ?

…Okay, this is the first time that **[Observe]** failed to show me the **[LvL]** , **[HP]** , **[MP]** and the **[Regens]** of a character. I've used this **Skills** numerous times, and not once did this happen before. Could it be that Lucifuge is too powerful for me to properly get a read on, or is that the **Skill** is still too low levelled that it can't see the stats of above "X" level characters? No matter the reason, this is something that I have to improve.

Lucifuge raised an eyebrow at seeing us, mostly towards me. She must be curious about why a human is here, or maybe because she quickly realised that I'm the human that Gremory wanted to fuck with in order to get out of her arranged marriage by losing her virginity… Either way, I'm an oddball in this room that's mostly occupied by **Devils**.

"…I take it that you're the **[Silver-Hair Queen of Annihilation]** , Grayfia Lucifuge." I stated while staring at the maid in the room, which caused the powerful **Devil** to simply stare at me with calculating eyes that remind me of a certain heiress "Greetings, my name is Raiga Kōjiro, a member of Occult Research Club… Unless you already knew of my name, thanks to the redhead beside you."

"…Why am I not surprised that you recognised Grayfia with just a single glance?" Gremory asked with a sigh, while I moved towards the sofa that Kiba is sitting and placed myself there before the redhead looked at us with a frown on her face "…Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Lucifuge asked the redhead, who responded by holding up her hand to reject the maid's offer, and I can't help but be amused at the nervous expression on her face.

"The truth is…" She started before getting cut off by the magic circle that form on the floor

"…Phenex." Kiba muttered quietly, but I still heard her none the less.

The light shined through the room and a person appeared from the magic circle before flames started to pour out from the magic circle that ignited throughout the whole room. The heat of the flames didn't have any effect me as I have a thin layer of **[Bukoshoko Haki]** protecting me, but something else was on my mind… What the hell is with some **Devils** and making a dramatic entry?

There was the silhouette of a man behind the flames. When he spread his arm across to the side, the flames disappeared. The person that appeared is a tall young man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest…

Riser 'Yakitori' Phenex has entered the board.

" **[Observe]**." I muttered so quietly to myself that even I had a hard time hearing it, but the **[Skill]** worked none the less.

 ***Ding***

 **Character Name:** Riser Phenex

 **Alignment:** Underworld, Peerage of Riser Phenex and The House of Phenex

 **LvL:** 50

 **Profession:** Devil, High-Class Devil, King

 **Title:** Heir of the House of Phenex

 **Fame:** Immortal Phoenix

 **HP:** 589/589 **Regen:** 15% per second

 **MP:** 745/745 **Regen:** 90 per minute

So he's actually stronger than a majority of the people in this room… Not that surprising since the only reason why he lost to Issei is thanks to a bottle of holy water and the **[Boosted Gear]** increasing the effectiveness of the former.

"Fuu… I haven't come to the human world for a while." Phenex started before turning towards Gremory with a smirk on his face, the look of lust so obvious in his eyes that an innocent child can see it, and will likely comment on it in an innocent manner "My lovely Rias. I came to take you." My amusement grew slightly at seeing Gremory look back with half-closed angry eyes which seemed to be ignored as her fiancé "Then Rias, let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

Phenex grabbed Gremory's arm, only to lose it as the redhead shook him off "…Let go of me, Riser." The hate and disgust in her voice are so open that even an idiot could sense it. The only one that doesn't seem to notice (and probably doesn't care about) them is Riser Phenex himself.

"We can sure feel the love from your words, Gremory…" I muttered to myself quietly with clear sarcasm, but not silent enough as I felt the stares of everyone in the room turned towards me. Mostly surprise, annoyance from Lucifuge's eyes and a look of seeing someone like a piece of shit from Phenex.

"Huh? Who are you?" The blondie male asked with a displeased tone while he looked at me with disgust.

"I'm just a bastard of a club member, not a servant of your fiancé." I said with a casual wave in a lazy manner towards the blonde male "Don't mind me, I'm just here because of club obligations."

"I don't buy it." Phenex replied with a disbelieving tone in his voice, glaring at me from where he stood "There's no way that a guy, especially a regular human, would be here out of club obligations."

"Well aren't you observant," I replied sarcastically with my eyes closed while the gears in my head turned on why he's focused on my existence in the room right now… The only reason I can think of at the moment is that he doesn't like guys outside of his or Gremory's family near the redhead or any girl that he considered to be in his harem, which might extend to Gremory's peerage "And here I thought that your mind would be filled with having your way with Gremory here, based on your few seconds of dialogue with her."

"Do you know WHO you're antagonising?" The Yakitori demand while he moved closer to the sofa that I'm sitting on right now and looked down at me with a very pissed off glare in his face.

"A dip-shit that tries too hard to be a man?" I guessed sarcastically while standing up at full height, refusing to let him feel superior by figuratively and literally looking down on me, even if he's taller than me by a few inches "Besides, I wouldn't talking shit about you if you just ignored me and continued on harassing your fiancé."

Phenex raised his right fist that's glowing crimson red, giving the image that it's going to lit up in flames "Give me a reason why I shouldn't destroy you right now?"

"…Am I supposed to be intimidated by your glowing girlfriend? Because I've seen far worse than that." The light emitting from Phenex's fist seemed to increase slightly in strength from my insult. Honestly, it's amusing how easy it is to piss off someone you don't know and know well enough that they can't attack you "But I would understand if you're shit when it comes to intimidation, Phenex. After all, why could anyone be scared of a face that some people would want to punch so hard that the damage is permanent?"

"You filthy and arrogant bastard…" The blonde growled while he reared back his fist, his intentions clear as day "Know-"

"Riser-sama, Kōjiro-san, I would prefer it if the both of you do not fight." Lucifuge's voice interrupted the two of us and put an end to the start of a possible fight between me and the heir of the House of Phenex, which I responded by shrugging my shoulders before crossing my arms and sat back on the sofa again.

Though he was still pissed, Phenex released a breath that made the glow on his hand disappear while putting back down said hand and taking a few steps away from me before smiling towards Lucifuge "If the **[Strongest Queen]** asks me not to fight, then how can I disagree?"

The silver-haired maid regarded the heir of the House of Phenex, who kept on smiling towards the powerful **Devil** , and then she turned me, which I just stared back without saying a thing, before she nodded "If everyone has calmed down, then we can get back to business."

Gremory gave me a grateful look before turning back to Lucifuge "I've said it countless times, Grayfia. I will not marry Riser!"

"Ojou-sama, it was something your father and Lord Phoenix agreed upon."

Gremory crossed her arms stubbornly while shooting a hate-filled glare at Phenex, who just gave a cocky smile in return "I don't care if it's what they decided. I refuse to marry _him_."

After that declaration, Phenex started to yap about the reasons on why the marriage between them is important before Gremory gave her innocent and somewhat selfish reason to reject the marriage, similar to the canon timeline. I mostly drown them out, especially when they started to shout at each other since such a speech hardly matters to me.

"It seems I have no choice." Lucifuge started with a sigh, which led the two **[Kings]** to give her a silent questioning look, before looking at the redhead "Erica-sama said to give you a chance to get out of the engagement, should you still be against it."

"Nee-sama?"

"Hai. In the event you're still against the wedding, you'd be permitted to play a **[Rating Game]** against Riser-sama." This caused Gremory's eyes to widen, shocked that she has to play a game, which she isn't old enough in her society's view, for her life "Should you win, you'd be able to go on without the wedding, no more pushing from either family. However, if you lose, the wedding will continue regardless."

Rather than the look of relief or determination, Gremory had an angry look "In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied!"

…I'm really considering to give back the money to Himejima after hearing that line. It pisses me off to hear kids complaining about their parent's being unfair and shit, but the spoiled brats are the worse of the bunch. They live a life full of luxury, their parent's are (with a few exceptions) always there to shower them with love, and yet they have they have the balls to complain about their parents being unfair when things don't go their way?

It's one of the reasons why I hate and can't understand spoiled brats like her… Why do they complain about things when they (again, with a few exceptions) have an easy and great life?

"Then why don't just give up the title to another relative or just kill yourself…"

"Did you say something, Kōjiro-kun?" I heard Kiba asked from my left, and I didn't need to look at her to know that she's staring at me with a curious expression on her face.

"Nothing important."

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?" Lucifuge asked the redhead.

Gremory shook her head "No, I won't since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Riser."

Phenex smirked "Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured **Devil** and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

"I will. I will blow you away, Riser!" Gremory declared determinedly.

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately." The two **High** - **Class** **Devils** glared at each another.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion." The **[Strongest Queen]** declared before looking at the two soon to be wed "I will be in charge of the game between the two households. Is that okay?"

[Yeah.] Both **[Kings]** replied at the same time, probably the first and only time that they would ever agree on something.

Lucifuge bowed her head "Understood. I will inform the two House heads then." Was all she said before she disappeared with a magic circle.

Phenex looked at the others before smirking "Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

"And so what if the others are my servants?"

Phenex burst into laughter "Then this match will be a laugh. Only your **[Queen]** , the **[Priestess of Thunder]** can fight on par with my adorable servants." Phenex then snapped his fingers, causing the magic-circle on the ground to glow. An emblem that I assumed to be that of the house of Phenex appeared. The figures began to rise from the circle, revealing 15 women with each and everyone dressed in rather fetishistic cosplays for certain types "Well, these are my cute servants."

I looked over them to jog my memory about them, with the only name coming up to my mind is Ravel Phenex when my eyes landed on a blonde girl with curly twin-tails. If I remember correctly, she's the Tsundere and Issei Hyōdō's manager in canon… Now that reminds, I wonder how are my younger half-sisters doing? It's been 4 years since I last saw them with-

"Hey! Why is that human ignoring my cute servants?" I blinked before turning to see Phenex scowling at me while the girls behind him frown at being ignored… If they can't take the hint, then I'll be blunt towards them.

"I have no reason to look any further at them, after realising something about them."

[What?] It wasn't just Phenex who asked that but Gremory as well while everyone else is looking at me in confusion, making me sigh at them.

"I'll admit and I'm being truthful to my words, only Gremory and Himejiman-san can deal with your servants for now and even then, they would struggle against them." I saw the hurtful looks from the two that I didn't call out while Phenex and his girls smirked at my words… How easy for them to dance in my tune, arrogant beings "…Then how about you let them train for two weeks before the match?"

[Huh?] This time, everyone else in the room said the same thing at the same time.

"Think about it, you should let them gather their strength and give them a fighting chance since it is their first **[Rating Game]**. It would look bad in your image if you fought a bunch of newbies since it'll make you look like someone that likes to pick on the weak." I started off, which made Phenex think about my words while I noticed Himejima smiling a bit towards me, no doubt realising my plan… Well, be prepared for a big surprise, my dear contractor "Also, two weeks of preparation will give them hope that they'll win if they train very hard… But if you crush them, their efforts and their hope, showing them that all they did was delaying the inevitable, your fiancé will submit to you once she realised that she doesn't stand a chance against you, your team and your power."

"What the hell are you saying, Kōjiro-kun!?" Gremory demand, making me turn towards her to see an angry and betrayed expression on her face, which is mirrored by her peerage in their own way "Why are you siding with a bastard like him!?"

"The answer is simple, Gremory. I hate you." I admitted without any hesitation in my voice, which took everyone by surprise while the redhead looked like she was just stabbed in the heart "If 'love at first sight' exists then 'hate at first sight' should exist as well… And the moment that I first saw you, I just knew that we will never be in good terms." I then held up five fingers "I was right about my assumption, and here are five reasons why:

1) You've been annoying me into joining your peerage in order to fight against your fiancé, even possibly staging my death so I would be forced into your group with Raynare. After all, you've been spying on me through Kiba and Tōjō even before I interacted with Raynare. And don't give me that horseshit about keeping me safe, because I'm fully capable in defending myself.

2) You've broken our deal of leaving me alone if I won our bet by forcing me to join your club when I have nothing to do here, besides homework or reading light novels. The only reason why you would drag me into a club where I have nothing to do in its activities is that you wanted to know me better, so you can change my mind and make me join you peerage out of my free will.

3) I might not be there to see you, but my housemates informed me that you've trespassed into my home last night, without informing me beforehand and when I didn't even want you to enter. I would let it slide if you're a very close friend of mine, but you're not even close to being called a fake friend… And you even had the guts try and seduce me so that you can get out of your engagement by losing your 'innocence' when I don't even have the smallest hint of lust towards you." I then jabbed a thumb towards Phenex "I only need a few hints to figure out why you were there last night."

"Risa-sama…" A young and slightly haughty voice called out the redhead with a tone of disappointment "I know that you're willing to do nearly anything just get out of your engagement with Nii-sama, but I didn't expect that you're willing to give your first-time towards such a lowly human."

"4) I absolutely hate rich spoiled brats like you." I continued on before person speaking or anyone else could say anything in response "Rich people like you, who complain about your parents not letting your way when they've given you nearly anything that orphans, homeless children and even middle-class, broken or not, families would kill to have. It pisses me off to no end that people like you exist, having nothing to hear other than complains when things don't revolve around you.

And 5) You hardly consider what I thought about things and just when on what you feel and think… Which is nearly everything that you've done until now: Putting me into this club when I'm supposed to be in the Student Council. Getting in my way when I was on a hunt. Breaking into my house without informing me and if Himejima didn't inform me of this beforehand, you could have used me against your fiancé. And If there's one thing that I hate in an equal level to spoiled rich brats, that would be getting dragged into some bullshit that doesn't matter to me without my consent."

I let out a sigh in order to calm myself down, preventing myself from going further and dragging the speech even further.

"If siding with Phenex here, despite our very horrible first impressions with each other, means no longer having to see you, than I'll take it." I explained without looking away from the red head's wide eyes before pointing my right thumb towards Phenex's peerage "Besides, I'm pretty sure that even if you and your team trained for two weeks, it wouldn't be enough to gain power that would let you win against this number, who are no doubt experience with **[Rating Games]**."

"…I see." Gremory said with a sad smile on her face before looking down at her feet in order to cast a shadow over her eyes "I didn't expect that my actions would cause you to hate me so much, Kōjiro-kun."

"…So Rias, do you accept this bastard's suggestion for two weeks of training?" Phenex said with a serious expression on his face, rather than his smug smirk that he had earlier… So this is the honourable Phenex from the LN, rather than the totally arrogant Yakitori from the anime, but with more hostility towards guys that are in the same room as his fiancé, that's not in her peerage "A **[Rating Game]** isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first **[Rating Game]**. No matter how much potential you have, no matter how much power you have, I have seen **Devils** who lost without using their power to the fullest countless times."

"…" Gremory just kept quiet and listened carefully to what Phenex had to say, who put his palm to the ground and it started to glow before a magic circle was formed around him and his girls.

"Two weeks. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants." Phenex said with a smirk on his face, back to his cocky self and completely convinced that my idea will come true… Which isn't too far from the truth. Gremory maybe a hard nut to crack, but that doesn't mean she can't be broken (into his sex slave) if he tried hard enough "The next time we meet will be at the match."

After he said that, Phenex and his servants disappeared in the magic circle.

"…There, I gave you two weeks to prepare for the **[Rating Game]**." I said with a slight sigh before turning towards the group, who are looking at me in confusion with the exception of Gremory, that I've 'betrayed' "So, when is training vacation going to start?"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Kiba asked, voicing the question that's going through their (minus Himejima) minds.

"I asked for his help, in order to prepare for this encounter with Riser-san." Kiba, Tōjō and especially Gremory turned towards Himejima with shocked expressions on their faces when the Yamato Nadeshiko revealed our deal.

"Then that means…!" Gremory gasped, looking at her best friend with wide eyes before turning towards me, but this time with a hint of hope.

"The speech to Phenex was nothing more but a way to get time to train you g-girls… A small part of it, that is." I said, resisting the urge to say 'greenhorns', before turning towards Gremory with a stone cold stare to crush her the hope "I wasn't lying about the reasons why I hate you, Gremory. While I might keep what I feel towards others a secret, I will never lie about them."

"…" Once again, Gremory looked down but this time in disappointment… She probably hoped that my words about hating her were lies, that my entire speech was made up in order to help her against Phenex. Well too bad, since not everyone likes you.

"…Kōjiro-kun." I glanced at Himejima when she called out my name "You promised me that you would tell us our… Flaws, and how to improve from them."

"…I only remember the part that I'm supposed insulting all of you, but whatever floats your boat." I shrugged my shoulders before moving away to sit on a chair that conveniently was placed where I can look at them "I won't sugar coat anything, all of you have problems… And I'll start with Kiba." My gazed locked with the **[Knight]** , who gulped nervously "You're soft, and I'm not talking about personality. Your endurance to pain is shit, a weakness that most **[Knights]** possess and turns you into fragile speedsters because a single hit can be the end of you. A perfect example to use is that time when I knocked you out with a single punch." Kiba narrowed eyes before looking down in thought, thinking about that 'fight' and how she was defeated so quickly "You should also work on your physical strength since there will be times when you'll be facing an enemy that you can't defeat just by giving him shallow cuts. If you don't work on it, you'll just end up swinging around a very thin iron bat that can cut others."

"I see…" Kiba muttered quietly before nodding "While it goes against my usual fighting style, I'll try to do what you asked for training."

"Now to Tōjō and Himejima." I started, causing the two hybrids to tense and no doubt be confused on why I called them out at the same time "You two will be the biggest players in this group, the most important ones that will tip the scale of the up-coming **[Rating Game]** to your favour… But that's only possible if you accept what you are since birth."

"H-How did you…" Himejima stuttered with a shell-shocked expression, while Tōjō was looking at me like she just saw her worst nightmare come to life.

"You two might be **Devils** , but that doesn't mean that I couldn't notice that you're a **Fallen** **Angel** and Tōjō is a **Nekoshō**." I explained before pointing at Himejima "And while I might not be that knowledgeable when it comes the supernatural, I know about the incident involving the **Grigori** 's Baraqiel of the Holy Lightning and the Himejima Clan. And considering that you hold the Himejima name, I put two and two together." I let my words sink in her head, which she reacted by lowering her head to cast a shadow over her eyes with her bangs, before continuing on "…So now you understand why I called you two the most important ones. **Light** **Magic** , **Holy** **Lightning** , **Tōki** and **Senjutsu** , especially the former two, will be very valuable in this upcoming battle."

"…No." Himejima began in a low tone after a few seconds of silence before glaring at me with a heated look in her eyes… She didn't react violently as I thought she would do like in canon, which is rather impressive, to say the least considering her horrible past "I refuse-"

"So you're grudge is more important than victory?" I cut off the hybrid with a simple question, silencing her "This makes me question your loyalty to your **[King]** , especially since you're her **[Queen]**."

"Of course we what to win for Buchou!" Tōjō declared, glaring at me with her pupils becoming slits like a cat "But like Akeno-senpai… I don't want to use my abilities as a **Nekoshō**. I-"

"Does this have to do with the whole thing about Kuroka, the **SS-Class Stray Devil,** going mad from using **Senjutsu** and killing her master, which eventually caused the near extinction of the **Nekomata/Nekoshō** race by the hands of the **Devils**?" I asked, cutting her off and causing the young **Nekoshō** to stiffen from the Kuroka name "The near extinction of a race isn't exactly hidden knowledge." I said offhandedly, which isn't that all farfetched "…Then let me ask you another question, how exactly can an expert go mad from using an ability that they're so good at?"

"I…"

"That's enough, Kōjiro-kun." Gremory said, and I don't need to look at her to know that the redhead is glaring at me with righteous fury "I might let you help them with harsh criticism like what you did to Yumi, but I will not stand by and let you torment my family with your mind games!"

"That's rich, coming from the one that doesn't help them with their demons." I narrowed my eyes at her, unamused by her hypocrisy. To me, helping others in a harsh manner is better than not helping at all, since a problem will never leave unless you face it head on "I might be a bastard that wouldn't give two shits towards most people and their feelings, but I have a good grasp on psychology and it's obvious that those two have serious issues." I took a quick glance at the hybrids before focusing once again focusing on Gremory "…And based on their reactions and words, I can clearly see that you did nothing to help them. Now I'm curious if you have a thing for taking in mentally scared people."

"One more word against them and I'll-"

"And you'll what? Bore me to death?" I retorted sarcastically before turning back to the now glaring hybrids, ignoring the fuming Gremory that also glaring at me "Anyways, back to 'harsh criticism'. If you two refuse to accept your blood, then you all have a 10% chance of winning the game, and that's if you're all lucky enough that Phenex and his team took it easy on you." I didn't bother to hide what I thought about their chances against Phenex "As for a training list… Tōjō, you need to work on your speed and agility."

"…I don't see-"

"Yes, you're already durable thanks to the enhancement from the **[Rook]** piece but there are times that there's an attack that you can't tank, so the best thing to do is dodge it as fast as you can." I interrupted the **Nekoshō** , already expecting her to make a comment about my little training plan "Let's use that moment when I knocked you out with a swift and powerful kick that you didn't saw and couldn't dodge it. Even if you saw it coming and put your guard up, I would simply make my kick stronger in order to break your defence, ending the same result but with both of your arms possible broken."

"…" She didn't respond to my words, having anything in mind in order to counter my logic.

"As for you, Himejima." I then turned towards the strongest piece in Gremory's board who was no longer glaring at me, but I can tell that she's not very happy with my 'assistance' towards her teammates "You use magic more than bare fists or weapons, right? You need to make use of the other trait of the **[Queen]** piece, the physical enhancements. It's honestly stupid that you're only focusing on the magic side when you can make use of all benefits, and there's a reason why the **[Queen]** is supposed to be the strongest of a peerage." I spoke a general fact about her position, but that doesn't mean it's always true to some "Try to have at least a decent amount of CQC experience because it might save your life in a battle to the death."

"I would gladly do your training course then use the powers from my 'heritage'." The Yamato Nadeshiko replied with a smile, but I can clearly tell that it's fake thanks to the venomous tone she used when she said 'heritage'… After all, it's not easy to forget the person that you hate the most when someone just had to remind you of them "Would you like a demonstration of my combat capabilities? I promise to be 'gentle' as possible, ufufufu~"

"I'll take that offer up once the training schedule is set." I replied with a smirk, finding her challenge to be amusing, before shaking my head and then turned my gaze towards Gremory "You'll actually have the same type of training that Himejima will have since your body doesn't look like the physically trained type, and I already told ."

"You're not wrong about that part, Kōjiro-kun…" Gremory muttered, crossing her arms while looking down with a frown on her face "I've hardly got myself into a CQC situation."

"Because you let your peerage do the manual labour for you, before taking the last hit to get the glory, just like sneaky players that wait for the right moment in some Raid Boss event from an MMORPG." Looking at you, WoW "If that's the case then you need to work your ass off a lot harder than your peerage, being the most important piece of your field. If not, then you'll be nothing more but a liability to your team."

"Yes, I'm aware of that fact. So…" Gremory began to move closer to where I am before she did something unexpected:

She bowed.

"Please, help us win!"

"…Would you look at that, you actually swallowed your pride and beg for help." I said with a hint of surprise (ignoring the glares from her servants) since I hardly remember her ever doing such a thing before, both here and in canon "But I'm going to be honest, I can't say for sure that training all of you for two weeks for being enough for certain victory." I said without any hesitation, looking at the group before my eyes landed on the hybrids "Victory is only assured if you make full use of your advantages and not letting the enemy have time to think of countermeasures to them."

"…Then let's make a bet." Himejima glare at me softens as she said that, turning to the kind of glare where someone is daring A to do penalty game, which caused everyone other than myself to turn towards her with wide eyes. I simply watched on with bored eyes, having seen this before, but I feel like not interrupting her moment right now "If we win without Koneko-chan and I without having to use the abilities from our own blood, then you'll have to give us each an apology that fills in a full an A4 page, back-to-back."

"…Ho?" Was all I could say at first because of how unexpected her penalty. The penalty is pretty normal, but the surprising part is from who made the penalty "You're not going with the 'If you lose, you'll have to join us!' penalty that your **[King]** used before?"

"I'm not my best friend, so I don't have any reason to do such a thing." I couldn't help but give a small smile towards her words, a bit glad she's not always thinking of supporting Gremory and actually be a bit selfish… That goes to show that she's still her own self.

"Then If I was proven right by your group winning with either Himejima using **Light** **Magic** and **Holy** **Lightning** or **Senjutsu** and **Tōki** from Tōjō, or you guys lose against Phenex, I want…" I trailed off, letting my win conditions sink into their head and adding even more pressure to them, before a casual smirk formed over my face as I thought of the punishments for the hybrids "Tōjō to behave like an open pervert towards both sex and Himejima to behave like a tsundere delinquent towards everyone for 2 weeks."

[…What?]

"Since you're giving me a rather silly penalty for each of you if I lose, I thought that it's only fair that I should do the same." I didn't bother to hide what I thought about her penalty, having no reason to do so "I mean, writing an apology letter back-to-back in an A4 paper isn't really new to me. It's no different from the essay that I did a long time ago that requires me to cover three pages, back-to-back, about our solar system." I ignored the shocked expressions on their faces before my smirk turned mischievously towards the hybrids "As for my penalties towards you two, I wanted to see both of you behaving on the complete opposite of your usual behaviours."

[…]

I stood up from my sit while glancing at everyone "If that's all, then I'll be going now." I turned around and made my way out of the clubroom. When I reached the door, I stopped before looking at Himejima, who is still shocked and speechless, specifically "Call me when your group has made a decision for when and where will training start." Was all I said before getting out of the room.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bisaster: …I don't mean to be rude, but I thought that you dropped my story?**

 **ClearwingYuta: If you consider Team Gremory defeating Riser after they went through Raiga's training course humiliation, then yes. If not, then sorry to disappoint you.**

 **Guest: The Hero Faction, especially Cao Cao, will understand why Lu Bu was considered a God of War through Kōjiro and a massacre.**

 **KRKing: …I'm not sure about saving Koneko since he hardly cares about her. Plus, he already has a cat girl to train (and possibly get another slave) in the future.**

 **Lifelessman: Who, Kōjiro or me, the author? Just curious.**

 **lovefanfictions72: This chapter should put your worries in the first few parts to rest. Also, the reason why he keeps calling himself a bastard is because a part of Lancelot & Emiya that's slowly being integrated into his being don't agree to his methods and attitude towards others (especially towards women from Lancelot), so they're influencing Raiga in a way that shows their displeasure towards him.**

 **Prototypesaber15: He'll eventually tone down the asshole attitude a bit in the future, but only towards ones he considers important comrades.**

 **superpierce: [Mad Enhancement] is a Passive Skill, meaning that it's always active. And yes, [Mad Enhancement] is the reason why [Discernment of the Poor] has ranked down.**

 **Waffenmia: Your wish has been granted.**

 **frankieu, PlanetWalker 623 & FateBurn: Thanks!**


	12. Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school DxD or Nasuverse**

 **Inspired by M.A.H.Q.R.M.G.I by KSLCross, The White Dragon of Justice** **by Sangai-Havoc** **and Gaming DxD by EyesOfChaos**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

\- after school -

"You're going to Rias Gremory's home tomorrow?"

"That's not how I worded it, but close enough." I corrected Hyōdō, but nodded none the less, as she, Argento and I are walking together back to the house, discussing what's about to happen for two weeks for us.

The topic was started because the duo saw Kiba talking to me during lunch break that was brought to everyone's attention at that time by the Perverted Duo who clearly did it out of jealousy. While not overly bothered (to put it mildly) by such a sight like the rest of the student body, Argento and Hyōdō were still curious about what was our conversation and asked after classes ended.

I explained to them that Kiba was sent in order to inform me of the training ground by Himejima, which (surprisingly) will be located in the House of Gremory's home territory in the **[Underworld]**.

I have two reasons why I haven't told them earlier: 1) I was too busy thinking on how to torture/train the available members of the **ORC** , which understandable since I was paid to do my job. And 2) I had to think about other things to prepare like clothes for two weeks. Despite living under the same roof with Gremory and her family for two weeks, I don't believe that the House of Gremory has clothes that would fit my simple taste considering that I don't remember anything about **[Underworld]** 's fashion sense.

"Going on a trip…" Argento said those words while looking up at the sky with a dreamy look on her eyes, the kind when little kids see a brand new toy and they want it "I feel a bit envious of you, Kōjiro-san."

"It's not like I'm going with the **ORC** just to have fun since I was hired to train them," I told the blond Nun while my eyes went to the **[Abyss Auction]** as we pass by it. It'll probably the last time I'll see until I come back in two weeks time. I don't really want to use my money to roll the **[Gacha]** like most whalers in games with micro-transactions… I rather not make the same mistake when I was an idiot whaler while playing KanColle (But I don't regret not getting the ships!) "Anyways, I hope that the house isn't burned down when I come back."

"Isn't it too earlier to assume the worst to happen?" Hyōdō said as she turned towards me with an unamused expression on her face "It's not like we're bad in maintaining the cleanliness of the house since we had to help clean the church after every mass."

"Just saying."

"Don't worry, Kōjiro-san," Argento said with a smile on her face, completely immune to the weak insult that I directed towards her and Hyōdō… Well, I guess that she's used to worst kinds of insults from her co-workers with when she was still in the **[Vatican]** "We'll make sure that nothing is out of place when you come!"

"I hope that you can keep promises, Argentines-san."

"Say, Kōjiro," Hyōdō called out my name, which I responded with a grunt. Taking that as a signal to go on, Hyōdō asked: "What kind of training course do you plan for the **ORC**?"

"Why the sudden curiosity?" I couldn't help but ask, wondering why she suddenly asked that question. I can understand if the person asking is one of my trainees, but someone uninvolved? That's a bit odd.

"I can give you a few pointers and corrections with your training course." Hyōdō said confidently as she puffed her chest out with a slightly cocky smirk "I've trained a few newbie **Exorcists** before and made them really strong so I can help you with it!"

"…She is serious?" I asked Argento, the only person that could give me a true answer without leaving out anything behind, with a slightly curious expression on my face as I have no idea on how good is Hyōdō at training others.

Issei was a somewhat decent trainer to his teammates, like helping Gasper Vladi to use his **[Sacred Gear]** (With some assistance from Sitri's **[Pawn]** ), but it was thanks to having a normal life and passable trainer that he was alright. Xenovia Quarta was such a wild and bad trainer, resorting to using a **[Holy Sword]** on Gasper just to train him despite it being very dangerous, was all thanks to her lessons from Griselda Quarta.

Xenovia Quarta's blunt and 'innocent' personality may have played a large role as well, the wielder of **[Durandal]** can only teach others based off her experience and most of the said experience can be directed towards her teacher. While Hyōdō has a very different personality (and possibly a different trainer) from Xenovia Quarta, I don't have any high expectations from the brunette considering the **[Vatican]** doesn't have the best reputation when it comes to having sane soldiers and priests like Galilee.

"Heh heh heh…" …That nervous laugh is already making me lose my low faith in Hyōdō's experience and methods as a trainer. Can she really be that bad? "Well, she did train them to become good **[Exorcists]** , but some of them… Are kinda terrified of her afterwards."

"That's a bit rude, Asia." Hyōdō said, pouting towards her best friend while I just looked at her with deadpanned eyes, unamused at her use of that cliché line to defend herself lamely "I was only giving them a lighter version of the training regimen that Sister Griselda and Uncle Tōji made me go through to make me as strong as I am today."

"I think that you're missing the point there, Isane…" Argento said with deadpanned eyes, possibly the first time I've seen her with that kind of expression in any media.

"…Alright, I'll tell you my training plan for each member of the **ORC**." I started after thinking things through, seeing that 's no harm telling the plan. What I got in return were curious expressions from the duo "The reason for this is due to having different faults that need different approaches for each one. They're not like **[Exorcists]** or students that are supposed to learn the same thing that someone else did due to their religion or the organisation they work under." Hyōdō nodded, understanding what I meant first hand due to being an **[Exorcists]** "Anyways, let's just continue this discussion at the house."

The duo nodded before the three of us went back to our usual routine, the two best friends chatting away while I watch them from behind a few feet away.

\- a few hours later -

Madness.

That was the first thing that I saw after falling asleep as I watch two armies fighting against one another, in a wasteland filled with countless kinds of weapons all around them, whether they're standing on the battlefield or one of the dead bodies laying around. The way they fought was close to savages, using whatever means possible in the human body to win.

Seems to be a normal war, right? Well, it would be if it wasn't for the fact that the soldiers are wearing armour from different timelines.

Spartans in Egyptian clothing while the Trojans are wearing Chinese armour from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Hell, there are even some actual Egyptians and Chinese warriors on each respective side. Cultures that weren't mixed up during the time of the Trojan War, and never would during this time period compared to the modern era.

And how do I know that these guys are Spartans and Trojans? Because I can see Achilles in clothes fitting of a Pharaoh, fighting against 'me' as 'I' dodge and fend of his ruthless attacks with a very particular spear… But the thing that caught my eye was the look of madness in his face.

The way he grinned reminded me of (for some reason) Kazuma's evil version, and while I usually at that kind of face… The bloodlust in his eyes actually made the grin look intimidating. They're just like Heracles as a **Berserker** , glowing golden iris that has a crazed shine to them within a sea of darkness.

"▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▅▅—ーー！！！ ▅▅▅▅▅▅ーーー！！！ " I heard loud inhuman growls from Achilles, despite his mouth moving normally that it's impossible for him to create such sounds. I couldn't read his lips just like my mother, so I can't understand a thing on what he's actually saying-

!?

I paused for a second when I saw Achilles' face distort, changing to someone else's face-

!?

I didn't get any time to know who the new person is because I was sent flying by the new face's jab at my head, painfully crushing on the ground-

…Why am I getting dragged around like a rag doll?

I don't know what happened, but the situation changed and the battlefield changed the second I blinked. Now I'm being dragged through the dirt of the battlefield by… A chariot? That seems about right.

The rider is the guy that killed me, Achilles.

I noticed something strange about my body. My body is paralyzed like I was dead… In fact, I can't feel anything at all. Not the pain that one should experience in this kind of thing, nor the beating of my hearts or even my chest moving up and down.

Am I dead?

Que piece of rock earth rip my nose out, and yet I didn't feel a thing.

Yeah, I'm probably dead.

But the only thing that I can fell is my head in pain. Wait, why is my head in so much pain when I'm dead? It's like thousands of needles are piercing my dead brain, planting confusing memories that feel…

…What was that word again?

"…Real."

I said what was bugging my mind out loud with my supposedly dead lips… And that's the moment when everything just broke apart like glass before turning into a realm of never-ending darkness, and all I can do is lose my vision as I fall into this abyss.

But the last thing I saw before the darkness consumed me really surprised me, as it's a Frankenstein's Monster that most made out of Emiya, Lancelot and Billy with bits of Lu Bu, Hektor, Hassan and Leo, staring at me before a mad grin grew on its face as my vision turned black completely.

\- the next morning -

I opened my eyes as a burning light that pierced through my eyelids woke me up, finding myself back in my room. I placed a hand over my face to rub the blurriness of my eyes, to block out the light and tried not to think about the recent 'Dream Cycle'. It was really weird, confusing and ridiculous that I'm actually having a hard time remembering the details… Because the only thing that I can remember is the fake info implanted on my brain during the 'Dream Cycle'.

Hektor was the Emperor of Troy. Lu Bu was the traitor that sided with the Spartans all for a hopeless love for Nefertari. Achilles was a Son of Ra, with Ozymandias as his older brother.

But some memories were true, mostly from the Egyptian side, like OzymanDIO still being the ruler while his beloved is Queen Nefertari and Moses is his peerless friend… Actually, now that I think about it, any memory involving DIO and the ones most important to him have little to no alterations to them.

Well, I guess that DIO prefers to have his memories to be unchanged completely when viewed by some kid that's using his card along with seven more… How wonderful.

Letting out a tired sigh, I looked towards my clock before a groan of annoyance/displeasure came out of my mouth when I saw that the time was 4:30. Remembering that a certain group paid me to train them, I slapped myself a few times to help shake off the sleepiness "I hate waking up so early in the morning…" I complained to myself out loud as I roll my body off my bed and-

-!?

I stopped on my tracks just when I was about to stand-up from my bed, my ability to sense others finally kicking in as I felt a very familiar demonic energy within the house-Correction, _within my room_.

…Why did you enter my house uninvited again!?

Turning towards the source, secretly cursing to whatever God/ness that pulled this shit on me, I saw a certain redhead that I wished wasn't there right now, sitting on my chair with her legs crossed and arms folded underneath her breasts. Her attire is a sleeveless white dress that falls a few inches above her knees and held up by thin straps on her shoulders,

I can see that she's looking at me with a shocked expression on her face… More specifically, at my lower-half hidden beneath the sheets that I'm thankfully holding on right now.

"…Well, isn't this awkward?" I asked sarcastically as I made my sheets into a makeshift-towel, snapping Gremory out of her trance and causing her to look at me in the eyes. I looked at her with unamused expression, still a bit too sleepy to actually be pissed and lacked the energy to shout at her to get out… And to be honest, having a hot woman looking at my morning wood is kinda a turn on "Can you get out of my room? I have to change… Unless you want a show?"

…Why the hell did I just shamelessly flirted with her?

"…" Without a single word, Gremory stood up from the chair and walked out of my room, her cheeks were dusted with a shade of pink. I took a deep breath before letting out a big sigh, glad that things didn't end up like a certain cliché in a RomCom anime (the accidental pervert AKA calling-me-a-pervert- _even-if-the-girl-is-the-one-who-saw-me-naked_ -before-attacking-me cliché) while a part of me was disappointed that she left before anything _interesting_ happened…

Lancelot and Emiya's womanizing traits must be rubbing off on me, especially from the former considering how I tried to woe a girl that has a fiancé… I don't want to be a womanizer like him since his tales with the opposite sex that turned into catalysts for _wonderful_ things (being serious with Galahad's birth, because Best Kōhai wouldn't be alive without him) during his time under King Arthur's rule.

As for Emiya, I don't want to have a harem anytime soon since I don't have the power to protect anyone but myself at the moment yet. And IF (and that's a pretty big IF) I do somehow gather a harem, I hope that it doesn't have a twin-tailed Tsundere girl since I rather not deal with someone that's too quick to misunderstood things (mostly involving others girls) before attacking me out of jealousy/anger, a short stack with a black hole as a stomach because I'm not kind and patient enough to keep on feeding that never-ending pit and especially a broken woman that can potentially become a Yandere as she's just a more deadly version of a Tsundere…

Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

…

…

…

Meh, probably nothing important.

\- 30 minutes later -

After eating a quick but tasty breakfast that Gremory made in order to forget of you-know-what, the redhead and I made our way to the nearest train station as our first stop. Our walk was a pleasantly quite one where no words were exchanged between us, simply due to the fact that neither of us were trying to make any small talk for different reasons. If I could see myself right now from a different point of view, we would just look like complete strangers that so happen to be heading towards the same direction/destination, not travelling companions.

We eventually reached the nearest train station, where we end up inside a small elevator that seems big enough for eight people to fit without any luggage added into the equation. As Gremory took a card from a magic circle, my mind wondered on something else…

Why use a train to travel between worlds?

I've been trying (and failing) to remember/think of the reason why **Devils** have to ride a literal Express Train to Hell because the more I think about it, the more stupid and pointless the idea seems to be. They have magic circles to travel to nearly anywhere, yet they're using trains in order to move between both worlds? Talk about a serious waste of parts.

Once we reached the bottom, ending up in a massive cave, I followed her on boarding the train that the **[House of Gremory]** owned. And once boarded, I was greeted by a rather interesting view: Gremory's **[Knight]** , **[Rook]** and **[Queen]** dressed very differently from one another.

A true Yamato Nadeshiko is the first thing that came to mind when I laid my eyes on Himejima, even more so than she would normally be in school. Gremory's **[Queen]** is dressed in a lovely violet yukata that's held together by a red obi, and it did nothing more but highlight her beautiful curves. The yukata covered by purple and white cherry blossoms prints, with more flowers and cherry blossoms of different shapes and colours at the bottom part of the sleeves and rode. And like anyone who's wearing a yukata/kimono formally, she has the tabi and zōri combo instead of the typical geta. If it wasn't for the **[Gamer's Mind]** , I would be so star struck by her beauty that I can be mistaken for a very realistic statue for standing so still.

Kiba, on the other hand, gave off the image of a handsome lady thanks to her dressed in a suit. The suit in question looks very similar the one that her male counterpart wore for Gremory's wedding with Phenex, but a few alterations: She has a tie with a very detailed western sword printed on it instead of a bow-tie, the button undershirt is a light grey colour and the vest is a double-breasted version with two side pockets. In all honesty, even I would think that Kiba's just a very pretty boy rather than a cross-dressing girl if it wasn't for the fact that I know the **[Knight]** 's actual gender in the first place.

As for Tōjō, her attire is a white t-shirt underneath a sleeveless zipper vest, a black bonnet with the image of a cat on it on top of her head, wristbands with a tiger stripe pattern between pink, white and black. Her black skirt stopped right in the middle of her thigh and black shoes with thigh-high socks that forms the famous Zettai Ryōiki. Despite dressing in a modernly plain manner, she looks really cute right now that I want to pet her-

"Kōjiro-kun." Gremory's voice broke me out of my trancing and forcing me to look at her to be greeted by various expressions from the rest of the team: A scowl from Tōjō, a forced smile from Himejima, a normal smile from Kiba and a 'You should greet your trainees.' look from the redhead.

"…Are you all ready to train your asses off?" Rather greeting them like a normal person, I went straight to business by asking them an important question. While they were a bit surprised, I saw the shift in their expressions before nodding "Good. Now I'll explain my training plan right here because we'll start training after we set things up in Gremory's home." I paused for a second before focusing on **[Knight]** and **[Rook]** , mostly the former "I'll start with Kiba and Tōjō."

"Please do." Kiba said while the albino nodded.

"In order to improve your shit pain tolerance, you must fight against a strong physical opponent where you must to take hits, whether they're blunt or cuts, and endure the pain and injuries will in combat." I shifted my gaze to the short sack of the group, who narrowed her eyes into a glare… I don't if she somehow knew that I mentally insulted her, or she just hates me that much. Either one seems like a legit reason for her to glare at me "This is where Tōjō comes into play, and will do her training of improving her reflexes as well. She will fill the role of the power-house fighter that will bring the pain to you, while you will fill the role of speedster that attacks her relentlessly to force her to dodge. As for your weapons when attacking Tōjō, that's up to you."

Kiba turned to our kōhai with a smile on her face as she said: "Let's do our best, Koneko-chan."

"Hai, Yumi-senpai." Tōjō replied with a slight nod.

"…Now for you two." I looked at the two seniors of the group, with Gremory looking the most attentive… Now that I thought about it, I never really specify on what series weaknesses the redhead needs to overcome when I roasted the group yesterday other than "Both of you two have the same problems, considering that Himejima needs to train on the physical aspect of the **[Queen]** buff while you mostly need to have better master over the **[Power of Destruction]** with a side of CQC. But I can't train bot of you in CQC, so both of you will only train together when it comes to training for magic to keep it sharp." I then focused my gaze to Himejima, who looked back with a blank expression on her face "I'll be your combat partner for the most part, but you can take Kiba's place as Tōjō partner from time to time so I can teach Gremory."

"Fufufu~" Himejima giggled while hiding her mouth with her left sleeve "I'll be in your hands, Kōjiro-kun."

I nodded while I looking over the group for a few seconds before holding up two fingers "I'll add another in two warnings. 1) The training plan can change to either become tougher or taking a different approach on getting stronger if the current one is not working for you…" I looked eyes with Tōjō, who narrowed her eyes again. She probably knows my next few words, but I'll say them anyways "And 2) Like I said yesterday, doing this training plan of mine wouldn't secure your victory." I then moved my gaze to Himejima, looked back with a fake smile "Only by using everything in your arsenal, that you can be sure about it."

"Thank you for the reminder, Kōjiro-kun." With that fake smile still plastered on her face, Himejima stood up from her sit before moving closer to me. Once her breasts are a few centimetres away from my chest, we had a strange one-sided stare-down: Glaring at me through eyes closed while I just looked back at her blankly "But Koneko-chan and I plan on proving you wrong and winning that bet we made by defeating Riser-san without using the powers from our respective 'heritage'."

"…Your choice."

\- 45 minutes later -

After going through an identity procedure by the train conductor called Reynaldo, the **ORC** and I proceeded to play a board game called Dice Throne in order to pass the time. While Gremory originally challenged me in a game of Yugioh with one of many her decks, I was more interested in playing Dice Throne when the redhead brought it out from her second bag. While she agreed, she made me swear that I would play against her on a later date.

I was so invested in the game that I basically ignored the dimension wall breakthrough announcement and when Gremory asked me to look out of the window to get a glimpse of the **Underworld**. I didn't bother since I can just take a look when I go back to the human world.

"Time to roll!" I declared with a smirk, ready to release my die on the table to see the outcome-

 **[We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence.]** I stopped my action when the train conductor's voice was heard once again all around the cabin **[We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. Everyone, thank you for riding this train.]**

"Well, I guess that we couldn't settle on a true winner." I let out a short sigh of disappointment, feeling dissatisfied with the end result since we were down to just two players, Tōjō and I.

After packing away Dice Throne, the group and I stood before the door once the train stop and-

 **"WELCOME HOME, RIAS-OJOU-SAMA!"**

A large gathering of people, ranging from maids to soldiers in a marching band, bellowed the second the door opened up, with fireworks being set off and guns being fired into the sky in the background.

…Did her parents made these guys do this much just to greet and fetch their daughter? How grandiose, but kinda sad in my opinion. If I was in her shoes, I would prefer my parents or any family member to greet and fetch me instead of random people that I don't even know.

I noticed that the maids and butlers started to give way for someone, revealing Lucifuge walking towards us with a beautiful carriage driven by two strange looking horses (not completely sure if they're called horses here) a three meters away from her.

"Welcome back, Ojou-sama." The silver-haired woman greeted the heiress with a short bow "You have arrived early. Above all, it's good that you were safe while travelling." She looked at me for a few seconds, probably wondering why I'm here, before turning towards the carriage "Now then, all family members and our guest, please board the carriage. We'll be going to the main residence with it."

All of us nodded before following the stoic maid to the carriage. While Gremory was getting the majority of the attention from everyone around us, I can tell that some gazes when to my direction. Most were curiosity, no doubt wondering why a human is with their princess and her servants, and even fewer were sending jealous looks because I'm walking side by side with the redhead. I'll pretend that I never noticed them because I'll forget about them eventually since the **ORC** and I will be busy for the next two weeks.

After everyone got inside, with Tōjō sitting on Gremory's lap the classy for more room, the carriage began to move in a slow but comfortable… But it's rather boring since there's nothing to do but wait for the ride to end.

"…A castle?" I thought out loud upon seeing a massive castle that would look like it came out of a Disney Story. I don't remember why homes for the Pillar Houses were so big since it wasn't touched upon again after its reveal.

"Homes in the **[Underworld]** are a show of status for the Pillars, to show off the assets of the family in the usual fashion." Lucifuge said, answering my unspoken question.

"So a 'Pillar' measuring contest between families every day, huh?" I muttered to myself, not caring if everyone else heard my words "The 'Heads' must be compensation for something else if they're doing this pointless thing."

"…Pervert."

"There's a pervert in all of us, Tōjō. You just haven't seen your own perversion yet." I said in a sage-like manner, purposely screwing with the albino short-sack since it's the actual truth. Issei (with his weird fusion of kindness and perversion) was able to break through Tōjō stone-cold heart and make her act more like a horny cat at times that wants his pillar when they're alone in a room together "Who knows, you might actually learn more about yourself if you two lose the bet."

"We won't lose." Gremory declared, pulling Tōjō closer while petting the girl and looked at me with a serious look on her face "Not to Riser and his peerage, and especially not to you because we plan on winning the bet." Her expression then shifted to a smirk, and I have a feeling that I won't like what she's about to say next "Especially since you have to make a five page back-to-back apology letter to all of us if you lose!"

"…Why am I not surprised that I'm the last person to know that there was a modification to the penalties?" I replied with deadpanned eyes, unamused by this sudden revelation from the ever so sneaky Gremory. Honesty, I would actually be surprised if Gremory didn't meddle with the bet "Fine, then I'll brag you and Kiba into the penalty by having you act like Hana Katsugari from Seikon No Qwaser." I smirked at the look of horror in Gremory's face before turning towards Kiba, who gulped with fear clear in her eyes. I don't know if she knows the character, or maybe she's just basing it off from Gremory's horrified face "As for Kiba, you'll have to dress up like a Dog Maid and act like one."

 **"WAIT A SEC!"** The redhead screamed while Kiba sigh of relief that her punishment isn't as extreme as her **[King]** "How come Yumi has a normal punishment compared to me!?"

"Karma's a bitch." Was my only response as my smirk turning a bit sadistic, taking pleasure from seeing the redhead squirm within my gaze.

A fake cough brought me out of my state of satisfaction, bringing my attention towards the source to see Lucifuge looking on with unamused eyes before she pointing at something out of the window with her left hand "We've arrived."

I looked out of the window to whatever she's pointing at and saw a magnificent fountain straight put of fantasy anime and a large garden before the carriage door was opened by a butler, who bow upon seeing the heiress.

[Welcome home, Rias-ojou-sama!]

The redhead was greeted by maids and butlers once all of us were out of the carriage, the stood in line on both sides and making a path between them with a red carpet stretched out towards the castle's opening gate.

"Ojou-sama, and all the members of her group and guests. Please, advance forward."

At the **[Strongest** **Queen]** 's urging, the group and I began to move with Lucifuge and Himejima at each of Gremory's sides… But the trio was stopped by a speedy and small figure crashing into Gremory, a cute young boy with short crimson red hair and blue.

Millicas Gremory has entered the board… But how?

His father in canon is a woman here, so it's impossible to think of anyone but Lord Gremory to be his father as he possesses the same red hair and blue eyes. But him being Gremory's younger brother is nearly impossible since **Devils** have low birth rates compared to humans so it would be a goddamn miracle if Lady Gremory became pregnant a few years after Rias Gremory was born if that was the case.

"Rias-nee-sama! Welcome back!" The young **Devil** shouted greeted while his head is laid on Gremory's breasts.

"Millicas! I'm back!" Gremory greeted the boy with a smile, hugging him tight that his head is now buried in her breasts "You're gotten big, haven't you?"

"Siblings?" I asked Kiba, the person most likely to answer my questions since two members of the ORC don't like me at all, and Gremory is busy pampering Millicas right now.

"Hai, Millicas-chama is the youngest of the House of Gremory siblings." I looked at Kiba in slight confusion, wondering why she used such weird honorific. I mean, I never heard of '-chama' until now "He's considered a miracle child, being born six years after Buchou compared to Buchou and Erica-sama, which a massive 1999 year gap."

"Hmm…" I nodded, understanding why the boy is called a miracle child… The only surprising thing is that Kiba knew the age between the middle and eldest sibling since Sirzechs' age was never really given, it's just known that he's really old.

"Millicas, I like you to meet a new friend of mine." Gremory said while gently directed the boy towards me, who stared at me for a second before laying his head again on his sibling's chest. All that the older redhead did is smile at the middle child and patted the younger one's head "C'mon now, no need to be shy."

…I have a feeling that it's not shyness that's preventing the boy from greeting me like a normally shy kid. Judging by the way he's holding on Gremory like he's going to lose her and glaring at me from the corner at his eye, he probably inherited Sirzechs' siscon trait.

"Sorry Kōjiro-kun, Millicas is usually shy to new people." …She probably thinks that her brother's siscon is just him being very affectionate towards her, which isn't too farfetched since they are siblings.

Well, I guess that some things are better off unsaid.

"It's fine if the kid doesn't want to introduce himself." It's unneeded as I already know who he is anyways "Anyways, shall we go on?"

The **[King]** nodded as she and Millicas lead the way to castle, looking like a parent and child walking together instead of brother and sister… Honestly, I would definitely think that they're mother and son if I didn't know them at all.

We passed through the huge gate and then continued as the inner castle gates opened one by one to allow us entrance, arriving at the place that the castle's entry hall. I look around the entrance hall with a bored expression on my face before a figure descending down the stairs caught my attention and was surprised to see a Boudica look-a-like, dressed in an attire that looks like a fusion between of Boudica's last ascension attire and UmU's Ball Dress of Roses with bits of Jeanne's first ascension attire:

The attire is mostly coloured in red and silvery white with a dash of gold and black. Her top consist of a white shirt, underneath a crimson double breast vest with a golden trimmed high collar, both trying their best contain her large breasts. On her arms are golden trimmed gauntlets that reach all the way to her elbows. And a crimson cape that's held on her shoulders by red pauldrons with white tips.

The bottom part has a flowery patterned black skirt that's slightly transparent at the tips. A red and white waist cape that's very similar to the Ball Dress if Roses' skirt portion, attached to a silver belt that's held together by a short golden chain. And trimmed greaves covering her long legs that stop a few inches away from the skirt, forming a Zettai Ryōiki just like Jeanne.

" **[Observe]**."

 ***Ding***

 **Character Name:** Erica 'Gremory' Lucifer

 **Alignment:** Yōndai Maō, Underworld, Peerage of Erica Lucifer and The House of Gremory

 **LvL:** ?

 **Profession:** Super Devil, Maō of Domestic Affairs

 **Title:** Strongest She-Devil, Crimson Lady of Oblivion, Bloody Mary, Maō Lucifer

 **Fame:** Strongest She-Devil, Crimson Lady of Oblivion, Bloody Mary Maō Lucifer, One-Half of the Strongest Duo

 **HP:** ?/? **Regen:**?

 **MP:** ?/? **Regen:** ?

Still nothing, huh? Looks like I have to work on **[Observe]** that I can at least see the level of monsters like her… But the **Fame: [** **One-Half of the Strongest Duo]** really got my attention because it's the first kind of **Fame** that I've seen that involves a pair. I never heard of Sirzech having such a **Fame** in canon, so who could be the other half?

"Rias, your back home?" Maō Lucifer's eyes sparkled in delight upon seeing the younger, making her quicken the pace and reaching the ground floor in seconds.

"…Lucifer-sama." Gremory muttered her sister's title as everyone in the ORC kneeled while Millicas moved to hug the monster in human, who stopped right in front of the middle sibling "How did you know that we would come back home?"

"Oh, c'mon now Ria-tan. No need to be so formal to me!" With a carefree smile on her face and completely ignoring the younger redhead's question, Maō Lucifer pulled Gremory up and brought the younger girl into a hug with Millicas now wedged in between two pair of tits… Wait, why am I even noticing such a pointless thing? "Just call me 'Eri-nee-chama' like you used to!"

"Onee-sama! Not in front of everyone!" Gremory cried out as she tried (and fail) to pull away from the much stronger woman, who only seemed to stop the moment she noticed me…

I have a bad feeling about this.

"Oh? Why did you bring a human here, Ria-tan?" The **[Strongest She-Devil]** asked, giving Gremory the chance to finally free herself from her sister's grip and releasing their brother from his marshmallow prison.

The middle child cough slightly before pointing her entire at me with a small smile "This is Raiga Kōjiro-kun, one of my cute underclassmen and the person Akeno hired in order to train us for our upcoming **[Rating Game]** against Riser." I glared slightly at the heiress, unamused the 'cute underclassmen' comment and for leaving out the fact that she herself begged for my help yesterday.

"Train you and your servant for the **[Rating Game]**?" Maō Lucifer parroted while looking over me with an analytic look in her eyes. Once she's done, she looked straight at me in the eyes before stating her analysis "You don't seem to have trained anyone before, have you?"

"You're right, I don't have any experience in training anyone." I replied with a nod, having no reason to lie at her face "The only thing that I promise is that I'll do my utmost abilities to help them overcome their weaknesses for their **[Rating Game]**."

"…You seem very serious about it." Seemly satisfied with my response, the older redhead smiled with her eyes closed before holding out her hand towards me "I'll be leaving Ria-tan and her cute servants in your hands."

I looked at her hand for a second, having a bad feeling about grabbing said hand. This is usually the scenario where parent/sibling would threaten the new guy for their precious one… But I do feel that I should shake it since it would be rude to not to return the favour, as a man must always properly greet women, no matter what age or race.

And so, against my better judgement, I took hold of her hand and shook it… And the scenario came to be as Maō Lucifer began to crush my hand by gripping it so hard that it's miracle that it's not destroyed the very instant she tighten her hold. Honestly, it's only thanks to **[Gamer's Mind]** that I'm can keep on a straight face without giving any sign that I'm in pain at the moment.

"…But let's make one thing clear here, Raiga Kōjiro-kun." …If Death had a human form and was staring at me in the eyes right now, Death would this person before me. The way she looked at me is like I'm nothing more but a thing to (possible) be destroyed just to protect Gremory, a pile of shit in human form "I'll make sure that not even a trace of your DNA would be left if you try to have your way with my Ria-tan… Do you understand?" The **Devil** demanded in a soft and eerie voice that only I can hear, gripping my hand even harder than before that I had to strengthen it with **[Busoshoku Haki]** just to prevent it from getting crushed.

 **[-1 HP]**

 **[-1 HP]**

 **[-1 HP]**

 **[-1 HP]**

 **[-1 HP]**

 **…**

"Crystal. Clear." I replied with gritted teeth, taking the pain instead of trying to pull away because I know that it's useless against someone with obviously superior **STR** (I think) than me, that was earned by training her ass off while talent was merely an added factor for the grew… All I can do right now is hope that she finally let go or someone else saves me from her, with the latter being the most likely outcome.

"Onee-sama, could you let go of Kōjiro-san's hand?" Gremory ordered the powerful woman without a second thought, completely confident that Maō Lucifer will do her command…

And look and behold, the **[Strongest She-Devil]** did as her sister demanded, letting go of my hand before turning towards the middle child with a smile on her face, while I heal my injured hand slowly with a small dose of **[Hamon]** "C'mon now Ria-tan, no need to be jealous of me giving Raiga Kōjiro-kun some of my attention."

"I'm not jealous."

"Erica-sama." Maō Lucifer's attention shifted from her sister to Lucifuge, who was walking closer to the other monster "You're forgetting that you and the other Maō have the annual meeting with the Heads of the Pillar Houses soon. You should prepare and leave immediately."

"Do you really have to be a killjoy, Grayfia?" Maō Lucifer whined and pout similar a child having their toy taken away by their parent, while her **[Queen]** just let out a sigh of annoyance like she's dealing with an actual child "I just got to see Ria-tan again since forever! I don't want to leave yet!"

The silver-haired maid responded by pulling on her **[King]** 's ear before a magic circle formed underneath the pair as she turned towards Gremory "Forgive me, Ojou-sama. It seems I have to escort Erica-sama out of the building." She said all while ignoring Maō Lucifer's cries of pain.

"Please do." Gremory replied just before the **[King]** and **[Queen]** vanished before us. With a sigh of relief, she turned towards me and her servants with a small smile on her face "I'll show Kōjiro where he'll be staying. We'll meet up in the old training area after packing our stuff away."

Himejima, Kiba, Tōjō and I nodded, while I let out a mental smirk as my excitement slowly began to rise from anticipation for one reason:

Soon, it will be torture/training time.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Waffenmia: What?**

 **klim770: Waiting for who?**

 **Kudou Shinichi: If Raiga's [Mad Enhancement] becomes B, then he will lose access to** **[Discernment of the Poor] since the skill affects his personality more to the point that he would stop caring about what most people would feel or think even more while his parameters will go up. At Rank A, it will negate [Gamer's Mind]'s ability to keep his emotions in check. At rank EX… Well, he's going to be obsessed about one thing once he obtains that Rank. Oh, and all of his other skills will remain lowered by 1 Rank/10 levels.**

 **KRKing: Raiga will have a few attitude changes in different points of the story… For better and for worse. As for the collab, I don't mind that to happen in the future since it seems interesting.**

 **Voidmeister: News like the near extinction of a race isn't that surprising since every supernatural being should know about it, while a clan's scandal will only gain attention from the clan itself or their competition. If Raiga revealed that he knew how Akeno, Gasper, Koneko and Yumi became Rias' peerage, that would be knowing too much about them and cause them to see Raiga with more suspicion than ever.**

 **akasuna123: True with the Kiba creating a regen-negating sword, but you must forgotten that Rias isn't at that level yet to use her [Extinguished** **Star] attack while Issei isn't in this story.**

 **ClearwingYuta: Yes, I'm also the same person that made that story in WattPad. The reason why I didn't post that story is that it's the prototype of this story, and I don't feel like putting a prototype here when this story is doing pretty well.**

 **DepressedNinja75, JD91B and Primus1661: You'll just have to wait and see after the next two chapters.**

 **TheB, some guy paragon, Drake, piddle, superpierce, PasiveNox and Spartan3909: Thanks!**


	13. Training (I)

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school DxD or Nasuverse**

 **Inspired by M.A.H.Q.R.M.G.I by KSLCross, The White Dragon of Justice** **by Sangai-Havoc** **and Gaming DxD by EyesOfChaos**

 **PS: I've changed Haki to it's three separate types, so one type will level up instead of all at the same time.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

\- day one -

After packing my things away, the **ORC** and I stood in a forest area that's not too far away from the castle. The group in question are lined up in typical military fashion and are dressed in the Kuoh PE uniform, with Tōjō wearing bloomers instead of pant.

"Alright, before we officially start training…" I started, standing in front the lined up **ORC** , before looking at the reason why we haven't started yet: Millicas Gremory, who is wearing his own PE uniform that looks oddly similar to the version that the girls… Actually, I don't want to know where he got them "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect Rias-nee-sama from you while doing my own training!" The youngest of the Gremory Siblings declared with a determined glared while throwing some jabs towards my direction, his distrust towards couldn't be more obvious that only children would think otherwise.

"…" I didn't say anything in response. Instead, I thought about the pros and cons of having the youngest person here:

Pros: Millicas might be of help by taking my place as someone's training partner, Gremory to be more specific when I'm focusing on someone… That's it. That's the only thing that I can think off, since I don't have a grasp on his combat capabilities, especially due to him not being Maō Lucifer's child like his canon counterpart.

Cons: He'll get in the way when I'm training Gremory in CQC since he made his intention of being the wall between his sister and I. While I don't care if the **ORC** loses because of their **[King]** being weaker, I don't like anyone getting in the way when I'm doing something, whether it's physically or verbally. He can also sway his sister to slack off with his (possible) puppy dog eyes, dragging her away to do who knows what in her home. But I have a feeling that he won't leave even if his sister asked him unless it's really important.

Well, I guess that I just have to deal with it "Alright then, you can join us."

"Wait, you're actually dragging Millicas in our training!?" The older Gremory asked with a surprised look on her face, while the younger one just gave a smile as he threw an arm up in victory.

"Having a second pair of hands isn't too bad of a deal since it'll literally even things out for us." I explained, walking closer to Gremory and looked at her straight in the eyes "But I'll have you force him away if he becomes a hindrance, considering that he doesn't like me." The redhead responded with a nod and so I took a deep breath, **[Hamon Breathing]** Style, before saying: "Anyways, we'll officially start… But let's add some goals to achieve within the two weeks."

I moved closer to Kiba, who tensed up as if she sensed something will happen… And just before she could bring up her defence or ask me what's wrong, I attacked her with a **[Haki/Reinforcement]** enhanced palm strike that sent the **[Knight]** flying (and crashing through a tree again) and followed it up by forcing Tōjō to face plant on the ground with a karate chop at the back of her head.

"You need to be able to get up after tanking a sneak attack like that without too much difficulty…" I said at the tree where Kiba is nearby before turning towards the cat that's rubbing her head in an attempt to ease the pain and the dizziness she's going through, ignoring Gremory and Himejima's shocked expressions "While you need to be able to dodge 100 attacks within a session without tiring." Looking at the two oldest members, I began to walk over towards them "Now for you two, you'll need to land a hit on me that would push me back even if I have my guard up." When I was in arms reach from them, I held up my hands with my palms open wide before saying "Now then, show me how you punch."

 **[-4HP]**

Instead of punching one of my hands, Himejima took a shot at my face with a right hook that's clearly strengthened by her lightning "How's that!?" The **[Queen]** asked with anger clear in her voice as she readied another lightning powered strike.

Instead of answering right away and letting her hit me again, I gripped her wrist tightly when her punch was about to connect and easily pushed it away "…You've been waiting to do since yesterday, haven't you?" I stated, looking at the **[Queen]** who struggling to free herself from my grip… But to no avail "Also, that attack was pathetic… Let me show you how it's done."

I quickly struck the hybrid with a **[Haki]** enhanced uppercut, knocking her out cold and forcing her into the air due to the strength of the attack but my grip prevented the Yamato Nadeshiko from flying away. Instead, I pulled her back and twisted around before throwing Himejima towards her **[King]** , who caught her **[Queen]** despite how unexpected the move.

"Akeno!" Instead of calling out of my cruel treatment to her precious family and getting angry at me, Gremory desperately tried (and fail) to wake up the unconscious **[Queen]** "Akeno, please wake up!"

"H-How could you be so cruel!?" Millicas asked with a loud and angry tone, pretty much voicing what Gremory would have said if she focused on the person responsible to her friend's condition, but I ignored the boy's question. Instead, I began to walk over to the tree that Kiba (and I) destroyed using her body "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Once again ignoring Millicas, I looked over the remains of the tree's trunk to see Kiba in pretty bad shape, blood flowing down her head with some red spots all over her uniform, as she laid there like a helpless crippled man "C'mon Kiba, get up!" I barked at the **[Knight]** once I was right in front of her, who was struggling to get up as if my voice woke her up from a painful slumber "Is that you can do!? Are you a weakling that can't get up after a single hit!?" I then squatted, staring down at her with disappointed eyes as I mock her "If that love tap would be enough to bring you down, then you better give up on fighting in the **[Rating Game]** for your **[King]**. Because you'll be nothing more but a liability, dead weight that your group has to drag around!"

The **[Knight]** suddenly took hold of my left hand, gripping it tightly while trying (and failing) to get up "I…" Kiba growled before slowly looking up at my face, her face twisted between pain and anger that I can't tell which one is more dominant "I'm… Not… Dead weight!"

"Oh really now?" I asked while gripping her other hand tightly before standing up, pulling her back on her feet in the process. I then pointed at the rising of the white cat, who was also looking at me with a pissed off glare on her face "If you want to prove me wrong, then start attacking Tōjō and take hits from her!"

"I d-"

"Do you want to go through another tree?" I cut-off the **[Knight]** with a simple question and a raised palm, silencing her before she started to stagger towards her training partner while creating a blunt sword-

I hopped a few steps back in order to evade an incoming attack, the colour clearly identifying itself as the **[Power of Destruction]** , before turning towards a clearly pissed off Gremory "Good… You're pissed enough that you want to kill me." I muttered out loud with an amused smirk before holding out my arms in typical Frieza fashion "Now then, come close so that you can try to beat the shit out of me!" I grin as I said that altered JoJo quote "Use that anger as motivation to actually damage this shitty trainer of yours!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Taking the bait, which further pushed by her anger, Gremory ran towards me with her right hand coated in a bit **[Power of Destruction]** , looking very familiar to another character's typically MUDA! attack "I'll beat you up until you cry like a baby!"

Curious but cautious about the attack, I used **[Kenbunshoku Haki]** to see where the attack is going to land while activating **[Busoshoku Haki]** and **[Reinforcement]** to strengthen my left hand before blocking the attack. The punch landed on my open palm… And nothing happened. My hand didn't disintegrate from coming in with the **[Power of Destruction]**. No skin was destroyed/burned from blocking the attack. Not even any damage was received from blocking the punch. In fact, I saw that the **[Power of Destruction]** surrounding Gremory's hand disappear the instant it came in contact with my hand.

…Could **[Busoshoku Haki]** register/confuse magic as **[Devil Fruit]** powers? I mean, I never did use **[Bokushoku Haki]** to defend myself from magic attacks until now since I don't have enemies in the **[ID]** that uses magic. Also, the weird thing is that **[Busoshoki Haki]** is known for bypassing **[Devil Fruit]** defensive abilities that are mostly known within the **[Logia]** and **[Paramecia]** types, not negate said defences.

But ignoring **[Busoshoku Haki]** 's strange nature here, with the ability to negate magic, which would explain why Gremory's magic vanished, then **[Busoshoku Haki]** is far more versatile due to nearly everyone in this universe uses magic. I can essentially hit Maō Lucifer in her true form just how a **[Busoshoku Haki]** user can hit a **[Logia/Paramecia Devil Fruit]** user.

Now then, back to business "…Was that supposed to be a punch?" I asked with deadpanned eyes, unimpressed and disappointed at Gremory's underwhelming **STR** , before gripping her fist tightly that I can hear bones popping while her pained expression made me feel a good bit. I know that she doesn't train in CQC, but that punch was so weak that it didn't do any damage when I blocked it that it's not even funny! "I couldn't tell the difference between your 'punch' and a kitten's paw patting me!"

Just before I could punch Gremory, I saw an attack at my 5'o clock from Millicas thanks to **[Kenbunshoku Haki]** still active. So I headbutt the redhead to attack her and dodge the incoming attack by bending my head forward, before letting go of Gremory's hand to look at the glaring boy… And saw a pissed off Himejima behind him, her right hand clutched in a tight fist with sparks of electricity surrounding said hand.

…Well, looks like this is going to be fun. I wonder, how long they will last against me?

\- a few hours later -

"…Can I ask why most of you are heavily injured and filthy from training?" Lucifuge asked as **ORC** , Millicas and I stood before the maid within the corridor of the castle. The members of the **ORC** are covered in dirt and hurting all over, with Tōjō being the only one that's less injured due to her type of training and being able to take more punishment, while Millicas and I are still dirty but are far from being in pain "Especially you, Yumi-san."

Kiba just gave a pained smile, not having the energy to verbally reply since even laughing is painful for the **[Knight]**.

"He was horrible, Grayfia-nee-sama!" Millicas started as pointed at my face with an accusing finger "All he did was bark orders and hit everyone but me!" Obviously, since I wasn't paid by Himejima to train a kid like you for the **[Rating Game]** "I can't possibly see that as any form of training!"

Lucifuge turned towards me with a cold look in her eyes, while I just looked back at her with a blank expression "Kōjiro-san… I hope that you're not here as their 'teacher' just to torment them through your so-called training." I didn't react as she moved close that she's within arms reach, the distance where she can instantly kill me with an attack "Because I will force you to leave if you have been nothing but a nuisance to Ojou-sama and her family." The silver-haired woman paused for a few seconds before letting out a sigh "No matter, just clean up before Lord Zeoticus and Lady Venelana arrive." The **[Strongest Queen]** then turned towards her **[King]** 's little sister "You wouldn't want them to see you filthy, as it's unfitting for the **House of Gremory** 's heiress to be dirty as a wild minotaur."

"Did someone called for us?" A masculine voice called out from our back, bring our attention to the source to see two people, male and female walking through the front door.

The man looks like a middle-aged but good-looking version of Millicas, possessing that long crimson red hair, which is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband, and blue eyes that the siblings no doubt inherited. His attire consists of multiple layers of cloths: He wears a white shirt with mostly black and gold trims and a black X print on it with one line is far thicker by having a red inside. Above the shirt is a black high collar poncho like cloth that's decorated with golden patterns. And underneath the shirt is a purple robe with golden trims, reaching down to his ankles. On the bottom part consist of black pants and white boots that reach up just below his knees.

The woman looks just like Gremory that they could easily be passed as sisters due to possessing that same face and body, but with short brown hair and violet eyes instead of crimson and blue respectively. Her attire is a white dress that shows off her figure (especially her breasts) a lot, with frills and black trims that reaches below her knees, with the skirt part showing that it has three layers: two white parts with the bottom one being longer and a black transparent part in between. The dress is held up by black straps with white frills, attached by golden stars and possess a black ribbon at the middle of the dress that's barely hidden by her breasts. Her arms are covered by opera gloves that match the dress, with a wedding ring visible on her left ring finger.

Zeoticus and Venelana have appeared.

"Okaa-sama. Otou-sama. I've returned" Gremory greeted her parents with an awkward smile on her face while Himejima, Tōjō and Kiba tried their best to bow without showing their fatigue, which is quite the challenge for **[Knight]**.

"Ara Rias, why are you and your servants injured and covered in so much dirt?" Venelana asked while Millicas rushed to his father and gave the man a hug, who returned the favour with a smile on his face. Her gaze swept over the group before resting on me, confusion clear in her eyes as her next line is: "And who might you be?"

"And who might you be?"

"My name is Raiga Kōjiro, your daughter and her team's trainer to prepare them for the **[Rating Game]**." I introduced myself with a slight nod, before looking at the glaring boy "Though, I'm pretty sure that your son would call me a very bad one-"

 ***Growl!***

A loud growl (hungry stomach variant) interrupted my speech and causing a few seconds of awkward silence between all of us. Looking at the source, I saw Tōjō with an embarrassed blush on her face as she was looking at the wall at her right in order to play innocent.

 ***Growl!***

 ***Growl!***

 ***Growl!***

 ***Growl!***

But it looks like the cat isn't the only one, as the stomachs of the other **ORC** members and Millicus also let out the same hungry noises that their first comrade did.

"…Well, let's continue this talk over dinner after everyone takes a bath." Zeoticus said with an amused smile while every youngster but me let out embarrassed chuckles.

* * *

"Akeno-chan hired you to train them for the **[Rating Game]**?"

I nodded Venelana's words as the family, the **ORC** and I sat in large room for a dining hall, with a long table that looks like it belongs to royalty that's filled with exotic looking dishes on expensive looking plates (but I don't feel hungry at all for some reason.) and the chairs covered in expensive looking ornaments while an extravagant chandelier hangs on the ceiling above it… Well, I guess that might as well use all of the free space by making everything look big and fancy

"It was honestly unexpected, her asking to speak with me outside of the clubroom on the day before your second child's fiancé arrives. But I was kinda glad that Himejima did that since she pretty much gave me a warning that your daughter would something drastic." I glanced at Lucifuge before turning towards the heiress, who was looking everywhere but me "And I was able to avoid a misunderstanding between me and her."

"Hahaha!" Zeoticus laughed with a slightly amused tone in it, smirking at his daughter who was obviously not as amused as her father "Well, I should have expected that Rias would do something so reckless and stubborn since she is in her rebellious stage."

"None of that wouldn't have happened if I wasn't engaged to Riser, Otou-sama." Gremory replied, letting him know that she's not amused at all about the engagement "Also, whoever I give my virginity to is my business alone."

"So, Raiga-kun." Venelana started, bringing my attention towards her "What do you think of Rias and her family?"

"Kiba and Tōjō are ok. There's nothing about that really draws my attention to them other than the occasional glances at our kōhai and whatever she eats." I said before glancing at the **[Queen]** while an incredibly stupid idea came to mind… In order to make myself seem to look repulsive and stupid in front of the **House of Gremory** "As for Himejima… I'm a bit worried about her."

"Oh?" The person in question asked, a curious look on her eyes as she stared at me with a raised eyebrow from her side of the table "In what way?"

"I'm worried that you might become the type of woman that preys on young boys."

*Pfff!*

Due to out of nowhere and the ridiculous reply I gave, Gremory and Tōjō, who were munching on their meals did a spit take at my words while every other person (with a single exception) look completely baffled.

"Kōjiro-kun…" Himejima called out my name with a surprisingly calm voice, but that smile on her face that's doing it's best not to show any anger pretty much told me that she's very pissed "I would kindly ask that you would refrain from making such silly comments about me."

Venelana coughed on her right hand, bringing order back on the table while all of our attention towards her "What about Rias?"

"I hate her."

"…Eh!?" Millicas was the first one break free from the shocked trance they have when they heard me, with only the members of **ORC** not surprised by my reveal. In fact, Gremory looked really hurt when I those words so seriously "Why don't you like Rias-nee-sama!? There's nothing-"

"You might think that she's an all loving and great one-sama that you love and admire to heaven and beyond, but she's nothing like that at all." I cut-off the boy in much louder than usual voice, annoyed at his obvious biased words due to family and his siscon love towards his sister "And don't try to shove your biased view down my throat like some zealot (AKA a retard within a fandom), since not everyone will think the same way as you do."

A tense silence covered the room, with the parents glaring at me for raising my voice to their little… While I generally don't care if what they think of me, I'm in their territory and it would be pretty difficult to fight them off since I'll be on my own "*Cough*… I'm sorry for the sudden outburst." I bowed my head slightly to the Heads of the **House of Gremory** "I'm a lot more emotional when talking about things that I hate."

"…Can you at least tell us why you dislike her?" Venelana asked, once again being the voice of reason within the table.

"I already told your daughter, her peerage along and Riser with his peerage on why I hate her yesterday…" I thought out loud, "Well, I guess that I wouldn't mind remind your daughter of my disdain towards her. But can I request for Millicas to not interrupt me when I start explaining?" These got me confused looks from everyone, especially from the person that I'm calling out "Getting interrupted while explaining things is kind of a pet peeve of mine, and I got the feeling that he's likely the first person to interrupt me."

"Millicas." The boy turned towards Zeoticus when his name was called out "Can you promise me that you won't interrupt Raiga Kōjiro's speech?"

Millicas look like he wanted to protest, wanting to protect his sister's honour and image… But the stoic stare from his father pretty much silenced his protest "…Hai, Otou-sama."

Nodded towards Zeoticus in thanks before letting out my reasons for his second daughter. The parents didn't seem all surprised with reason one, with the exception of 'staging my death' part. No reaction from two, probably expecting her seeing loopholes and seeing no problem with. But they did look at their daughter with disappointed eyes after I explained reason three… Seems even the parents don't approve of the daughter's reckless plan. Reason four and five are more personal, and they understood my reasons despite not being able to relate to them due to obvious reasons.

"I see…" Zeoticus said, despite not really understanding my reasons due to living the luxuries life "Thank you for explaining why you hate her Raiga Kōjiro."

"There's no need to fully understand my words." I retorted before he could say anything else "I'm just another-face-in-the-crowd type of guy that hates getting into things that don't matter to me. Honestly, I would in school right now if Himejima didn't pay me to train them." I looked at my untouched food, before standing up and bowing slightly towards Gremory's parents "Thank you for the meal. Now, if you would excuse me."

With that excuse, I left the dining hall back to the five-star class apartment room I'm staying right now. After I laid on the queen-sized bed, I let go of my consciousness and fell into the realm of dreams.

\- day two -

My first partner for today is the **[Knight]** in order to improve her pain tolerance. Without beating around the bush, we went straight to sparing but I turned it into a game with two ground rules:

1) Kiba can't dodge or parry my attacks, as it would defeat the point of tanking damage to (hopefully) improve her pain tolerance.

2) The spar ends with Kiba as the winner if she was able to last for an hour or hits me hard enough to send me through a tree. If she can't go on anymore, then she loses.

Her reward, she can boss me around for three days and two nights and I wouldn't question her demands. In my opinion, it's fair since I'm basically beating the shit out of her in hopes that she would develop a better tolerance to the pain than before.

My reward for winning is that I can order her around tomorrow for the entire day.

Right now, the **[Knight]** is in bad shape from another person's point of view: Her clothes are covered in dirt and blood, with the latter mostly located in her shirt, mouth and head. While her eyes gave off the look of someone refusing to give up, her body has an entirely different opinion as she's shaking from fatigue and pain…

It's pretty clear that she hasn't fully recovered from yesterday's attack, with today's damage only making things difficult for her. Out of respect for her dedication, I never tried to sucker punch her or use any of my usual enhancements for the entirety of this game as she clearly can't handle another experience like that within to days… But I didn't go easy on her either, as it would spit on her determination and honour as a knight.

…Lancelot, you're really are the one that's messing with me the most. Never have I cared so much about another person's honour before, until now.

I'm pretty fine for the most part, where I'm equipped with a sakabatō (reversed-edge sword) that I asked for Kiba to create for this game and to improve the **[Shigure Soen Ryu]** even for a bit.

"15… minutes…" Kiba muttered so softly to herself that even I had a hard time hearing her, even when the distance between us isn't that far… And her self-encouragement actually worked as her body is no longer shaking as much a few seconds ago. I'm not sure if this is just adrenaline kicking in or pure determination, but I can't help but worry about her…

Wait, I'm worried about someone else? When the hell did I start to actually care about somebody other than myself when I cam here!? Is it the **[Class Cards]** fault again? Emiya, despite his cynicism, has more humanity than me since he still has that impossible but noble ideal he still hopes to achieve, despite how many times he has broken it due to his contract with ZA WARUDO! that he completely regretted.

Or maybe… Just maybe, it's the tiniest bit of humanity left in this messed-up head of mine-

 **[-5HP]**

I was violently snapped back into reality by a smack on my face, with the first that I saw is the **[Knight]** 's grinning face… Why the hell are you grinning as if you've just won against me?

"…You sure are perky for a gal that looks and sounds like she's about to cash it." I shut my mouth when I realised that I've just used western slang. So, I pushed the sword away from my face and I took hold of Kiba's head before head-butting her hard enough to knock her back, which I followed up with a strike on the chest with the sakabatō's hilt and then hit her on the left side of her head with the blunt blade.

The attack on the head seemed to be the trigger as she falls down helplessly… But instead of letting her fall down to the ground, I caught the **[Knight]** with my free hand, pulled her closer to me and placed her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes before moving back to the castle. She needs to rest properly after getting beaten up so much… It's the least I can do since she agreed to play along with me and she needs some rest because she'll continue training later with the **[Rook]** in the afternoon.

* * *

Now, it's Tōjō turn to be my pun-training partner.

Anyways, our spar became a game just like with Kiba but with two altered rules:

1) Tōjō can't block or parry my attacks, as it would defeat the point of purely dodging my attacks.

2) The spar ends with Tōjō as the winner if she was able to dodge 25 of my attacks or hits me hard enough to send me through a tree. If she can't go on anymore, then she loses. If she gets hit once, then we start over.

3) If her attack is blocked, her dodge count won't go back to zero my block doesn't count as getting hit.

The winner can order the loser around the day after tomorrow for the entire day, simple as that.

"You're slowing down!" I stated/yelled while attacking the **[Rook]** for the fifteenth time with the sakabatō from earlier "How can you dodge attacks if you're as slow as a slug!?"

"I'm trying…!" Tōjō said with gritted teeth as she barely dodged my horizontal slash (which is her sixteenth dodge for this fourth run) but before she could retaliate, I quickly kicked her left foot. While it's damaged Tōjō that much, it caused her to stumble from the sudden force on the foot she's balancing on for that second before she fell on the ground disgracefully.

"Then Dodge faster!" I retorted before thrusting the sakabatō towards the **[Rook]** , who rolled away from my attack before standing up, glaring at me out of confusion and annoyance at my 'foul' play in our game.

"Why did you-"

"Did I said that I would only use this sword in order to attack you like Kiba did yesterday?" I asked sarcastically, cutting off the rising Tōjō before looking at her seriously "Always be attentive on your surrounds because you might be the receiving end of a sneak attack. Never think that a person has a single way of attack since that's just stupid…" When the cat tried to attack me while I was talking, I simply countered her punch with a **[Busoshoku Haki/Reinforced]** palm strike before smacking her on the head with the sakabatō that's also coated with **[Busoshoku Haki]** "So, in conclusion, don't be an idiot."

So after three more tries, I ended up as victory due to exhausting the **[Rook]** by forcing her to use all of her remaining stamina with a single attack at my chest. It's only thanks to combining **[Busoshoku Haki]** , **Hamon** and **[Reinforcement]** to enhance my body that the punch was weakened greatly, resulting in me getting pushed back until a tree stopped my momentum… But I was honestly impressed by Tōjō's performance since she lasted much longer than I expected, and she also quickly adapted to my attack pattern that I had to enhance my arms' just to make it more challenging. I'm pretty sure that if she wasn't tried, she would have been the victor purely on dodging my attacks 25 times.

Well, I just have to step up my game even further when the time comes. After all, I can't let myself be left behind if I plan on surviving here.

* * *

Next on the list is Himejima…

 ***ZAP!***

"This close combat training, so stop firing lightning bolts at me!" I ordered the **[Queen]** with a look of annoyance on my face after dodging her fifth lightning attack, which she began to do the moment I approached her within the training area-

 ***ZAP!***

-But the Yamato Nadeshiko didn't listen and responded by sending ANOTHER lightning bolt instead, which I barely evaded because of how close she fired it-

 ***ZAP!***

"Ara Ara, _Kōjiro-kun_." Himejima actually stopped attacking me as she called out my name, her usual smile plastered her face… But her bloodlust is so open that I don't even need **[Kendonshoku Haki]** to see where her attacks are going to land. Hell, the tone of disgust she used when she said my name was much more open than her bloodlust "If I remember correctly, you boldly claimed that you would take my challenge two days ago. I'm simply fulfilling my end of the agreement." Her smile turned so sadistic yet so beautifully that I couldn't help but be amazed by its twisted beauty… But that doesn't mean I didn't notice the sparks of electricity around her hand "…So stop running away and take your punishment like a man~"

 ***ZAP!***

"Sounds like a _really_ tempting offer, Himejima." I replied sarcastically with deadpanned eyes as I dodged her attack once again, my sarcasm just as open as her bloodlust and disgust towards me "I'm practically shaking out of excitement… But I refuse!"

As if my refusal triggered something within the **[Queen]** , the lightning around her arm has spread all over her body and increased in output that I instinctively backed away from Himejima, even when I was two meters away from her. The yellow light gave her figure a divine aura that fits her perfectly, and yet somehow cast a shadow over her eyes "Ufufufu~ Then I'll force you to take your punishment, _Kōjiro-kun_ ~!"

 ***ZAP!***

Well, looks like I have to kick her ass.

Taking a deep breath, **[Hamon Breathing]** Style, I dodged her attack by titling-

 ***Ding!***

 **[Eye of Mind] has ranked up to C-!**

 **WILL THE SURPRISES JUST STOP ALREADY!?**

\- a few minutes later -

After beating the shit out of Himejima and wearing her down to the point of near exhaustion, I asserted my dominance over the **[Queen]** (and to prevent her from getting up and doing anything rash) by sitting on her back as she laid on the ground "…So, have you finally calmed down?" I asked Himejima like nothing is out of the ordinary right now.

"Shut up…!"

 ***ZAP!***

For possible the 20th time she tried to electrocute me, Himejima once again let her lightning go wild around her, and it actually succeeded in connecting with my body. Too bad for her, I coated myself with **[Busoshoku Haki]** that her magic attack was negated before it could deal any damage… But even when she realised that it's not working, she just kept the lightning burst going.

"I'll take that as a no." I let out a sigh before resting my chin on my left open palm while looking at Himejima's head from the corner of my eye "If you really want me to actually hurt me instead of giving me an electric massage, you can try using your **[Holy Lightning]**."

 **"SHUT UP!"** With a roar of anger unlike any I heard from her, Himejima's lightning output began to go out of control that I-

 ** **[-1HP]****

 ** ** **[-1HP]******

 ** **[-1HP]****

 ** **[-1HP]****

-!?

I jumped away from the **[Queen]** the moment that I started to actually take some damage from her, a bit surprised that her magic was able to overcome my **[Busoshoku Haki]** after I pissed her off.

She was quick to get up on her feet due to her anger and adrenaline, a murderous look on her eyes as the aura around become stronger than before, especially around her hands "I'll never use _his_ **[Holy Lightning]**!"

*Sigh* Here we go again…

 ***ZAP!***

Dodge

"He was the reason why my mother died!"

 ***ZAP!***

Dodge

"The reason why I suffered for so long until Rias took me in as her **[Queen]**!"

 ***ZAP!***

Dodge

"He was never there for us, for me, when we need him the most!"

 ***ZAP!***

Dodge

"I hate him! I wished I never knew him!" She stopped for a second, as if she's rethinking about her words all while charging so much lightning in her hands that I'm actually worried about how she intends to use it, so I activated **[Kenbunshoku Haki]** just to see how fast it'll go when she fires it "No, I wished that he was never my father in the first place!"

"At least you knew your father…"

…Wait, why did I said that out loud?

Himejima stopping her electric rampage on me pretty much answered my question, with her confused and shocked expression only reinforcing that fact "Wait, what did you mean by-"

"Well, looks like you've finally cleared your head." I cut off the hybrid before turning around up and began to walk away from her, changing the subject and preventing her from asking unnecessary questions. After all, what good will it be to know about my past when it has nothing to do with the **[Rating Game]**? Absolutely nothing "Go train with the **[Knight]** or the **[Rook]** or maybe both if you still feel like unleashing your frustration on to someone. I'll deal with your **[King]** in your place."

* * *

Now, for the **Devil** that needs the most work…

"C'mon, you still have twelve more to go."

"Easier… Said…" Gremory grunted as she did the last of her warm-up before training: Perform 20 push-up with me sitting on her back as extra weight "Why…"

"Because you have the weakest physical strength and stamina within the **ORC**." I replied without a hint of hesitation "Tōjō and Himejima are the **[Rook]** and **[Queen]** respectively, which makes them the two most physical fighters with former having better stamina. Even Kiba has better physical stats than you, despite being having the same fragility as you." I suddenly tapped the back of her knee with the sakabatō "If you run out of demonic energy to use magic then you can at least defeat your with fists and feet-"

-!?

I rolled off the redhead just in time to dodge an attack from my left, causing her to collapse from the sudden movement while I landed on a knee to face my attacker…

Millicas Gremory.

…Why am I not surprised?

"So, here to play again?" I replied casually while standing up like his attack didn't happen at all "If you want to play with someone, it would be better if it's your sister."

"I'm here to protect her from you, not fight her!" Millicas declared while stretching out his right hand towards me, which caused a magic circle to form "Prepare yourself, you fiend!"

"Isn't she the one that needs training?" I stated while dodging the energy bullets of Millicas' **[Power of Destruction]** shotgun-like blast as beat as I can "If you understand, then attack her instead of me!"

"I refuse!" Millicas shouted before firing another shotgun blast, but much faster than before that I couldn't dodge all of them even with **[Kenbunshoku Haki]**.

 **[-1HP]**

 **[-1HP]**

 **[-1HP]**

Damn… This kid is really something else, being able to break through my **[Busoshoku Haki]** when his older sister failed. Granted, I've been using **[Busoshoku Haki]** a lot today (especially when I was playing with Tōjō) that I might be reaching my limit, with my **[Haki]** breaking easily as a sigh for the limit drawing closer. But none the less, Millicas' potential from canon still exists here and him showing great control over the **[Power of Destruction]** that I wonder how strong will he be in future if properly trained.

"I'll never attack one of my sisters even if my life depends on it!" Millicas declared while charging up another attack.

"Yeah, because you want to attack them in a _different_ way." I replied sarcastically while healing myself with **Hamon** , smirking a bit when I saw that the boy blushed slightly at the suggestion instead of trying to deny it "Ho, you're not going to deny it? You really are a diehard siscon… But I can't really blame you, considering you have such lovely sisters." I looked at one of the sisters, who just looked back with a sad smile… At least she realised that my compliments are nothing but facts without any feelings behind them "It actually makes me curious if one of them is a shotacon or not."

"I'm not into little boys! Especially towards my little brother!" Gremory shouted with a disgusted expression on her face, which made me think of the few FanFics that I read where the MC is a shota and he serves her as the only **[Pawn]** … Well, I guess that I can't really group her with those versions when this Gremory in front of me seems to be more interested in capturing hard-to-get types "I love him very dearly, but my love for him doesn't past _that_ line!"

"You sure know how to carefully break…" I started off sarcastically before trailed off when I saw Millicas' face… Rather than looking downcast from getting rejected by his sister, he looked even more determined than ever. Honestly, it really reminds me of Gremory's obsession towards turning me into her servant "…I take back what I said, that hardly did any damage to your brother's confidence." I looked at the crimson-haired woman with a knowing look "I guess that extreme stubbornness runs in the family."

"I won't deny that part…" Gremory reluctantly admitted with a shake of her head. She then looked at me with a determined look on her eyes as a crimson and black aura enveloped her body before charging at me.

Well, at least she knows what to prioritise first rather than letting her emotions get the best of her like her brother and **[Queen]**. She might not be hopeless than I thought… But I can be proven wrong.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **NeroAlmia: Your English is pretty good, so no worries about that part. Also, I liked how you described of Raiga as it pretty much described his personality. As for your question, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Echonic and Demonic Urd: There is one reason why he didn't say "With her… You're kidding right?"; He was instinctively scared of Erica. Meaning, he won't say anything that'll piss her off because he's sure that she'll kill him and the line above will definitely do just that. It's not farfetched as she can just replace him with far more experienced trainers for the ORC if she did kill him.**

 **Drake: Relax. Despite him being a bit more 'friendly' towards Rias, he still doesn't feel anything but apathy and annoyance to her.**

 **logron: True, but the gap is much bigger here than in canon. Riser would be in his late 50ths despite looking like someone in his 20ths, while Ravel is a teenager.**

 **superpierce, TheLordOrange and Zerak: Nope. I was too busy in school that I hardly had the time to write.**

 **lovefanfiction72, Perran Onh, Spartan3909, PasiveNux,** **lio4567892012** **and RetcehM: Thanks!**


End file.
